No Place Like Home
by Amethyst Crow
Summary: A woman shows up in the SW universe looking exactly like Padmé, who died during the events of TPM.
1. For the Briefest of Seconds

**Title: No Place Like Home**

**Author: Amethyst Crow**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: A woman shows up in the SW universe looking exactly like Padmé, who died during the events of TPM.**

**Type: AU - A/P**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Era: Between AOTC and ROTS**

**Disclaimers: Okay, so I don't own any of these character _except_ Lili. She's mine! Mwahaha! No, seriously…Star Wars belongs to The Flannelled One. I'm just borrowing it for this.**

**Author's Note: Okay, so originally, I started this YEARS ago. Actually, by looking on the boards and in several archives...WOW! I first posted the original version of this on April 28th, 2001. So, it's been awhile. Sorry! This is the original Author's Note: ___" This is actually a dream of mine that I had and I am just expanding on it. I have never written fan fiction in my life. Inspiration just struck and wanted me to write it down. I hope that I haven't used anything that another author has used. If I have, I AM SOOO SORRY! I love everything I've read and I'm sure that I've gotten some of it mixed up in my head somewhere. I love you all! This is set in our reality. Meaning that Lili is a normal everyday person like you and me who loves Star Wars. She is obsessed, like you and me, and delves into it when she gets the chance. She works, drives a car, eats Ben and Jerry's ice cream when she's bummed, etc. She knows all about the storyline of Star Wars and how it's supposed to go. You get the gist of it? Good! Hopefully it'll all make sense. " _All kudos to Kelly on the AAEF for the awesome fic posting guidelines, which I'm using directly from the archived version of this. Remember, this is a revised version (I wasn't too happy with the first version and I had issues with this site previously) of the story, so things are slightly different.Also, and I hope I can stress this, I've read worse/better stuff on when it concerns the M for Mature rating and smut. I hope I don't overstep my bounds and offend someone... If so, I understand and I'll go back to NOT posting on because someone stumbled into the M for Mature arena and didn't want to take on those lions. o.O**

**Note: **Italics indicate a thought.

**Prologue**

It was hotter than a sauna in the smog bowl that was Los Angeles, California and Lilianna Averson was convinced her day couldn't get any worse.

First, she had overslept, missing her final exam. Then, her garbage heap of a car wouldn't start when she tried to take her second exam and now her old, fat cat Minx was sick. On top of that, she had bad cold. Today was supposed to be a good day. A day on which she would end her college career and move on with the rest of her life.

Today was also the one-year anniversary of her boyfriend's death.

Lili twisted her straight blonde hair into a banana clip and flopped on the bed that took up most of her bedroom. She looked at the only remaining photo she had of her fiancé, Jake Bryant. The photo, torn from her high school yearbook, showed the brown-haired, green-eyed Jock in full football uniform, hugging the newest cheerleader of the squad. His goofy grin had always made her smile. _But not today…_ she thought, reminiscing about the past.

They had met in high school; she just a freshman and he the star Quarterback in the senior class. It was actually a very cute story, one that mirrored a fairy tale. She was participating in the cheerleader tryouts that were being held on the field. She had almost completed her set when a football from nowhere smacked her right in the face. Jake had thrown the football. Feeling guilty, he offered to take her to the Homecoming dance and petitioned the squad leader to let her be on the team. Luckily, she had done a well enough job during tryouts that broken nose aside, she was accepted on the team. From that moment on, they were inseparable throughout her high school years and began to plan their life together when she finally graduated college. He was her first and only love.

Lili sighed and closed her eyes, still holding the photo and thinking about the strange twist in her life.

She had just started college at UCLA to be a Drama major when her blissful life came to a screeching halt. Acting was her life, her obsession. She had just finished rehearsing for the production the college put on every year. It was when she had returned to her dorm that her roommate, Morgan, had told her the devastating news.

"What do you mean Jake's been in an accident!" Lili had screamed in shock.

Jake's mom had informed Lili's roommate, Morgan, that her high school sweetheart had been killed in a horrific car crash. She had explained that Jake was driving home from the hospital.

"The hospital? Why was he at the hospital?" Lili had asked while grabbing a tissue out of the box Morgan held up.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Lili."

"Tell me what?" Lili had demanded, all the while confused.

"He was at the hospital visiting his fiancé." Morgan stated quietly. "His _other_ fiancé."

Lili remembered how she just sat there, not quite taking in what Morgan had said.

"His fiancé who miscarried their baby…"

That's what had devastated her the most. Not the news that he was killed, but the fact that she her life all planned and it had included a man who had found love with someone else. Not only that, but Jake's mom didn't even know he was engaged or expecting a child from someone other than Lili.

Lili remembered how she wished she had someone there for her through her screaming and crying fits. She remembered how she practically destroyed her dorm room. She even had thoughts about committing suicide.

After the death of Jake, Lili went into a deep state of depression. She had no one in her life, not even parents. She was an orphan and grew up in various foster homes and had once been proud of the fact she made it all the way to college on her own accord. She thought she would be okay being alone for the rest of her life, even when Jake was alive.

Now she couldn't stand it.

Every time she looked at the photograph of she and Jake, sad and angry emotions arose. Sad at what could have been, but angry at the fact that he had cheated on her with someone else and had turned her world upside down. And that someone else would have had the life she wanted, had had the child she wanted. She was bitter. Oh, very bitter.

So, her only outlet was Star Wars. Yes, Star Wars. She had to escape her depression and delving into that fantastic universe was how she did it. She had always been a fan, but now she was just downright obsessed. Whenever she got the chance, she would surf websites, read fanfiction, daydream…whatever she could do to ignore life. It was the only thing that made her happy. And the only thing she looked forward to was reading a new chapter to her favorite Star Wars fanfiction. She didn't care if people thought she was weird. Her roommate knew that it was what Lili needed, so she didn't balk when Lili decorated her room with Queen Amidala dolls, posters, books, and action figures...whatever she could get her hands on.

Closing her eyes, Lili feel asleep on the bed still clutching the photo. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her last thought was of how she wished she could just escape her life and start all over again…

**Chapter One – For the Briefest of Seconds**

Sabé could never get over how busy Coruscant was. The extremely tall buildings, noise and heavy traffic were a distraction from the vivid memories she held of her home. It was nothing like Naboo, which was a quiet and peaceful place with lush hills and beautiful homes. At least, it was before her best friend died.

Sabé moved out of the way of a mother hurrying down the street with her children and went into a local café, Dexter's Diner. There she might be able to find some solace. She ordered a hot drink, which was from her home planet. It was one of her favorites. It made her think about how different her life was now.

She had never been to Coruscant before. She didn't have a reason to go until her Queen was murdered. She'd had the duty of protecting her, she being the bodyguard in charge. Always. But she had failed. The Queen had been only fourteen, a child, and it was because she was so young that it had happened.

Amidala had just been elected as the Queen of Naboo. Padmé, as Sabé and those close to the Queen knew her, had been her best friend since they were children. They used to play together in school and when Padmé was elected Queen, Sabé was welcomed to be in her service. Sabé didn't object because she knew she bore a striking resemblance to her best friend. And she also knew that Padmé loved her like a sister and wanted to remain friends. So, she became Padmé's loyal decoy and bodyguard. _Some bodyguard..._

Padmé had only been Queen for a week when the riot broke out. The riot was actually about Her Majesty. A small group of people felt that electing another Queen so young was a mistake. Sabé couldn't fathom why they would think so. The previous ruler was a vicious King, who was cruel to his subjects and abused his power. Somehow, the leader of this band of rioters, Role Jabin, had found out that the Queen would be leaving to meet with the Senate on Coruscant. It was when she was boarding her ship that it happened.

Sabé and the other handmaidens flanked Padmé as they walked down the steps to the hangar. Captain Panaka was following close behind. Out of nowhere, one of Role's followers had surprised them. He was quick. Sabé didn't see him stab the Queen. It was too late to save her as he had pierced her heart.

A tear almost escaped as she remembered holding her dying Queen in her arms. Sabé shook her head. She didn't want to remember the pain that she saw on her best friend's face and the sound of someone so young gasping for air as her body shut down.

Thinking back on it now, she was furious that security wasn't tighter around the Queen and she felt that it was her fault. Role and his followers had won. The newly elected Queen, her best friend, was dead. Most of Naboo was shocked that something so outlandish and horric could happen on their peaceful planet. A beautiful funeral was held for the Queen. Padmé could have done so much good for the people of Naboo. Sabé, deeply affected and ashamed, left Naboo shortly after a new and older King was elected. That had been ten years ago.

Sabé took another sip and looked up at the holovid that was attached to the wall in the corner. The announcer was babbling on about the Senate again. Politics. She was done with that. She wanted a new life. For the past ten years she had worked as a bodyguard to various politicians. Perhaps she would be a librarian for the Jedi Council. Her mother had been a librarian and had insisted that she know her skills. Sabé smiled at that thought. Would she enjoy working with all the Jedi? There were a few that she wouldn't mind finding books for…

She chuckled for the briefest of seconds and downed what was left of her drink. She figured it was time to go home. The sun was about to set to finish the day. The streets of Coruscant usually were busier at about this time. She stepped outside the café and took a deep breath. Tomorrow would be a brighter day, she hoped.

Sabé decided she would walk home. She felt it would do her good to take the time during her walk to think about the future and not the past. She continued to walk down the street taking in all the sights before her: the tall buildings, speeding vehicles, how the sun reflected off of them all. The sun made bright, colorful reflections against the windows and hulls, make them glow. She could see that there was a certain kind of beauty to Coruscant. Perhaps she could call this place home.

She eventually came to the alleyway that was her shortcut. She knew that she probably shouldn't take such secluded paths, but she didn't think that anything else could possibly hurt her. She had been through enough pain and heartache that she felt she could take on any would be attacker. Sabé turned the corner and walked down the narrow alleyway until she saw a figure sleeping on the ground. _Probably homeless...maybe they would appreciate some credits to get them on their way._ Sabé stopped and kneeled down beside the sleeping figure. It was a woman and she didn't look like she had been there long. Sabé could see she had beautiful brown hair and unexpectedly clean skin. Sabé was not familiar with the odd clothing the sleeping woman wore. Her head was buried in her arms, so Sabé couldn't see her face. She bent down and shook the woman. The woman mumbled something and continued to sleep. She wanted to at least ask her if she was all right. She gently nudged the woman again. Finally, the young woman lifted her head and looked at Sabé, but she was still half asleep.

It was then that Sabé gasped and jumped back. She couldn't believe it. No, she wouldn't believe it! It was impossible…

It was her Queen!


	2. To Be or Not To be

**Chapter Two - To Be Or Not To Be**

Lili was having a wonderful dream in which all her fantasies had come true. She dreamed she was an Oscar-winning actress, married to the gorgeous man that was Hayden Christensen and living in a mansion, looking over Beverly Hills. It was a lovely dream, one that she hoped she would never forget. But it came to an abrupt end when she felt the painful twinge her side was giving her. It was the kind of pain that came when lying on a hard surface for too long. Thankfully, she was nudged awake.

"Morgan, go away…" Lili mumbled and continued to sleep.

She was woken again when she was nudged rather rudely a second time. Lili lifted her head to look at who she thought was Morgan trying to wake her up to get to class. Instead, a woman who looked vaguely familiar was standing above her. And the woman looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Lili was surprised to see a stranger in her house, but thought perhaps it was a friend of her roommate. But then, why would this person be waking her up? Hearing the large blowing of a horn, Lili quickly looked in the direction of the sound. She saw a yellow car or _something_ whizzing by. She quickly discovered she was no longer in her room! Apparently, she _had_ been lying on the cold, hard ground.

"Where the hell am I?" Lili blurted out before she could stop herself.

Sabé, still in shock, said nothing and just stood there. The young woman below her was the exact image of Padmé! Right down to the birthmark on her cheek! But how could this be possible? She had held the body of Padmé in her arms as she passed away. She had attended the funeral, given the eulogy. She _knew _her best friend was gone. She still made the trip to Naboo each year on the anniversary of her death to put flowers on her grave. How, then, was it possible the woman peering up at her looked exactly like Padmé Naberrie?

Lili slowly raised herself up, her muscles aching with stiffness. How long had she been there? Now completely awake, she looked more closely at her surroundings. She was in a semi-dark alleyway, between two extremely tall buildings. Looking towards the entrance, she could see the sun setting behind a large, neon sign displaying images of oddly familiar aliens. Words in Aurebesh followed each image, as if announcing a product. _Wait a second, Aurebesh? Where the hell am I?_ Lili tried to find a reason or an explanation for why she had been sleeping in an alley to begin with, let alone why she was seeing a neon sign displaying a language in the Star Wars universe. Her mind drew a blank. She was starting to get a little worried and was afraid that her mind had finally snapped when she realized she was still clutching the photo of Jake. Lili put the photo into the back pocket of her jeans. She didn't want to lose it. It helped ground her, being a familiar thing.

Sabé watched the woman, no, her Queen, put whatever she was holding into the pocket of her clothing. She got the feeling that something wasn't quite right with this woman. Whomever she was, she seemed to be very disoriented.

"Who are you and where am I?" Lili asked.

Sabé could hear the fear in the woman's voice. "You don't know who I am?" Sabé cautiously asked back.

Frustrated and a little annoyed, Lili responded, "Would I have asked if I knew?"

"My name is Sabé and you are on the planet Coruscant."

Lili couldn't help but blink at that response. _Did she say Coruscant?_ The woman was positively insane. She was pretending to be a character from Star Wars? And she thought she was obsessed.

A particularly bright image on the screen across from the entrance of the alley captured Lili's attention again. _Aurebesh…_ She looked back at the stranger in front her. Now that she thought about it, the woman _did_ look like Sabé from _The Phantom Menace_.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you were Sabé and that I am on Coruscant?" Lili said with a chuckle. "This is a joke right? Did Morgan put you up to this?"

"Yes, that's what I said. And I don't know who Morgan is, but the joke is on me." Sabé said. She wondered what the young woman's response was going to be to what she asked next. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lilianna.. I would say that it's nice to meet you, but…" Lili was now more than worried. She pressed her back against the cold, steel-like wall behind her and put her hands to her temples. She was beginning to get a headache and just wanted to go home and snuggle with her cat, Minx.

Sabé walked over to Lili and leaned back against the wall next to her. The woman's response was not what she had expected.

"Are you all right? You don't remember anything?"

"Remember? What am I supposed to remember? You just told me that you're Sabé. The only Sabé I know of is from _The Phantom Menace_. She's Queen Amidala's handmaiden, and that _this_ " Lili waved her hand around, "…is Coruscant…from Star Wars?" Lili gave her a quizzical look. She was going to play along for the moment.

Still not quite believing that this woman wasn't Padmé, Sabé decided to placate the young woman, "How did you know that I was Queen Amidala's handmaiden? You just asked me who I was as if you didn't know, but you do, don't you?"

"Yes, well, no, I…" Lili heaved a big sigh. _How do I explain this? She should be explaining to me what's going on._ "Okay, look. I don't know how to explain that I know, but I do. And you never answered _my_ question. What am I supposed to know? I've only just met you! I don't even know how the hell I got here! Last time I checked, I was in my bedroom so I'm still finding it hard to believe that this is Coruscant and that-" Lili closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "Oh never mind…I just don't belong here."

Sabé took a deep breath. "Let me get this straight. You don't know what you're doing here or how you got here? But you do remember that your name is Lilianna?"

"Yes. I don't have amnesia about who _I _am. I just don't know what's going on. I'm sorry…this must seem very strange to you. But it's just as strange to me. This isn't supposed to be real…is it?" Lili responded. The woman was quite calm for a nut. Although, she was sure that 'Sabé' must be thinking the same thing about her.

For some strange reason, Sabé was beginning to get the sense that this woman was telling the truth about herself. She knew that she shouldn't believe her based on just a feeling, but she did. There was one sure way to find out if she was lying. She just hoped Lili would trust her enough.

"Let's try this again." Sabé stuck out her hand and said with a smile, "I'm Sabé. And you're right. I _was_ Queen Amidala's handmaiden."

Lili shook her hand and gave a faint smile. "I'm Lili. Nice to meet...wait, did you say 'was'? Why aren't you now? What year is this supposed to be? I mean when did the Phan-uh…" Lili pounded Sabé with questions.

Sabé responded in kind. It was obvious now that the woman truly didn't know where she was or what was going on and was thoroughly confusued. "I am no longer Queen Amidala's handmaiden because she is dead." Lili's face went white, but Sabé continued. " I could tell you what year it is, but I have a feeling that it would only confuse you more."

Lili furrowed her brows at what she had just heard. For arguments sake, she was going to pretend that she _was_ on Coruscant and that she _was_ standing here talking to Sabé.

"I would understand if you told me how long it has been since the Trade Federation invaded Naboo and were defeated…" Lili said cautiously.

It was Sabé's turn to go pale. If this woman didn't know where she was or what was going on, then why was she referring to Naboo? Sabé wanted to be cautious. "You know where Naboo is?" The confusion was making her head hurt.

"Yes, it's a planet which is supposed to be ruled by Queen Amidala. How long?" Lili demanded.

Sabé answered, ignoring the huffiness in the young woman's voice. "Well, I've never heard of a Trade Federation and as far as I know, there's never been an invasion, but the Queen died when she was only fourteen, shortly after she was elected. It's been ten years since then." She was surprised she was able to answer Lili's question without chocking up. It had always been hard in the past to talk or even think about what had happened. But, Sabé felt she needed to be strong and help this woman find her way. However, she noted that Lili still hadn't explained _how_ she knew what she knew.

"Ten years?" Lili said. She mumbled something about 'episodes two and three' and then looked as if she was lost in thought.

It was quickly getting dark and Sabé knew that they should find shelter soon. Coruscant's lovely 'nightlife' would begin to show and Sabé didn't want to be around for it. She didn't have the heart to leave the confused, possibly deranged woman, who just happened to look like her best friend, here alone. She decided she would take pity on her and then try to help her in the morning.

"Lili, I was on my way home…Do you have a place to stay?"

Lili shook her head and began to chew on her lower lip.

"Why don't you stay with me for tonight? Please. I won't harm you. Maybe we can figure out what is going on tomorrow," Sabé offered.

Options ran through Lili's mind, of which there were only two. Should she go or should she stay? Stay where? And do what? She was still confused and had no idea what was going on or why. Sabé seemed like a nice enough person, though she normally wouldn't go anywhere with a stranger. She was usually just fine on her own. Today, however, was a very odd day and so she decided to take a chance with Sabé.

"Thank you, Sabé." Lili said and they both walked out of the alleyway together.

Hopefully, they would be able to clear up the confusion in the morning. Sabé knew exactly what she should do. She was going to take Lili the Jedi Temple. They would be able to help Lili and would know what to do. Or at least Sabé hoped so.


	3. Mirror Reflection

**Chapter Three - Mirror Reflection**

It was a good thing that Sabé lived only a few blocks from where she found Lili. She wanted to get home quickly and put Lili to bed, hoping that when Lili woke up she would be better. On the way home, however, Lili had a shocked expression on her face as she gazed around. To Sabé, it was just Coruscant: a busy, bustling city with corrupted politics and ignorance, save for the Jedi. To Lili, it was unbelievable.

It was hard for Lili to describe what she saw. She saw strangers all around her, and yet they were all familiar. They were all aliens to her, but she still found them fascinating. Each was unique and bazaar, and yet she felt so comfortable passing them by on the street. They seemed to pay her no attention. She decided that Coruscant was like New York City and Los Angeles together, but with a Star Wars influence. _Well, apparently, this is Star Wars..._

"I can see the sky!" Lili exclaimed as she craned her neck up. She nearly ran into a pedestrian as she was so distracted by the lanes of traffic hundreds of feet up and the stars that shone above them.

"You can't see the sky on your planet?" Sabé thought that was an intriguing idea.

"Well, yes, but the city that I live in has a sky full of smog. It's hard to see anything but a brown sky, let alone stars at night."

Sabé smiled. "We have stations on Coruscant that "clean" the air, so to speak of gases, dirt, and other poisons from our traffic and factories. Politicians want to think they live in a clean city."

"How interesting…"

Lili kept up with Sabé's fast pace until they finally reached Sabé's apartment building. She figured Sabé didn't want to be out after dark.

The interior of the building reminded Lili of a dollar movie theater she once visted. Roped lights of various colors accented each corner, crevice, and connection of each wall. The floors were a deep burgundy color, but the walls were painted nearly black, with abstract art painted on each one in various colors. A huge chandelier of neon lights hung from the foyer that lead to stairs. Thankfully, Sabé lived on the ground floor. Lili didn't think she would be able to climb stairs that moment, even if she'd wanted to, although she was sure they had elevators or lifts of some sort.

They entered Sabé's apartment by way of a keypad and Sabé headed straight for the kitchen. She wanted to give Lili something to help her sleep.

"Make yourself comfortable, Lili," Sabé said from the kitchen as she prepared a drink.

The lights were already dim and Lili was grateful for that fact. She had a violent headache and prayed it wouldn't turn into a migraine. Lili sat down on what looked like a sofa and heaved a sigh of relief. She was physically exhausted and she didn't know why.

Lili took a moment to look at Sabé's apartment. It was small, but neatly furnished with what she thought of as a contemporary style. The walls were a soft blue, the carpet being a darker blue. There were two rooms leading from the living room as well as the kitchen. There were no photos that she could see. She wondered how long Sabé had been living here, as it seemed everything was in its place and undisturbed.

Sabé returned with a small glass, handed it to Lili, and then sat down across from her. Lili couldn't help but think how patient Sabé had been with her so far. Sabé probably thought she was nuts. Everything in this universe was perfectly normal to her. Why would it not be?

"This will help you sleep, Lili. It's a mixture of herbs from Naboo." Sabé said with a soft smile.

Lili also couldn't help but think what a sweet woman Sabé was. Lili thought that she was a lot like Morgan. That was a nice thought and it comforted her. Morgan was a good friend and Lili needed one now. She took a sip and prepared to taste something horrid. Instead, it tasted like Sprite, but looked like tea. It was a weird combination, but she shrugged and took another sip.

"Sabé? Can I ask you something?" Lili said in between sips. "Back in the alley, you seemed quite surprised that I didn't know who you were." Feeling bold, she took another sip and continued, "You also asked me if I remembered. What did you mean by that?"

"Lili, I think I need to ask you something before I answer. What do you look like?" Sabé asked, cautiously. She was curious in the first place, but she also knew deep down that Lili wasn't her best friend.

Lili was taken aback by that question. _What does she mean? She has eyes!_ Lili decided humor her question.

"Well, I have blonde hair and green eyes, which tend to look bluer in the summer. I'm 5'6" and I'm extremely pale, which I hate. Why do you ask?"

Sabé wasn't a bit surprised at Lili's description. Sabé was convinced that there was something else other than confusion going on here.

"Um, Lili…I think that you should see something…" Sabé said and got up to fetch a small hand mirror from her bedroom. She wanted Lili to see what she saw.

Lili finished her drink and set it down on the small end table next to her. She thought she had a smudge of dirt or something on her face and just didn't know it. Sabé returned and held the mirror to her chest. She seemed quite hesitant for some reason.

"Lili…um…well…here" Sabé said and shoved the mirror at Lili.

Lili thought Sabé was acting quite odd. She slowly took the mirror from Sabé.

"Are you alright Sabé? What am I supposed to be looking at?" Lili said and turned the mirror around to face her.

And she promptly screamed.


	4. Entirely Unexpected

**Chapter Four - Entirely Unexpected**

Lili was in a total state of shock. Her whole life had just been turned upside down, although she didn't think it could get any worse than it had already been. _And I thought my _day_ was terrible…_At least Sabé wasn't upset when Lili threw her mirror across the room and broke it after seeing her reflection. Well it wasn't _her_ reflection. It was Natalie Portman's reflection. And that made her mood darken.

"It's alright Lili, really," Sabé had assured her. "I'm sorry…" She went to fetch something to put the broken pieces in.

It was really Lili who needed to apologize to Sabé. It was a reflex action when she threw Sabé's mirror. Lili felt bad about it, but couldn't say a word. Sabé simply picked up the pieces as Lili sat motionless on the couch. She was eventually made to move when Sabé gently tugged at her arm and showed her to the guest bedroom.

"I hope you get a good night's rest, Lili. Tomorrow, I want to take you to the Jedi Temple. Maybe they can figure out what's going on. Is that alright?"

Lili simply nodded. Sabé quietly closed the door and she was left alone. As soon as the door closed, Lili ran to the mirror on the wall. She stared for what seemed like hours at the reflection. She even waved her hand around in front of her face a few times, just to be sure. But, alas, it was true. She had chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and looked just like Natalie Portman as Padmé.

Exhausted, Lili eventually gave up trying to solve the mystery of her looks and decided to let sleep take the day away. She searched a chest she found at the end of the bed and found a soft nightgown. Taking one last look in the mirror, she found what looked like the switch to the light, and went to bed.

Lili didn't sleep well at all. She felt like she tossed and turned all night. She was physically exhausted, but eventually did fall into a restless sleep. She felt no better when she woke up to find her now brown hair in tangles. She usually slept with her hair in a ponytail, but she had forgotten all about putting her hair up. She normally had thin wispy hair, but now she had to deal with thicker, curler hair! The only good thing about the morning was that at least the sun was shining, bringing warmth to the room.

Sabé knocked quietly on the door, before opening it. She found Lili sitting on the bed trying to comb out her hair with her fingers. Lili had bags and dark circles under her eyes.

"Sabé! Do you have a brush or comb or something to help me get this mess untangled? How about scissors?" Lili said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes! Of course! Hold on just a moment." Sabé said and went to fetch a comb. For the first time in a long time, Sabé truly laughed. Lili looked like a Bantha about to trample someone to death. It was a rather humorous image in her opinion. She returned a minute later.

"Here, let me help you. I used to do Padmé's hair all the time. I loved creating new styles for her." Sabé sat down on the bed next to Padmé and took control of her hair. She used a serum to detangle and smooth the mass of curls so they were controllable.

She smiled when she heard a sigh from Lili.

"Thank you, Sabé. I'm not used to this kind of hair." Sabé was being so gentle and it felt really, really good to have someone play with her hair. Getting her hair cut was a pleasure Lili loved to indulge in. She melted into relaxation by the minute.

After combing and braiding her hair, Sabé found a fresh gown for Lili to wear. Sabé and Padmé had always been the same size, as was a requirement for a body double and bodyguard.

Lili decided to bring the photo of Jake. She felt it was the only thing that would keep her sane. It was reminder that her life still existed, somewhere, and she might be able to get back to it. At least, she hoped so. She slipped it into a hidden pocket in the gown Sabé had provided for her.

Sabé also wanted to make breakfast for her, but Lili didn't feel like eating anything. Sabé tried to insist, but finally gave up. Lili supposed it was out of habit of being a handmaiden that she wanted to take care of her. Or maybe it was just concern about the strange and possibly insane woman she had brought home.

They left later that morning. Sabé had called a taxi to take them to the Jedi Temple. It was a long ride as Sabé lived on the other side of Coruscant. It gave Lili time to reflect once again.

It gave her another headache when she thought about all the possibilities as to why she was brought here and was made to look like someone else. Lili knew what was supposed to happen to Padmé, but already things were different here. _Here? HA! Who knew that Star Wars was real?_

Lili closed her eyes, as she was tired of watching traffic whiz around the Coruscant sky. She had always been carsick, but this nowhere near compared to that. _Coruscant..._ She had finally accepted the fact that she was here, in the Star Wars universe, and she didn't know why. She didn't know why she looked like the former Queen of Naboo, either. It bothered her. Pinching herself hadn't woken her from this nightmare, either.

Lili sighed and opened her eyes to look at Sabé sitting across from her. She felt like she owed a lot to her. Sabé had already opened her home to Lili and now she was taking her to the Jedi Temple for help. She only wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery. To her, Sabé was still a complete stranger, but a kind and caring stranger. Was Sabé wary of Lili? _She probably is_, Lili mused. _I would be too…__  
_  
She knew they were close as she could see the Temple from the taxi. It was exactly as it had looked in the Prequel Trilogy: Four soaring towers sat atop a base of concrete and stairs. The center tower held the Council and was a place where galactic decisions were made for the good of all. She suddenly got butterflies in her stomach and her chest tightened in fear and anticipation. She was going to _meet_ Jedi. She felt like she had done something wrong and was being sent to the Principal's office to be punished. _But I haven't done anything damn it. And that's what's wrong!_ She sighed again and tried desperately to relax.

Sabé, hearing Lili's sigh, reached forward and placed her hand over Lili's fisted hands, squeezing gently.

"It's okay, Lili. It's going to be okay. They are wonderful healers. They can use the Force to help you…you knew that already, didn't you?" Sabé said with an 'I feel stupid now' smile.

Lili nodded her head and smiled. She felt calmer just from Sabé's reassurance. She felt Sabé was really trying to be a friend in her heart. She just hoped Sabé felt the same way about Lili.

They finally reached the base of the stairs leading up to the grand Jedi Temple and the taxi stopped. Sabé paid for the fare and she and Lili got out. Standing there, she felt frozen in place. _What do I say? What do I do? _

"Well, unless you want to get run over, come on!" Sabé said politely, prodding Lili forward.

That made Lili move and she followed Sabé up the stairs to Temple. The doors at the entrance opened for the two and Lili assumed that Sabé had told them ahead of time that they would be coming. A young woman was waiting for them when they entered the structure. Lili thought she was very pretty, with raven black hair and piercing violet eyes. She had a warm, beautiful smile and looked to be only a few years younger than Lili herself.

Lili was instantly jealous of the woman, but couldn't understand why. She had never really thought of herself as very pretty to begin with, but she had always thought Natalie Portman to be gorgeous. _And now that I look like her, I really shouldn't be jealous of anyone, should I? _Still, for some reason, Lili got the feeling she wasn't going to like the woman who greeted them very much.

"Welcome! My name is Faydra. You must be Sabé," she said and then took Lili's hands. "And you must be Lili. We will help you. I promise."

"Thank you. I hope so." Lili said. She wondered just how much Sabé had told them and when.

_Would they all think I'm nuts? And what exactly am I supposed to tell them? Everything I know?_

"Please follow me," Faydra said and turned around, interrupting Lili's thoughts.

Lili and Sabé followed the young woman into the Temple. Several children and teenage Padawans passed them in the hall. Lili could swear that they were all staring at her. She tried to smile, couldn't help but feel uneasy. Did she have horns growing out of her head? Could they tell something was different about her? She was beginning to feel like a freak with all the stares.

After going down the long hallway and up a flight of stairs, they went around a corner and immediately stopped at the first door in the next hallway. The light blue color of the walls reminded Lili of a summer sky and immediately helped her to feel calmer. Faydra asked Sabé to follow her inside, but for Lili to stay put for the moment. Lili agreed, guessing that she had nothing to fear. She was, after all, in a Temple full of peaceful warriors, wasn't she?

Why, then, did she still have a nagging feeling of fear surrounding her? _Perhaps it's because I woke up in another person's body? A person from a movie!_

The door shut, and Lili was left alone to look at her surroundings. The interior architecture was unbelievable and was straight out of the movies. Behind her were large, expansive windows, arching up beyond the ceiling of the floor she was on and beneath where she stood. Below, a lovely garden existed, full of strange flowers and exotic plants. Lili walked over to the window and looked out. Several children were playing some sort of game that she didn't recognize. She immediately thought about how she had wanted children with Jake. _Why would I be thinking about that now! I mean, as if that would happen now anyways…_ Lili shook her head, dismissing her thoughts and began to pace the hallway. It had only been a minute or so since Faydra and Sabé had left her alone, but it felt like forever. What were they doing in there?

She had paced back and forth a few times and had just turned around to the direction of the other hallway when someone rounded the corner in a hurry and promptly smacked into her. Lili was knocked to the floor, her face flushing red with embarrassment.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" the person said as he bent to help her up.

The voice sounded familiar. She nursed her knee, all the while cursing to herself. _Great, I lose all sense of reality, but my knee problems followed me here. _When she felt like she had rubbed the sting out of her knee, she got to the task of straightening her dress. Still embarrassed, she finally looked up through long eyelashes, at her "assailant".

Lili thought she was going to faint. Until now she had forgotten all about the _entire_ reason Star Wars existed in her mind.

It was Anakin Skywalker.


	5. Star What?

**Chapter Five - Star What?**

"Um…I'm fine. I think…" Lili said when she finally worked up the courage to speak. Even though she knew that the gorgeous man standing before her was Anakin Skywalker, she couldn't help but think of him as the actor Hayden Christensen. Anakin _was_ Hayden to her. Lili shyly took his hand and let him help her up. _Oh God, I touched him… _This was too good to be true. She had always dreamed of working with Hayden someday, perhaps in a film or play, but it was just a dream. She never thought she'd be standing in front him. _Well, Anakin. I'm looking at Anakin Skywalker. _She took a moment to register the fact that he still had short hair and a Padawan braid. _He's not a knight yet! Of course not… Sabé said it's only been ten years since Padmé's death. _Then it hit her that she looked like Padmé to him. _Does he even know who Padmé is? Things are so different here than from what I know._

"I…I…" Anakin could only stutter as he stared. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She was strikingly beautiful. She had such deep brown eyes that he could get lost in them. She also had identical brown hair that was in a long braid, but a few curls had sprung free. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it when it was free from a braid... Was her hair as soft as it looked?

"You what?" Lili asked, gaining the nerve to speak to him again. He was looking at her in such a way that was beginning to make her uncomfortable. No one had ever had taken such an unusual interest in her before to stare at her like he was.

Her voice sounded like music to his ears.

"I don't know why I didn't know you were there. I should have been able to sense you through the…" Anakin said, and then realized he was still holding her hand. He looked down. It was so tiny compared to his. And soft. _Really soft._ She also hadn't let go. But he didn't feel compelled to do so either.

Suddenly, the door behind her opened. Lili immediately dropped Anakin's hand and rushed into the room praying she was allowed to do so. She was beyond embarrassed. She was mortified. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her face getting hot. She hadn't expected to run into Anakin Skywalker. Rather, be run into by Anakin Skywalker. _Falling on my butt is not a graceful way to meet someone new_, she thought.

"Are you alright, Lili?" Sabé asked.

"Fine. Just fine," Lili said and sat down on a sofa.

She put her head in her hands. _I can't believe this!_

Faydra closed the door, leaving a perplexed looking Anakin on the other side of it.

"Lili, Masters Kenobi and Windu will be here shortly. They will need you to be completely honest and open with them." Faydra said.

_Oh great, Ewan McGregor. _"I understand," Lili said to Faydra "Sabé, what exactly do they know about me?"

"I told them how I came to find you, disoriented in an alley. How you seem to know so much and yet..." Sabé paused to sigh, "Lili, I want you to know, I believe you. I do. Whatever you say. I don't know why I do, exactly, but I just do. You seem to be so sure of what you say."

"Thanks…" Lili said, lost in thought. Sabé had mentioned that Queen Amidala had died ten years ago, aged fourteen. So she would have been twenty-four now, which would make Anakin somewhere around nineteen and catching her up to the timeframe of _Attack of the Clones_. And he looked every bit a man. With a disgusted groan, Lili shook her head. Daydreaming about Hayden Christensen, or rather, Anakin Skywalker was the last she had wanted or needed to be doing. _I must not think of Hay-Anakin right now! Damn it!_

Lili had every intention of not thinking about him, but then the door opened again and he entered along with Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Mace Windu. Lili tried her best to avoid looking at him. Sabé, noticed her avoidance, seemed quite confused, but didn't say anything. Instead she sat down next to Lili and gave her a comforting smile.

"It'll be all right, Lili," Sabé whispered.

"Lili, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan said in a pleasant voice.

"I am Mace Windu."

"I know, I mean…I mean, nice to meet you," Lili responded. She was trying to resist the urge to burst out laughing at the image that entered her mind of Ewan McGregor singing and dancing in _Moulin Rouge_ and Samuel L. Jackson kicking butt in _Shaft_. _This is Star Wars...this is Star Wars..._ She then determined her mind was trying to find a way to deal with the situation. That was also why her heart was racing, wasn't it?

"Yes, Sabé has told us that you know quite a few things about us, but unfortunately, we know nothing about you. Sabé assures us that you have no harmful intent here. Do you mind if we make that judgment for ourselves?" Mace asked with a very stoic expression.

"No, I don't mind. I have nothing to hide."

Obi-Wan sat down on the other side of Lili. "Open your mind to me." He took her hand in his. "Please," he said with a small smile, when she didn't move.

Lili took a deep breath and hoped she was doing what was asked. With all the sighing and deep breath she had been taking since arriving, she was amazed her lungs weren't aching by now. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and concentrated. Lili sat there, wondering how long this would take, still unsure of what kind of help they could give her.

"It won't take long at all," Obi-Wan said with a grin, anticipating her thoughts. Her thoughts. He couldn't read them nor could he feel her in the Force. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at the young woman staring expectantly up at him.

_If she were Sith, we would be able to feel her._

"I agree with Sabé for now. I do not feel you are here to harm anyone. Welcome to the Jedi Temple."

"Thank you," Lili said, letting out the breath she was holding.

"Now, Lili, can you tell us why you know what you know? Sabé said that she found you in an alley, disoriented and confused as if you didn't belong here," Obi-Wan began.

"Oh, I don't belong here. I'm not from here. You're just going to launch into questions?" Lili hastened, feeling very nervous again.

"Then where are you from?"

"And yes, we are." Mace stated impassively.

Lili again took a deep breath. _To them, I'm going to seem delusional. To me, they aren't real! Well, they are, but..._

"I'm from the state of California, which is on my planet, Earth. Where are you from?" Lili retorted, her voice unintentionally sharp.

"Lili?" Sabé said, suddenly thinking of something, "Before, you mentioned something called Star Wars. What is that?"

Lili didn't know how to answer that in a way that made sense. _Oh no… Should I just lie? No, I can't do that. That would be wrong._ Lili thought, looking at everyone in the room.

"Lili, it's all right. We only want to help you. No one here thinks you're crazy," Obi-Wan said.

"Okay…" _Why should I tell them? What will it do?_ "I'll tell you the truth. But I bet you will think that I'm crazy just as soon as you hear what it is I have to tell you," Lili said quickly.

Lili took a second to look at Anakin. The expression on his face was expressionless as he motioned her to continue. She was going to tell them what Star Wars was.

"Okay, just remember that I have no intention of hurting anyone. And that what I am about to tell you is just what I know. This is so crazy. I shouldn't be doing this. I don't know what it'll do. I don't know why…I can't believe I'm doing this..." Lili said, and when no one interrupted her, she continued.

"Where I come from, this is all just someone's imagination that was actually made into a story, a movie."

"What do you mean?" Faydra asked moving to stand next to Anakin. Sabé noticed it, but didn't say anything.

"I mean that this shouldn't exist as something real. Where I come from, Earth, a man named George Lucas thought up Star Wars. This is Star Wars," Lili emphasized by waving her hands. "He made his story into a movie series and from there it has expanded into other things." Lili tried to tell them about what had spawned from Star Wars. She told them how it was all a fantasy and not real. She even tried explaining the order in which the movies were made, hoping she made sense. No one made much of a reaction to what she was saying, so she continued. "It's odd that the story I know, is already different here."

"What is the story you know?" Faydra asked, her interest piqued.

Lili then proceeded to tell them about the events of _The Phantom Menace_, to start. She explained that that was how she knew of Naboo and Coruscant. She also explained that Queen Amidala did not die, what the Trade Federation was, and how Anakin came to be a Jedi. The entire time she told of his past, his eyes grew wide in disbelief.

She also told them about Qui-Gon's death, Darth Maul, everything she knew from the movie. Lili paused only briefly to take a breath and was going to explain the plot of _Attack of the Clones_ and _Revenge of the Sith_, but thought that might not be a good idea. So, she continued to tell them about the events of _A New Hope_, _Return of the Jedi_, and the _Empire Strikes Back_. She tried to point out how the Original Trilogy was released before _The Phantom Menace_.

She hoped she was making sense. Faydra was looking at her as if she had lost her mind. Mace's expression was unchanged. Obi-wan looked puzzled and Anakin looked astonished. Sabé looked sympathetic.

Lili conveniently left out specific last names and omitted many details when explaining. She wasn't sure what the reaction would be from Anakin. She hadn't disclosed his future and was wary of what could happen if he knew.

"So, let me get this straight. All the Jedi are destroyed by this Emperor, who was formerly Darth Sidious, and his apprentice, Darth Vader, and this leads to an Empire that rules the galaxy?" Mace questioned, trying to understand.

"Exactly"

"But, there is a rebellion lead by a Princess and the Emperor is eventually destroyed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, eventually. Does this make any sense at all? This must seem like fantasy to you. It's fantasy to me," Lili said. She wondered if they actually believed her or if they did think she was crazy.

"Lili, what you say is quite incredible. This is very hard to believe," Obi-Wan said.

"Do you know who the Emperor is?" Anakin asked quietly from the back of the room.

"Yes," Lili answered hesitantly. Why would he choose to ask her about him?

"Then we should find him and his apprentice Darth Vader and stop them!" Anakin said.

"Um, well, you see…he's not the Emperor yet. I could tell you who the Emperor is. The events of the last three movies occur much later than the first one. Therefore, you cannot find his apprentice… " Lili said trying to avoid the obvious irony when Anakin said 'Darth Vader'.

"Wait, who's not the Emperor yet?" Mace asked.

"Who is the Emperor, Lili?" Faydra asked at the same time.

Lili thought it was very odd that they were all so interested in the Master Sith and hardly anything else she knew.

"Are you sure you want to hear this? It could be very incriminating…" Lili said.

"Lili, we need to know. If what you say is true…" Obi-Wan said.

"Alright…The Emperor, as far as I know, is…Chancellor Palpatine."

That got a reaction. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged glances, while Sabé gasped. Lili shook her head and wondered what else they were going to try to get out of her.

"You said before that Sidious and the Emperor were the same. So, that would mean that Palpatine is…this means that the Sith have been right under our noses this whole time!" Faydra said.

"He's not the only one…" Lili mumbled before she could stop herself.

Mace heard her. "Lili, is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"Like to tell you? No, but…well, I suppose you're going to find out sooner or later." she said, glancing at Anakin who looked as if he were trying to figure out some riddle.

"Okay, please don't kill me when I tell you this. I mean no harm," she said when Anakin finally looked at her. She was scared of what his reaction was going to be. Although, she didn't think that he would hurt her, as other Jedi surrounded her, she was more upset than she should be and had to tell them. She didn't want to hurt him. She took a deep breath. "Palpatine does find a new apprentice. And that apprentice is…"

"Is who, Lili?" Anakin asked. She was looking directly at him as if this had something to do with him and it was disturbing.

"You..." Lili whispered.

It took quite some time for it to register, judging by the silence in the room. Lili looked down at her feet. She just wanted to run from the room.

"What did you just say?" Anakin asked very slowly. It was all he could say. He wanted to know what Lili was thinking and feeling through the Force, but he couldn't and that bothered him. Why couldn't he feel her through the force? Was she lying? She had to be! How could this woman, this stranger he didn't even know, announce to the whole room that he was to be an evil, Sith Lord and Palpatine's new apprentice? It was impossible! Palpatine was a noble Chancellor, whose only care was for the good of the Republic and his people. It had angered him when she announced that he was Darth Sidious in the first place, but then to accuse him of being the Emperor? Going so far as to say that he, Anakin Skywalker, was to become the Emperor's apprentice…that _infuriated_ him. It was a feeling he had never really felt until now.

_Control your anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to… No! It won't happen! I won't let it happen._

"I'm so sorry. It's only what happens as far as I know it! It may not happen that way here! I mean so many things are already different! Besides, you, I mean, Darth Vader _is _eventually... redeemed…" Lili said, not mentioning by whom. She was sure that he hated her now. Everyone always hated her when she was the bringer of bad news. _He doesn't even know me and look what I've done..._ She swore she could feel the anger radiating off of him. The look in his eyes was enough to make her stomach churn.

"That doesn't matter!" Anakin screamed.

"Anakin! Control yourself!" Obi-Wan warned.

"Master! She just told us that I kill all of you! That I hurt everyone I know and care about! That I am to become a powerful Sith Lord! That I…I…" He couldn't go on. It took all of his control to keep his temper. Everyone was staring at him now like he had Bantha horns on his head. _No, more like I was an evil Sith Lord!_

"You," He said very calmly and pointed to Lili. "You lie…and I will prove it." Anakin forced through gritted teeth with yet another menacing look towards Lili.

With that, Anakin left. Faydra's glare was just as malicious and she followed Anakin out of the room. Lili could feel the sting of a tear and knew it would fall down her cheek at any moment. She was convinced that she had just ruined a life. _Why the hell did I tell them that?_

"Obi-Wan? Is he…?" Sabé said, still in shock. She hadn't expected to hear _that_ from Lili.

Because of Obi-Wan's bond with Anakin, he knew that Anakin was on his way off, or rather storming off, to his room to meditate. He was thankful for that. Anakin needed to meditate, just to calm his anger. He knew that Anakin had self-control and was naturally a skeptical person. He also didn't believe what Lili said. Obi-Wan knew his apprentice would not turn to the Dark Side of the Force.

"He'll be all right. Lili? I do not believe you have any harmful intention towards any of us, but this is rather...unbelievable."

"Tell that to Anakin…" Lili said quietly.

"I need to take a sample of your blood. Is that alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah…sure…whatever…" Lili said. She didn't care what happened to her at the moment. She didn't think she could feel any worse. _What a really good way to make an impression!_

Obi-Wan took out a small device and asked Lili to roll the sleeve of her dress up. Lili hadn't even felt the needle as it pricked her skin. He took a sample of her blood and then gave the device to Mace, who then left in a hurry to have it analyzed.

"I also need to discuss this with other members of the council," Obi-Wan said, and stood up.

"Lili we would like you to stay with us until we can figure out what to do with you. Do you feel safe here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, although I can't imagine why you would want me to stay. Can Sabé stay, too?"

Sabé was quite surprised at Lili's request, but took note of the urgency in her voice. She knew that Lili was scared and wanted to help her in anyway possible. She also wanted friendship with Lili and spending more time with her, helping her through this was imperative.

"Of course she can," he said with an understanding smile. He could read Lili's thoughts like an open book, but not through the Force. The expressions on her face and in her eyes were enough. "We can continue this later."

Obi-Wan left Sabé and Lili alone. Lili had the same look on her face as when she discovered whom she looked like. It was a look of sorrow, angst, and confusion. And that was something else Sabé wanted to talk to Lili about.

"Lili," Sabé said and took Lili's hand. "Why didn't you tell them that you looked like Queen Amidala?"

"I didn't tell them I looked like her because…I don't know…"

_Do they know who I look like? Does Anakin know? Anakin…_

"Would you like me to tell-"

"NO! No... don't. I will tell them eventually… Sabé, I don't feel so good."

Sabé nodded and left to see if she could find out room arrangements. She wanted to be near Lili, just in case she needed her.

Once again Lili was left alone. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. _I've ruined his life…this isn't supposed to happen…what do they think of me? What does Anakin think of me?_

And with that Lili cried herself to sleep on the small sofa. She slept the whole afternoon away. Sabé returned once to check on her, but discovered she was sleeping, so left again, hoping to sort through her own questions.


	6. Eyes Wide Shut

Thank you for all the great reviews! They are much appreciated!

**Chapter Six - Eyes Wide Shut**

Obi-Wan sat in front of the computer terminal in sheer disbelief. He was in the Temple Med Center completely alone. After checking on a still angry, but meditating Anakin, he had come there, spending all night analyzing. His back was killing him from sitting at the computer terminal for too long, calculating and recalculating the results of Lili's blood test. He found the results startling. Only one other time had he been surprised by the results of a midi-chlorian scan-when his Padawan's blood had shown an incredible amount of Midi-chorlians. She was the complete opposite. Lili had no midi-chlorians in her blood. All life the galaxy had midi-chlorians, even if it was minimal. This also meant that she wasn't touched by the Force. Or that she was from this galaxy.

"Well, at least she isn't a Sith," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. "Then who is she? Does this mean she's telling us the truth?"

"Talk to yourself, do you?"

"Master Yoda! I did not sense you were there," Obi-Wan said, startled by Master Yoda's approach.

Yoda approached Obi-wan from behind, leaning into his gimer stick with each slow step. "Of course not! Keep you on your toes, I must. Rely on the Force always, you shouldn't. Be mindful without it, you will," Yoda said, smacking Obi-Wan's knee lightly with his gimer stick as he came to stand next to Obi-Wan.

"Do you see this, Master? The woman has no midi-chlorians," Obi-Wan said, rubbing his knee and looking at Yoda, who was eye-level to him as he stepped up to the platform on which the computer terminal sat.

"Yes. A void, I felt. The Council is worried. Harmful, is she?"

"I don't know, Master. She is not a Sith, for even the Sith have the Force, but she doesn't."

"Tell you of us, did she?" Yoda asked, intrigued by Mace's report on Lili.

"Yes, quite a bit actually. She's a stranger to us all, yet she knows details of me, the Jedi, the Sith…and my Padawan. She told of events that have not taken place, but could have. According to her, she is from a planet named Earth where we are all in something called a movie."

Yoda shifted his stance and placed both hands over his gimer stick. Yoda nodded wisely. "The Council has been told. A reason then she is here. Tell of Padawan Skywalker's future, did she?"

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, a little unsure of what to say.

"All day I do not have! Tell me, you must!" Yoda said with another whack at Obi-Wan's knee.

Obi-Wan was beginning to think Yoda enjoyed using his gimer stick a little too much.

"Effective truth extractor it is!" Yoda said raising it again.

"Yes, Master. She told of Anakin's future," Obi-Wan blurted out. "Master, she told him he was to be a Sith Lord under Emperor Palpatine and would destroy the Jedi. Anakin is quite disturbed about it."

"Projecting his emotions, he is. Anger. Fear. Control it he must. Or his future will be what the woman has predicted."

"Master, do you believe there is truth in what she says?"

"Visions I have seen. But only visions. A test for Padawan Skywalker she is. The beginning of his Knighthood trials has come."

"See this, you must," Yoda said and pulled a data card out of the pocket of his robes. He handed it to Obi-Wan who then took the previous data card out of the computer terminal and replaced it with the one Yoda handed him. The image of a young woman appeared.

"Master, is that…Lili?" Obi-Wan said with a confused look.

"No. A Queen that woman was. Padmé Amidala Naberrie of Naboo. She lives no longer."

"I don't understand," Obi-Wan said reading the file.

"Padmé, Lili is not. Look like her she does, but no more that that." Yoda lowered his eyelids and sighed. "Sabé. A handmaiden she was to Padmé. Perhaps her appearance is a connection."

"Why Master? Why does she look like a Queen who died ten years ago? How can we be sure she is not the Queen?"

"Unknown that is. Destiny it is for her. At her funeral, I was. Lili, the Queen she is not," Yoda repeated and turned away. He slowly began to walk out of the Med Center. Obi-Wan took the datacard out of the computer terminal and followed.

After a few moments, Obi-Wan spoke again. "Master, Anakin doesn't want Lili to stay. He feels that she is a Sith or 'out to get him' if you will. He is still quite upset at her admission."

"Padawan Skywalker's fate has been determined by Lili. Change it he must. She cannot. A trial he shall have. Lili is a part, that has been seen."

Obi-Wan stopped momentarily to crouch before Yoda. "Master, did the council know Lili would come? Is what Lili said about Anakin true?"

Yoda said nothing, but continued to walk down the hall towards Lili's room. Obi-Wan stood and again followed.

"See her, I will." Yoda finally stated.

Lili woke with a start. Her neck was killing her. She had been sleeping in the same position all night. At first she was disoriented and didn't recognize her surroundings.

She got up from the sofa and stretched, though her body still ached. She faced the window and saw the first morning rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon. The Temple was tall enough that it towered over the highest buildings. The sun began to light the sky and the last few stars began to fade and she welcomed a new day to start again.

There was a soft knock on the door and it slid open bringing light into the room. Lili turned and squinted at the bright light. She saw two figures enter and approach her, one short and one tall. It was Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan. She saw Obi-Wan wave his hand and the lights came on. She sat back down, letting her eyes adjust to the bright light.

"Lili, this is…"

"Know me, she does." Yoda interrupted before Obi-Wan could finish.

"Yes, I do…Master Yoda," Lili said as Obi-Wan sat down next to her.

Even sitting on the couch, she was taller than Yoda. Before he was just a puppet in a movie to her. But now, actually being in the Star Wars universe and looking at him, it was more real. She looked towards her feet. She somehow felt intimidated by the little green alien.

"Frightened, are you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda, I am. I…I don't know why I'm here…"

"A reason, there is. Find it, you must. The Council has decided."

"Decided what? I've only been here one day. What's going to happen to me? What am I supposed to do? And who gives you the right to decide something about me?"

"Lili" Obi-Wan said, gently placing his hand on her arm. "It's all right. Calm down."

"Speak of the truth, you do. Padawan Skywalker's fate you hold."

"You mean you know that Anakin is to become…" She couldn't say it.

"Visions I have seen. Only visions are they. Be mindful of the future. Always changing, it is. A test you are for him."

"What do you mean, a test?"

Yoda suddenly turned the conversation to Obi-Wan.

"To Naboo, your apprentice will go. Protect the King, he will. The first trial of his Knighthood has begun. Three days he has to prepare."

"Excuse me?" Lili interrupted, bringing the conversation back to herself. "What do you mean that I am a test for him?"

Obi-Wan found it a little amusing that she would be so bold to interrupt Master Yoda. No Padawan in the universe would dare to speak to his Master in such a way, and yet she had the gall to do so. Yoda only slightly lifted his ears.

"Bold, are you? Hmm? Go with him you will. This is what the Council has decided. Sabé will guide you."

"Wha…go with him? Why? He…He's…" Lili wanted to pull her hair out. _Anakin must hate me. He is not going to want me to go with him to Naboo. _"Why do I have to go to Naboo? You just said he's supposed to protect the King."

"Trust in the Force, you must. It will guide you. Brought you here, it must have. Only way."

And with that Yoda turned to leave. Lili was left confused. _Why must he speak in such a cryptic language? A Buddhist monk makes more sense._ She turned to look at Obi-Wan for help.

"Lili, I think you should speak to Anakin before you go. He-"

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Lili said staring at the floor in front of her. "Why was I brought here? I shouldn't have told him…"

"Lili," Obi-Wan said as he stood. "You need to speak to Anakin. He won't hurt you, I promise. He feels that you have a sinister purpose here. Your trip will be easier if you speak to him before hand."

Lili stood and faced Obi-Wan, suddenly angry. "I do not have a sinister purpose! And I don't want to go to Naboo! I want to go home!"

"Lili, why didn't you tell us you looked like the Queen of Naboo?"

"Because I don't! I mean…I do, here, but not where I come from. I look very different. It's another thing I don't understand."

"Your likeness to Amidala may have something to do with the Council sending you with Anakin to Naboo. Anakin knows nothing about you. None of us do, but you will be spending most of your time with him there. He will protect you. You need to speak with him."

"I don't want to, Obi-Wan. How can I look him in the face after what I've done?"

Obi-Wan folded his arms in his robe and walked to the door. "You've done nothing wrong, Lili. If you were meant to tell him of his future, then so be it. You are afraid and I understand. Trust in the Force."

Obi-Wan left and once again Lili was by herself. She went over to the window and gazed out at Coruscant. _Trust the Force, they say…_

Lili watched the sun finally rise. The sight of the rising sun warmed her heart, despite her frustration. The sky was filled with the brilliant colors of orange, yellow, and red. It reminded her of the sunrises she saw with Jake at the beach. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool glass, letting the warmth of the sun seep into her skin. It felt so sinful and yet, so relaxing. She took a moment to remember the last time she saw a sunrise with Jake. It was right before she left for college…

Lili shook her head and heaved a sigh. She knew what she had to do.


	7. Relations of Marriage

**Chapter Seven - Relations of Marriage**

After Lili had found what she determined to be the shower, or 'fresher as it was called here, she felt better. She had taken the longest shower possible. It was one of the pleasures she was glad had followed her here. She had discovered a wonderful smelling soap, which also lightened her mood. After her shower, she found fresh clothes in a dresser; brown pants like the typical Jedi garb, and a white gauzy top. She was prepared to start the day as a new person. _I'm here and I have to accept that. Besides, how many Star Wars nerds get to live their fantasy? I should be thankful I have this chance!_ Lili took one last look at her appearance in the vanity mirror and headed towards the door. She stopped suddenly and went back into the 'fresher. She picked up the dress she had worn earlier and looked for the hidden pocket. When she found what she was looking for she heaved a sigh of relief. The photograph. It was her only link to home and she didn't want to risk losing it. She placed it in the pocket of her pants and left to find Sabé.

She had just stepped outside her room when Faydra rushed past by without saying a word. Lili had to step back to avoid being knocked down. _That was odd…_ She shrugged it off and was about to set out to find Sabé when the door across from her slid open. She liked the thought of her room being across from Sabé's.

"Lili! Hello! Are you feeling any better?" Sabé said as she stepped out to join Lili in the hallway.

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"You look lovely today." Sabé said.

"Thank you!" Lili said with a smile. She was enjoying Sabé's company already.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am actually," Lili's stomach growled and her hand flew to it. "Very hungry, I guess!"

"Then follow me. I was told that the cafeteria is just below us. Let's see what we can grab," Sabé said and led Lili down the hallway. They passed several students and teachers, each one nodding to Lili and Sabé. Just before reaching the top of the stairs, a group of children came from behind them and all but one ran down the stairs. It was a little girl. She had stopped in front of Lili and had a very puzzled look on her face.

"Are you the stranger?" she asked from behind big blue eyes.

"Well, I guess I am," Lili concluded as she crouched down to the little girl.

"What's your name?" The little girl asked with an impish grin.

"Lili. What's yours, little one?"

"You're not a stranger. I've seen you in my dreams."

And with that the little girl ran down the stairs to join her group. Lili stood up quite confused.

"Well, that was odd," Sabé said.

"Everything here is odd to me," Lili muttered, shaking her head.

They continued down the stairs. Lili followed Sabé around several corners and hallways until they reached an open, circular common area. A kitchen was adjacent to where they were and there were several tables in the room. Glass panels that went from floor to ceiling brought light into the room. Several walkways seemed to hang above the common area. There were glass doors in all the panels and off the walkways leading out to the beautiful garden Lili had seen earlier. The garden was rich with colors and exotic plants that she couldn't recognize. It was a breathtaking and magical site.

"Stay here. I'll go see what I can find to eat for us," Sabé said as they found a table. Lili sat down while Sabé went into the kitchen. There were many students, Jedi, and Padawans in the room and sitting at tables. The group of children she saw earlier were now outside playing in the garden while an older student watched. It was a lovely site to see. Many of the children were focused on chasing what looked like a butterfly.

"Are you Lili?"

Lili looked away from the children to see a young woman standing next her.

"Yes, how did you know?" Lili asked.

"You're the only one without a Force signature and word gets around. Mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, of course not! Hello!" Lili said and pulled out a chair for her. _Guess gossip does travel fast..._

"How are you? My name is Jenice," the young woman said with an angelic smile as she sat down.

"Everyone keeps asking me that. I'm fine really…considering…" Lili said as she spotted Faydra across the room. She was leaning against one of the panels looking outside. Faydra looked deep in thought. Lili wanted to say something to her. She felt the need to explain herself. She was unsure how Faydra felt about her, although Lili questioned why she cared at all what others thought of her. She hadn't ever before. _I should say something._

"I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me…" Lili stood and was just about to go over and speak to Faydra, but froze when she saw Anakin approaching her from the other side of the room. Lili watched as she saw Anakin come up behind Faydra and wrap his arms around her waist. He said something to her and she giggled. Lili's mouth dropped open as she saw Anakin begin to nuzzle Faydra's neck. She tugged on Anakin's braid and turned in his arms to embrace him.

"Oh yeah…there they go again. They are always doing that, even when the Masters don't approve. They do make a cute couple," Jenice said as Lili slowly sat back down.

"You mean…they are…together!" Lili was incredulous. She couldn't stop staring at the couple giving a generous public display of affection. Wasn't affection and attachments forbidden? Faydra trying to shove her tongue down his throat _had_ to be forbidden!

"Oh yes. After Padawan Skywalker reaches his Knighthood, they are to be joined."

Lili's head snapped around to face Jenice.

"What!"

"You know…married?"

Lili was not only shocked, again, but now it was her turn to be furious. She pursed her lips and took a deep breath. _No…NO! This is NOT how it is supposed to be. This isn't right. It can't be!_ Lili closed her eyes and took another deep breath. _Something is so wrong about this…_

Sabé returned to the table with two trays to find Lili digging her nails into the table and a young woman asking if she was ill. Sabé set the trays down and focused her attention on what Lili was staring at. She saw a young couple in love kissing. She thought it was sweet.

"Lili? What's wrong? You're going to break a nail if you keep doing that," Sabé said gently lifting Lili's hands from the table.

"It's not supposed to happen this way!"

"What's not supposed to happen?" Jenice asked, confused.

"Lili? Lili!" Sabé said, shaking Lili when she didn't respond.

Lili turned wide-eyed to look at Sabé. "I can't…I don't…" Lili turned back to look at the couple. "Why aren't things the way they are supposed to be?" She continued to watch Anakin and Faydra, wondering when they would stop to breathe. Her hands became fists. She was angry. Angry that her life had changed and now angry at what she saw.

Sabé and Jenice were thoroughly confused by Lili's reaction. They watched as Lili's skin flushed and her eyes clouded in anger. She chanted the word "no" again and again. They both jumped when she slammed her fists down on the table. The utensils on the trays bounced and it was loud enough to make others around them turn and look at Lili. Anakin and Faydra didn't notice.

"Lili, please calm down," Sabé begged quietly.

"Um, if you'll excuse me…" Jenice got up and slowly walked away from Lili and Sabé.

"I'm fine, Sabé. Perfectly fine." _Just as soon as I get my life in order. This isn't right, but I will make it right._ Lili folded her hands in her lap and cleared her throat.

"What's for breakfast?"

Sabé was about to say something, but decided not to. Instead, she sat down and passed Lili her tray. Lili ate quietly, but glanced up periodically to look at Anakin and Faydra. They had paused often during their make-out session to laugh, cuddle, and whisper to each other. Sabé said nothing about Lili's strange behavior. _She must have a reason…_

Lili continued to eat the strange food, until she saw Anakin abruptly pull away from Faydra. He turned away and just stood for a moment. Faydra looked confused, but left Anakin alone. Lili finished eating and continued to watch as Anakin turned back to Faydra, said something, hugged her, and left the cafeteria. Faydra watched Anakin leave and then went through one of the doors to the garden.

Lili folded her hands in her lap again and looked at Sabé, who was still eating her breakfast.

"Sabé? Does that seem weird to you?"

"Does what seem weird to me?"

"Anakin and Faydra?"

"No, why would it seem weird?'

Lili didn't answer, but instead started to bite her lower lip. She had to find a plan. A plan? A plan for what? What business of hers was it if Anakin and Faydra were together? It wasn't like Anakin was in love with Padmé. He probably had never seen Queen Amidala for that matter. He would have been a child when she died and if he had seen an image, she would have been under white makeup and heavy costumes. _Well, if that's the same in this universe…_ So, why then, did she still feel the demon of jealousy?

"Sabé, if you'll excuse me," Lili said and got up, leaving a still confused Sabé at the table. Lili left the cafeteria to seek out the pride-injured Anakin. She needed to talk him. She would just have to ignore the fact the he and Faydra had been practically tearing each other's clothes off in public. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She had no right to Anakin. _That's a lie. He's supposed to be with Padmé, not Faydra…_


	8. A Little Piece of Destiny

**Chapter Eight - A Little Piece of Destiny**

Obi-Wan sat on the small sofa waiting for Anakin. He had sent for his Padawan earlier, but he decided Anakin was testing his patience when he had to Force call for him a second time. He had taken great satisfaction, however, when he interrupted his latest make-out session with Faydra.

His purpose was to insist Anakin remain calm and civil around Lili, though he had faith that Anakin would. He was a gentleman, after all. 

Anakin finally returned to his room, flushed and avoided all eye contact with his Master. He immediately began working on one of the many lightsabers he was building. It amazed Obi-wan that Anakin could be so unintentionally rude. Perhaps he was wrong about Anakin's manners.

"Anakin, the Council feels that it is time to begin your Trials." Obi-Wan stated bluntly. He had hoped the Council's decision would be more of a surprise for Anakin and certainly not so soon. Anakin was only nineteen. Obi-Wan believed Anakin still had much training ahead, but the Council had decided that it was time to test his Padawan.

Obi-Wan waited for his reaction.

Anakin froze and looked up at Obi-Wan.

"Really Master?" Anakin said, pausing in the construction of his lightsaber. "Master, does this have anything to do with that…woman?"

No one had ever said Anakin wasn't astute. "Yes, Anakin. It does have to do with Lili."

At the mention of her name, Anakin went back to his construction. Obi-Wan sensed that Anakin was agitated, but not angry.

"The Council feels that she is here for a reason. That she is a part of your destiny."

"A part of my destiny? She's here to ruin my life…" Anakin mumbled as he moved a small magnifying glass attached to the desk over the lightsaber. He began to use a soldering tool, causing small clouds of smoke to float past Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, she's not here to ruin your life. No one knows exactly why she's here."

"Master, how do we know that she isn't a Sith? How can we even trust what she says? I can't even feel her through the Force!"

"And that is why she isn't a Sith. If she were masking her Force signature, Yoda would know. Even that takes use of the Force. She has done nothing wrong, Anakin. She told us what she needed to tell us."

Anakin stopped his work and looked up at Obi-Wan again, with eyes filled with confusion. "Done nothing wrong? Master, she's never met or and doesn't even know who I am, and yet she laid out my future for all to see. What am I supposed to do? Believe her? Tell me that's not depressing."

"The future is always in motion. You choose which path to take, Anakin. Having someone predict it doesn't make it so," Obi-wan explained, leaving out Yoda's earlier mention of his visions.

Anakin stood abruptly, shaking the desk and spilling tools and parts to the floor.

"Master, I will not turn to the Dark Side. I will prove her wrong," Anakin said vehemently.

"I believe you Anakin, but temptation will strike. That is why you must pass your Trials. You are the youngest Padawan to take them. And strongest. They will not be easy for you," Obi-Wan said as Anakin began to pace the room.

"Does she have to stay here?" Anakin paused his pacing and looked at Obi-Wan. "Master, does the Council believe I will turn to the Dark Side?"

"Anakin, the Council believes that she is a key to your future. That is why you are both going to Naboo. You leave the day after tomorrow."

"Wha-Why am I going to Naboo? And why is she coming! Master, I can't go. I have classes and training to do. I don't want to leave Faydra and…I…"

Obi-Wan stood and faced Anakin. "Anakin, this is the first Trial of your Knighthood. It is what the Council has decided. I cannot change it. I would suggest that you prepare for your trip," He turned and approached the door to leave. "Bear with her, Anakin. She is a stranger to us all. I'm sure that she is confused and doesn't intend to harm you."

Obi-Wan pushed the button on the panel and the door slid open. He stepped outside, but turned back to Anakin.

"She's not your enemy, Anakin. Protect her. She is more vulnerable than you are."

Obi-Wan left, leaving Anakin to gather his thoughts and accept his next destination. Anakin sat down on the sofa and held his head in his hands. _'She's not your enemy… Protect her…'_Obi-Wan's words echoed in his mind. _Protect her from what?_ Anakin hadn't seen Lili since the day he literally ran into her...and shocked him. In all honesty, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She had given him devastating news. But that wasn't the only reason. She had an unnerving innocence about her, which led Anakin to believe that he might be wrong about her. And she was too damn pretty for her own good. _She's prettier than Faydra…No…_ Anakin tugged at his hair. _I shouldn't be having these thoughts. I'm supposed to marry Faydra…_

A soft knock on the door brought Anakin out of his musings. He immediately knew who it was. She was the only one in the entire Temple without a Force signature, leaving a void on the other side of the door. With a sigh, Anakin used the Force to open it, not moving from the sofa.

Lili cautiously stepped inside the small room, unsure of what Anakin would say to her. The warm colors of sand, taupe, and beige of the décor greeted her. The color scheme seemed to fit as Anakin was from Tatooine, a ball of dust in space. The faint stench of smoke reached her, making her bring her hand up to her nose. She spotted Anakin to her right, sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Um…" She whispered as she cleared her throat. "Anakin? I hope you don't mind…um, I passed Obi-Wan in the hall. He said you'd be here…I think we need to talk…Are you okay?" Lili asked as she walked over to the sofa.

"I'm fine. What do you want to talk about?" Anakin asked, sharply. Her hair was now loose and free about her shoulders. It was ravaged with curls, framing her creamy face. It was a vision he wasn't prepared for. The scowl on his face intensified when he noticed how sheer her tunic was and how tight the pants she wore seemed.

"Um, well…" Lili stopped, trying to figure out what she was going to say. The frown on his face intimidated her. She had never thought the furrow of a brow when a man was scowling was sexy until just now. 

"Look, I don't have all day. What is it you want?" Anakin asked, his voice icy, and stood up. He towered over Lili. He was somewhat pleased when she backed away from him. Though, Anakin could still smell the faint scent of Zhora Flower soap. It was acting as an aphrodisiac on him and damn, was it distracting.

Anakin's reaction to her made her furious. She had done nothing wrong, and yet Anakin was acting like she was the vilest creature in the galaxy. Since when did telling the truth get you into so much trouble? She was tired of being so intimidated by this new universe, reactions to her unfamiliarity of this reality, looking like Padmé, and now how Anakin treated her. Of all people, she wanted to be on even ground with Anakin Skywalker.

"Hey? What the hell is your problem? I am a human being, so speak to me like one!" Lili said, taking a step closer to Anakin and placing her hands on her hips. She felt a surge of courage run through her as she prayed she could hold on to it.

Anakin arched his eyebrows in response. He was surprised that Lili was actually standing up to him, considering she thought that he was supposed to become a powerful Sith Lord. Perhaps she didn't have as much fear in her as he had seen during her confession earlier. He was eager to find out.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? Sorry? Do you know what that word means? It means that it sucks that I had to tell you that you were going to become Darth Vader, but I had to, okay? I didn't want to. But you all just seemed to want to know so bad what it was I knew. Talk about persistence. What if I didn't tell you? Huh? Would that have made you feel better, you jerk!" Lili continued advancing on Anakin, now causing him to be the one step back. She poked him in the chest with a slim finger and continued, "You, Anakin Skywalker are going to take everything I said and change it. You are not going to become a Sith Lord. Understand?"

Anakin didn't know what to say. The woman had fire in her. Her brown eyes were blazing with fury. Anakin was convinced that if she _was_ a Sith, she could have easily killed him right there with just the anger in her eyes.

"Let me get this straight," Anakin said, removing Lili's finger from his chest but not letting go of her hand. "First, you expect me to believe what you say and now you demand that I change what is supposedly going to happen? That doesn't make sense."

Lili tried to pull away but Anakin didn't let go of her hand. She was annoyed, not that she was complaining. "I never asked you to believe me. You can forget everything I told you, if you wish. I don't care. I just thought…I thought that it was important you knew. No one should be kept in the dark about his or her life. Secrets just destroy people. Look at it from my point of view. What if you knew a terrible secret about Faydra or Obi-Wan that affected the lives of everyone in the galaxy? Would you keep it a secret for very long? No, I don't think so."

"Important? You think it's important that I know I kill thousands of people in the near future? Important that I become a Sith Lord named Darth Vader? Important that…"

Lili tried to pull away again but to no avail. "I get the point. I'm sorry, Anakin. I should have waited to tell you. Please don't hate me."

Anakin sighed. "I don't hate you Lili. I just… You'll forgive me if I don't exactly trust you. I'm angry. I don't…I don't know if it's with you or…"

Anakin had started massaging her hand and Lili found it both relaxing and distracting at the same time.

"Or what? I can't imagine how you feel," Lili eyed him thoughtfully. "You _do_ believe me, don't you?" The look in his eyes had changed from anger to as if he were pleading for his life.

"What if it does happen? What if I can't prevent it from happening? I don't know why I… Yes, somewhere, deep down…I do believe you and that bothers me."

"Anakin?"

"Yes, Lili?"

"Please let go of my hand…"

Anakin looked at the hand he was holding and immediately dropped it. He hadn't even been aware of what he was doing. He blushed and turned away from Lili, hoping to salvage some sense of pride.

"Anakin? Do you know why I am going to Naboo with you?"

Anakin was glad for the change in subject. "No, I don't. All I know is that my Trials have started and you have something to do with it. Didn't you say that Naboo is where your Trade Federation invaded?"

"Yes, and it isn't MY Trade Federation… That's another thing…" Lili said and walked around Anakin to face him again. "…that's different. As far as I know, the Trade Federation invaded Naboo. But here, it didn't. Things are very different. Therefore, what I know about your future may be different as well."

"I hope so, Lili. I will find out from my Master why we are going to Naboo. According to the Holonews, the election for ruler of Naboo is about to occur."

_The elections… Queen Amidala…_ Lili was reminded of the fact that she looked like the former Queen of Naboo. She wondered what kind of reaction people would have to her. She guessed that Anakin didn't know that she looked like Queen Amidala, but didn't see a need to tell him just yet. But, hadn't she just told him that secrets destroy people? No, it wasn't a secret if she was going to tell him in due time. For now, she felt that she had already caused him enough confusion. Lili looked up just in time to catch the to stare at the beautiful sky blue eyes of Anakin Skywalker staring back at her. She could get lost in those eyes if she wasn't careful.

Anakin looked down at the petite woman staring up at him, wondering what she was thinking. Did she still have fear at the unknown or did she have that flame within her still lit? He pondered on the benefits of testing that theory. He agreed that he would have that chance again. But, it was difficult to accept that he couldn't read her thoughts. He had always been able to read people openly, but she was a challenge. And he loved challenges.

She had begun to chew on her lower lip and he guessed that she didn't know she was doing it. Or that it was driving him mad just watching her. He concluded he was attracted to Lili, that much was apparent, but knew he shouldn't be. He was in love with Faydra, wasn't he? Faydra was a good woman who cared about him and returned his affection. But, was it just affection? Lust? Anakin had never doubted his feelings before. That is, until a brown-eyed puzzle came into his life.

"Lili?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for my reaction earlier."

"Uh-huh…"

_Now he's grinning. Why he is grinning at me like that? How can someone be so gorgeous? Mother of God...he looks exactly like Hayden Christensen..._

"Lili?"

"Hmm?"

"Sabé is outside the door searching for you."

"That's nice, Hayd…what? OH!" Lili realized what she had been doing -drooling- and ran past Anakin to the door.

Anakin turned around, anticipating Lili's question.

"How did you know that…"

_He's grinning again…_ "Oh…duh…the Force, right? Yeah…" Lili said and opened the door feeling like the stupidest person in the universe. Sabé was on the other side just about to knock.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you alright?" Sabé asked, noticing the blush on Lili's cheeks.

"You bet!" Lili nodded and brushed past Sabé into the hallway.

This was the second time that Sabé noticed something odd about Lili when she was around Padawan Anakin Skywalker. She swore that she would get to the bottom of it.

Anakin laughed and shook his head as the door closed. This was going to be an interesting trip to Naboo.


	9. Fanfiction Writers

**Chapter Nine - Fanfiction Writers**

Lili was in awe of the Temple Library and was glad that Sabé suggested they go there. She was convinced it took up the entire basement of the Jedi Temple. Lili said nothing as she and Sabé slowly walked through what seemed like hundreds of aisles of bookshelves. She stopped periodically to pick up a book filled with strange, alien writing all the while wondering what was written. She loved how some books were the size of her palm and some were the size of a door. She didn't even want to guess how someone read a book that size. Sabé said nothing the whole time, but instead watched as Lili's emotions changed from happiness to confusion to wonder. Eventually, Lili found a computer terminal in front of a window, but in a quiet secluded corner and sat down. Sabé pulled up a chair beside her and waited for Lili to ask her how to use the computer.

"I want to catch up on my Star Wars history," Lili said to a blank screen.

Sabé giggled and Lili turned to face her.

"I mean…"

"I know what you meant," Sabé said as she reached over Lili to punch a few buttons on the terminal. The screen lit up and waited for input.

"What do you want to look up?"

"Um…I don't know," Lili said with a shrug. "How about the history of Coruscant? Naboo? Queen Amidala?"

"Type in a name or place here," Sabé pointed to the screen. "The computer will find anything related to it. I'm sure you can find what you want to know."

"Thanks," Lili said and began a search on the history of Naboo. The computer keys were in English, or Basic, and so was the language. In a matter of seconds, the screen was filled with news articles, documents, and images of Naboo. Lili only half-skimmed over the information the computer retrieved, however. She was waiting for Sabé to say something to her. She suspected Sabé had originally dragged her here to drill her about her behavior earlier in the cafeteria and her meeting with Anakin.

Lili guessed correctly.

"You're not going to tell me what that was all about are you?" Sabé finally asked Lili in a desperate tone, trying to take her attention away from the computer terminal in front of her.

"Tell you what?" Lili asked not looking away from the screen.

"You know what I am talking about," Sabé placed her hands on her hips impatiently. She knew Lili was being evasive on purpose and was dying to know why.

Lili said nothing, but grinned instead. It was the first time she felt like smiling in a long time. She really liked Sabé and knew that she was sitting on pins and needles wanting to know and Lili was happy to make her wait a few moments longer. She began reading an article about the Royal Elections on Naboo and it's history.

"Lili!" Sabé exclaimed and threw her hands in the air. Lili stopped reading and broke into laughter. A librarian nearby shook her head, but continued to stack books.

"No, I'm not going to tell you," Lili stated and folded her hands demurely in her lap.

"What? Oh come on…you can't torture me like this! You have to tell me what is going on. Why were you so upset in the cafeteria? And why were you all flushed when you came out of Anakin Skywalker's room? What did he say to you? More importantly, what did you do? You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Sabé couldn't get her questions out fast enough. She knew Lili was neglecting to tell her just to be mean.

"Yes," Lili gasped between her laughing fits. "Yes, I am doing this on purpose." She wiped a tear and tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Sabé. I'm only trying to have some fun in all this madness."

"I forgive you. Now, tell me. Please?" Sabé looked as eager as a child about to receive candy.

"Sabé? What do you know about Faydra?" Lili asked seriously.

"Well, not much. I know that she's been at the Temple for quite some time and that she and Anakin Skywalker are a couple."

"Yeah, that's not obvious…" Lili muttered, placing her chin in her hand and went back to looking at the computer… "How do you know so much about things, anyway?"

"I've spoken with Obi-Wan a few times over the past few years. I met him when I first came to Coruscant. He saved my life."

"I'm sure that's a story in itself, isn't it? Tell me about it?"

Sabé wasn't going to let Lili change the subject that easy.

"Lili, why does it bother you so much that they are a coup-" Sabé stopped when an image of her former Queen appeared on the screen. Lili read aloud about the events surrounding her death. Sabé could not have looked more forlorn when Lili faced her again.

"You look exactly like her. Why?" Sabé sighed and pushed a strand of Lili's hair behind her ear. "You have her personality, too, you know. I'm glad you came here. I don't care why you are here…just that you are. It must be fate, your destiny. I know you can't replace her, but you remind me so much of her. Is that only a coincidence?"

Lili grabbed Sabé's hand and clutched it to her chest. "Sabé, I'll find out why I am here. I've only been here a short time, and yet, you remind me so much of my roommate, Morgan. She's my closest friend. I don't think its coincidence. I don't believe in them."

A tear slipped down Lili's cheek. Lili let go of Sabé's hand and wiped it away, surprised. She missed Morgan terribly and didn't know when or even if she would ever see her again. Morgan had always kept her sane in all the madness that followed Lili wherever she went. She wondered how Morgan was taking her sudden disappearance.

Lili looked at Sabé, who had a slight smile on her face now and was gazing out the window. _I wonder what she's thinking about…_ Lili felt like she was intruding upon a relationship that never should have been shattered. _If Queen Amidala hadn't been murdered, I wonder how things would be different… would I be here? Would it be the same as in the movies?_ Sabé's earlier questions lingered in her mind: 'Why were you so upset in the cafeteria?' Lili turned back to the computer and stared at the image of Queen Amidala. _Why was I so upset? Because I have a mad crush on Hayden Christensen? No, because Padmé Naberrie is the mother of Anakin Skywalker's children?_ Lili began to fidget and wondered if she should tell Sabé that little detail. She was the last person Lili wanted to lie to. Sabé had believed her from the start. Lili looked up at Sabé again. She was back to wearing a frown and had her head bowed.

"Sabé, I…"

"There you are, Lili."

Obi-Wan approached Lili and Sabé with a serene smile. Lili immediately noticed the change in Sabé's demeanor and almost laughed out loud. The sparkle had returned to Sabé's eyes and obviously her reminiscing had ceased. She now wore a bright smile and focused all her attention on the Jedi Master. Lili made a mental note to ask Sabé how exactly Obi-wan had saved her life. He obviously meant much more to her than just a casual acquaintance.

"I have the details of your trip to Naboo."

"Naboo?" Sabé was quite confused. She turned back to Lili. "Why are you going to Naboo? When are you going to Naboo?"

"I'm not quite sure _why_ I'm going to Naboo. All I know is that I am being forced to go with Anakin and I don't want to," Lili said the last sentence with a smirk in Obi-Wan's direction.

"You're not being forced, Lili. The Council feels it's for the best," Obi-Wan said folding his arms in his robe.

Lili rolled her eyes. "Great. I say that someone is to become a Sith Lord and they want me to go to Naboo with him. How's that for ironic?"

"If it makes you feel any better, you won't be alone with him. Not that he would hurt you." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Sabé's shoulder. "Sabé is going with you."

"I am?" Sabé asked, gazing up at Obi-Wan. Lili thought Sabé was going to let out a blissful sigh at any moment.

"Yes, the Council feels that you would be able to help Lili. You know Naboo better than any of us. I suggested it would be a good idea."

"Don't you love how the Council 'feels' that this should be this way or…"

"Of course I'll go!" Sabé exclaimed, interrupting Lili.

Lili turned her head and held her breath to keep from laughing.

"Good. Here are the details. My Padawan will be piloting his ship…he knows not to be rough with you." Obi-Wan handed a small data pad to Sabé, who passed it to Lili without breaking eye contact with Obi-Wan.

Lili did let out a snort of laughter then. She wasn't sure if she was laughing about Sabé's very obvious attraction to Obi-Wan or if it was because what he just said came out very wrong. _If only the fan fiction writers could see this now!_ Both Sabé and Obi-Wan were ignoring Lili at this point. She rolled her eyes again and decided to have some more fun.

"Say…Sabé? Why don't you and the esteemed Jedi Master go have lunch or something? I would like to catch up on some reading."

"Yes, that would be lovely," Obi-Wan said and extended his arm. Sabé practically jumped up and laced her arm through his.

"Enjoy reading up on your catching…" Sabé said, transposing her words as she gazed at the man next to her. They walked out of the Library quietly whispering to each other.

Lili shook her head when Sabé's laughter reached her in the corner of the Library. She was glad that Obi-Wan Kenobi brought happiness to Sabé. She gathered that Sabé had been through much more torment then she would care to tell. If Sabé could survive it and continue on, then so would Lili.

Lili spent the rest of the day in the Temple Library. She read everything she could about anything. She wanted to not only keep her mind off her unusual situation, but to gain as much knowledge as she could. She was forced to leave when the Library closed, but returned the next day to finish before she left for Naboo. She was fascinated with what she read. She read about the different species on Coruscant and Naboo, the histories of the Jedi and the Sith, the biographies of everyone she could think of. She made mental notes about the differences and similarities of what she knew. Sabé checked on her twice and made her take a break for meals. She finished early that evening and prepared for her trip. Sabé helped her pack and even quizzed Lili on what she found out about Naboo. She passed with flying colors and even tried to question Sabé about her 'lunch' with Obi-Wan. Sabé was just as mean as Lili was and playfully wouldn't tell her anything. Deciding she was more patient than Sabé was, she would wait for details.

Lili went to bed that night, worried and excited about her trip to Naboo with a Handmaiden and The Chosen One. It sounded like a bad movie...no, more like Star Wars.

Darth Vana stalked down the long corridor to his room. He didn't like being interrupted in the middle of training his apprentice. He was instructing his apprentice on how to accept pain and discipline from his Master. Disobedience was not to be tolerated and he rather enjoyed giving the punishment. He did not enjoy, however, being interrupted by one of his servants to receive an unidentified summons from Coruscant. The servant was lucky she would be living to see tomorrow. _Perhaps I will punish her tonight as well…_

Without stopping his stride, Vana slammed open the doors to his room using the Force. The room automatically lit up and a blinking light on the computer terminal waited to be answered. He sat down and punched in aggressively the security code.

The silhouette of his Master, Darth Sidious appeared.

"Darth Vana," the silhouette said quietly.

"My Master…" Vana bowed his head to the screen.

"It has been quite some time, my worthy apprentice. I trust the training of your apprentice is going…well?" Sidious inquired with a twisted sense of sarcasm.

"Yes, my Master. He is accepting his…training very well. Just as you instructed me," Vana replied with a sadistic grin.

"Excellent. I have a mission for you. Listen well. I do not want nor have the time to repeat myself."

"Yes, my Master," Vana said with calm anticipation. It had been ten long years since his Master had sent him on his last mission. He had used that time to perfect his skills in the Dark Side.

"I have felt a disturbance in the Force. Perhaps you have felt it was well?"

Vana nodded and waited for Sidious to continue.

"My spy on Coruscant has told me of the arrival of a young woman named Lili. She is not of this universe, for she has no Force signature."

Vana was surprised, but showed no outward reaction. Every being had a Force signature.

"My spy has also informed me that she knows things she should not!" Sidious said with a sneer. "She knows of my identity, my plans, of the Sith, of the Jedi…" Sidious stopped to smile maliciously. "She even predicted the future of a particular Padawan named Anakin Skywalker. He is to become my apprentice named Darth Vader."

Sidious let out a perfectly evil laugh. Vana didn't know whether to laugh as well, but instead raised his eyebrows in suspicion his Master's reaction. He leaned closer to the view screen. It was as if Sidious was actually amused.

"Master, does the Council know of this? Have you foreseen what she says?"

"Of course they know of it. But they have made no move to prove what she says. It would be unwise to press an accusation based solely on the words of one woman. They have no proof and they will not find it." Sidious stressed the last sentence in anger.

"Master, what is thy bidding?"

"I want you to go to Coruscant. Find this woman. Befriend her. Seduce her, if you wish. Bring her to me. I want to find out how she knows so much. Then I will make her suffer. She will not stop me from being Emperor…and I have foreseen all that she has said. Anakin Skywalker will be her protector in more ways than one. Do not kill him. Bring him to me as well. He _will_ be my apprentice."

"Yes, my Master. It will be done."


	10. Incriminating Affections

**Chapter Ten - Incriminating Affections**

Lili hated to fly. She hated all the noise, the cramped space, bad food, and the motion sickness a plane offered her. But this was different. She was about to board Anakin's personal ship and go into _space_. She didn't know whether she could classify it as flying or not. She had never gone into hyperspace before. The thought excited her and terrified her at the same time. A million questions about space travel entered her mind, but she decided it was futile to try to answer them.

Lili, Sabé, and Anakin walked through the hanger that was located at the bottom of the Jedi Temple. Their luggage had been sent ahead and was waiting for them. Lili was ignoring what Sabé was telling her about Naboo. She was too involved in gaping at all the different varieties of vehicles and ships. She couldn't even begin to describe them all. _I wish I had a sketchbook…I guess I'm going to be continually amazed about everything…I might as well get used to it._

Lili bumped into Anakin when he stopped abruptly in front her. He grinned at her before turning around again to access a panel on the side of his ship. Lili could feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She also glared at Sabé when she heard her giggle in enjoyment.

"This is the _Anakin's Angel_," Anakin said when the door slid open and gestured to his ship.

"Is that really the name of your ship?" Lili asked in mock disbelief as Sabé boarded the ship.

"Yes," Anakin said a little annoyed. "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, never mind," She stated and walked around the ship, curious. She didn't really know how to describe it. It resembled closely the Nubian Starfighter from "The Phantom Menace", but much smaller. It was a dark rusty color, copper like. It was streamlined and had a smooth surface. _I hope he is as good a pilot as he is in the movies._

"Anakin!"

She had just come around the other side of his ship when she heard a familiar voice call out to Anakin. She turned just in time to see Faydra throw herself into his arms. He embraced her in a tight hug before leaning down to give her a good-bye kiss she would remember. They were blocking the entrance to the ship, so Lili could do nothing but stand there. She tried to look at anything else but them.

Getting annoyed at yet another public display of affection, one that was lasting entirely too long in her mind, she gently cleared her throat. Anakin pulled away, but Faydra turned and glared at Lili, who in response smirked at Faydra and rushed around them to board the _Anakin's Angel_. Anakin noticed the whole exchange and was about to ask his fiancée when she answered for him.

"I cannot believe they want you to go to Naboo with her. She's only going to cause trouble for us. She's already lied to us all, Anakin. You don't believe her do you?"

"I'm not sure what to believe, but I don't think she would intentionally lie to us. She's a stranger here," he said dropping his arms from Faydra's waist.

"That's what I mean. I don't like her. And you said yourself she was lying when she told us your future."

"You liked her before she told you I was to be a Sith Lord, Faydra. She's still the same person you met. Give her a break."

"Exactly. She purposely lied and for what reason? And I don't know what kind of person she is, though probably a Sith."

Anakin backed up from her, taken off guard by her swift change in opinion. Faydra was blocking him from her mind and he was unsure why.

"Faydra, I don't think she lied to us and neither does Obi-wan. I have to keep in mind what she knows about me. Obi-wan said she's not a Sith either. She has no Force presence. She has done nothing to prove she's here to hurt any of us. The Council feels that she is here for a reason," he said, not really knowing why he felt the need to defend Lili.

"Fine Anakin. I can't stop you from going to Naboo with that madwoman. Just remember I warned you…"

Anakin stood in disbelief, watching Faydra march out of the hanger. _That was an interesting conversation…how about "I love you Anakin, come back to me."?_ Anakin sighed and decided that she was just upset he had to leave her. Anakin put all thoughts of Faydra aside and began the task of loading their luggage.

Lili would never have thought Anakin would be any good at housekeeping, but she was wrong. The interior of his ship was pleasing to the eye with deep tans and earthly browns, much like his room. It was spotless, tidy, and nothing was out of place. It didn't seem as if a man owned it. _On second thought, maybe Faydra cleans it for him…_

Lili found Sabé seated in the seat behind the copilots chair frowning.

"Sabé? What's wrong?" Lili said taking the copilots seat.

"Faydra called you a madwoman," Sabé admitted. "I overheard their conversation."

"Oh…"

"I don't think you're a madwoman!"

"Thank you. I'm glad you don't think I am, but I'm sure everyone else does," Lili said finding the seat in front of Sabe.

"I don't think Anakin does," Sabé said and winked at her.

"I don't think what?" Anakin entered and asked, confused.

"You don't think that-"

"That I shouldn't be afraid of space flight," Lili interjected smoothly.

Anakin stood there for a moment and looked at the two women before him. Lili was glaring at Sabé, who was barely holding back her laughter. He could have probed her mind, but decided that he didn't need the Force to know that they weren't telling him the truth.

"Right, uh, Lili... you don't have to be afraid of space flight," Anakin said, closing the main door and taking his seat in the pilots chair.

"Oh, that makes me feel soooo much better, hearing it from The Chosen One himself, Anakin Skywalker!"

Lili burst out laughing at the blank look and raised eyebrow from Anakin.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anakin. I'm just trying to have some fun...before I go into, uh...space...yeah," She mumbled before lowering her head and hugging her body with her arms.

"Relax, Lili. I won't kill you. I mean… it won't kill you, okay? Trust me. I promise not to let anything happen to you."

Lili looked up when she felt Anakin's warm hand on her shoulder. She didn't think her situation was that bad anymore. She trusted him. She actually knew in her heart she had more faith in him and his ship than all the planes on Earth. She nodded and smiled.

Sabé was watching Anakin and Lili carefully. Their conversation was long over, but they didn't seem content to stop looking at each other. Sabé was certain that there was something very odd about the two and how they interacted with each other. Lili seemed to blush every time she saw the man, though she couldn't blame her. She swore before she was going to get to the bottom of it and she was more determined than ever now to find out.


	11. F'ing Gorgeous

**Chapter Eleven - Fucking Gorgeous**

"You don't have space travel on your planet, do you? How do you like it?" Anakin asked quietly and leaned back in his pilot's chair. He had tried to make the take off as smooth as possible. Lili had been gripping the arm of the chair so tight he thought she was going to break it. He didn't want her to be scared. Not of him. Not of anything. He knew that was an impossible thought. He didn't know why it mattered to him that she not be scared, but it did. He was thankful when she finally let out the breath she was holding when they went into hyperspace and the ship entered a steady stream of flight. Sabé had simply patted her shoulder on her way to the back of the ship, to her cabin, leaving Anakin and Lili alone.

"No, I don't and it's not as bad as I thought…I expected it to be different," Lili said and got up to stretch her legs. She had been sitting in the same, tense position since she sat down. Scared that if she moved, she would somehow cause Anakin to crash the ship. She knew it had been a dumb and foolish idea, but then again, she hadn't been able to make sense of anything she thought at the moment.

"Different how?" Anakin swiveled the chair around to face Lili, who was stretching in a form he had never seen before. He couldn't help but notice how graceful her movements were. Her long, slender fingers were positioned like that of a dancer. She arched her arms and body as if she were being moved by a melody. The dress she was wearing shifted, showing all the curves hiding underneath. Her hair was loose and swayed beautifully. It was enough to make Anakin take a deep, calming breath at all the thoughts he wasn't supposed to be having about her. _The woman doesn't know her appeal…_ He thought as she continued her slow dance.

"I don't know. Just different," Lili said finishing her Yoga stretches as well as breaking Anakin's trance. She sat back down, curling her feet under her.

"Good," He said and turned back to the console, pretending to press something important and trying not to think about Lili. _Faydra… must think of Faydra…_

They sat in silence for a few moments, each willing the other to speak. When not looking out the window at the stars whizzing by and causing herself to become nauseous, Lili occasionally looked at Anakin, as if she were trying to figure something out about him. Anakin occasionally looked at Lili just to look at her.

"So… what's a movie?" Anakin asked, finally breaking the silence when he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well… It's something you watch. Um…actors, people who play parts, 'pretend', or act, for a story line. It's recorded and people see these storylines. Does that make sense?"

"Oh, that's like a Holovid here."

"You said that Star Wars was a movie," Anakin continued when Lili didn't say anything else.

"Yes, it is. One of my favorites, actually, but it's more than just one movie, though. " _More like an obsession…_

"Who plays me?"

"Who plays you? Oh…uh…well… in which movie?" Lili had begun to glide her fingers against the smooth surface of the console, not looking at Anakin.

Anakin laughed. He wasn't expecting that response. "In whatever movie in which I look like I do now!"

Lili smiled at how silly her question must have sounded and looked up at him.

"Well…In Episode One, you are played by a kid named Jake Lloyd. In Episodes Two and Three, you are played by Hayden Christensen," Lili answered, wondering where this ironic conversation was going.

"And he looks just like me?" Anakin prodded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes… exactly like you. You act like him, talk like him…" Lili said looking down again.

"Do you like him?"

"Hmm?" Lili responded.

Anakin noticed that she had taken on a dreamy look as she stared down at the console. She was biting her lip again…

"Do you think he's attractive?" Anakin asked, testing her response. He already knew the answer to his question, of course, but he wanted to hear it from her. What woman didn't find him, Anakin Skywalker, attractive?

"Oh God, yes!" Lili had practically shouted, closing her eyes and smiling.

Anakin was barely able to hold back his laughter. He grinned in reaction. The mortified look and blush on Lili's face when she realized what she had just said was priceless.

"Oh my God…I didn't just… oh God… I mean… oh shit…" Lili was stumbling over her own words. She couldn't believe she had just fallen for that. _Stupid. STUPID! _"Damn it, Anakin," she mumbled, averting her eyes and trying to sink as low as she could into the chair. It was bad enough he wanted an answer that she knew would stoke his already inflated ego, but to answer it like _that_?

"I'll take that as a compliment," Anakin said, grinning like an idiot.

"Why you arrogant son of a… you did that on purpose, didn't you?" Lili asked, narrowing her eyes and trying to sound furious.

Anakin enjoyed seeing the feisty sparkle in her eyes again. She looked ready to strangle him. He had only been mildly curious until he noticed how she had taken on a blissful look when she mentioned the actor's name. That and the little sigh she gave was an indication she thought more of the actor than she cared to admit. So, he decided to tease her.

"Yes, I did," Anakin proudly stated.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to…and it's fun to make you blush," Anakin drawled out, lowering his voice, just above a whisper. The pink on her cheeks when she blushed was obnoxiously cute in his infinite opinion.

Lili momentarily lost her train of thought and her anger. His stormy blue gaze was dark and sultry…and it was focused on her. Butterflies suddenly gathered in her stomach.

"Well, now that I've inflated your ego…" Lili crossed her arms over her chest.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Anakin, he's an actor, practically unattainable. Sure, he's a real person, but he's also a fantasy. Something I can't have…and so what if I do. He's a good…actor," She tried pleading her case, but sighed when she saw Anakin's disbelieving look. "Oh, I give up… Yes, okay…I do think you're hot. You're fucking gorgeous, all right? That's the truth you wanted. Happy?" She asked and jumped up from the seat. She started pacing, hoping the heat of embarrassment would wear of soon.

Anakin could tell Lili was uncomfortable. She was wringing her hands and mumbling under her breath. Feeling not quite guilty, he cleared his throat and tried to change the subject.

"What do the words 'God', 'damn', 'fucking' and 'shit' mean?"

Lili stopped her pacing and began laughing at Anakin. She hadn't expected him to repeat her swear words, let alone asking what they meant. She stopped laughing when she saw Anakin the confused look on his face.

"Sorry. Um, God is what you would refer to as 'The Maker' here, I guess. To some people It's male or female or both, actually," Lili said and continued when Anakin nodded. "The other words are derogatory or curse words, like, Sithspit, I guess. One of them having a se…uh, double connotation," she explained and stopped there in her description. She turned around and faced the window on the passenger side of the cockpit when Anakin stood up. _Please don't ask me what word…please don't ask…_

"What word has a double meaning?" Anakin asked, noticing her change in wording. He was enjoying this new conversation immensely, especially since the redness in Lili's cheeks returned with a vengeance.

_He asked…_ "Uh…nevermind," she whispered. Anakin had approached her from behind. She could feel her heartbeat increase. If she were to turn around, she'd bump into his chest. _Why does he have to stand so close to me?_

Anakin heard her sharp intake of breath when he pulled her hair away from the side of her neck. She stood frozen in place as he leaned down to repeat his question, this time in a whisper just as soft as hers.

"What word, Lili?"

Chancing it, Lili whirled around and pressed her back against the wall, trying to move away from Anakin. Unfortunately, she had placed her self between the passenger chair and an adjacent wall. She was stuck and he knew it.

Anakin raised his arms and splayed his hands on the wall on either side of Lili's arms, trapping her.

"What word?" He asked again, leaning in closer still. _Force, she smells incredible…_

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

He noticed the quiver in her voice. "You fascinate me, that's why. Everything that comes out of your mouth-" Anakin's eyes shifted to gaze at her mouth, "is something exotic. It's something I'm beginning to really like…and you're blushing again. That's how I know it's something… appealing," he said, his gaze meeting her eyes again on his last word.

"I'm not that appealing," she said, her own eyes focusing on his mouth. One thing she had always loved about Hayden Christensen was his perfect mouth. But this wasn't Hayden, no, this was his character, Anakin Skywalker…who was determined to make her squirm. Her mind was screaming at her that this was too weird to be happening.

"Yea, you are. Did you know that you bite your lower lip when you are nervous? Like you are now…"

_God, is his voice is so damn sexy…_ "I only do that when I'm around you, Anakin." She could barely choke out her words.

"What word?"

"Huh?" She couldn't seem to hold her thoughts together. His eyes had turned a dark, stormy blue. Was he getting closer?

"You were going to tell me what that word meant," Anakin said bringing up his hand to cup her cheek. He grinned when he heard her whimper.

"What word?" She whispered. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"That's what I asked you, Lili," Anakin whispered back, caressing her cheek. Lili instinctively leaned into his caress.

"Oh… fucking…" she had closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. She hadn't been touched like that in a long time. It was wonderful, calming…and disarming.

"Yes…that word. What does it mean?"


	12. Orbs of Seduction

**Chapter Twelve - Orbs of Seduction**

Anakin's look quickly changed from playful seduction to feral. He wanted to taste her mouth. Now. He brought his other hand up to entwine in her hair, pulling her to him. He shifted his head to get better access to her sweet lips…

"Hey, Lili? I want to show-oh!"

Lili jumped slightly when she heard Sabé's surprised voice. It took all her will power to push Anakin away from her. Her heart didn't want to, but her mind told her otherwise. She tried to pretend that what almost happened, didn't happen. She was certain her flushed face wasn't helping, either. She looked up at Anakin, who was just standing there with a smug grin on his face, which infuriated her more.

"I'm sorry…uh, would you two like me to come back later so you can finish your, uh, kiss?" Sabé said, desperately trying to hold back her laughter and pointing behind her.

"No! No," Lili said, pushing Anakin out of her way and made her way towards Sabé. "Uh…ooooo."

Sabé was only able to catch Lili mumbling something about being tricked when she marched out of the bridge. Sabé turned to catch Anakin's expression, but he was sitting back down in the pilot's chair with a stern scowl on his face. She decided it would be more fun to pester Lili about what happened than Anakin. She already had her suspicions and was going to make sure she found out the truth.

"Oh, Lili!" Sabé sang as she almost skipped back to the room where Lili had retreated.

She found Lili face down on the bed with her head buried in the pillows. Sabé thought Lili was crying, but changed her mind when she saw Lili sit up and pound the pillows to death. Sabé was only barely able to dodge the pillow that flew by her head. She smiled sweetly and sat down on the edge of the bed. She folded her hands in her lap demurely and waited.

After more fist pounding to the pillows, Lili sat still. She was breathing heavily, her hair was in her face, but seemed to feel better. She looked at Sabé, who seemed to be waiting on something. _Let's see how I can explain this…_

"That man is infuriating," Lili sounded pathetic.

"How so?"

Sabé watched Lili open and close her mouth a few times, as if trying to decide what to say. She imagined she looked like a fish out of water.

"Every time I'm around him…I lose my train of thought…and I swear he knows it whether I'm Force sensitive or not!"

"And that's infuriating how?" Sabé gleefully asked.

"He's supposed to be with Faydra," Lili snapped.

"Uh-huh…and why do you suppose he's attracted to you?"

"Because he's a man? I don't know!" _Like hell I don't know…_

"Doesn't seem like he was thinking about Faydra just then."

Lili pressed her fingers to her temples and took a deep breath. She slumped over and tried to calm herself. It wasn't working.

"Faydra isn't supposed to be here," Lili mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sabé asked, lowering her voice.

"I mean that Faydra isn't in Star Wars as far as I know," she brought her head back up and looked at Sabé, almost pleadingly, before continuing. "And Anakin isn't engaged to her. He supposed to be with-"

"Lili, you're attracted to him, too. I've seen it," Sabé interrupted Lili's admission. "You get this, I don't know, wishful and longing look when you see him. That day in the cafeteria, I thought you were going to kill Faydra, you were so mad. Why? What do you know?"

"I was just shocked because it isn't how it's supposed to happen," Lili said to the floor, skirting around Sabé's inquisition.

"How what isn't supposed to happen?" Sabé's eyes narrowed and her suspicion meter was more than going off.

"This isn't making any sense, is it?" Lili murmured.

"Excuse me ladies, but we are approaching Naboo," Anakin's voice suddenly blared over the ship's speaker and causing Lili to startle again.

"Already?" Lili asked, puzzled.

"We'll finish this later, Lili. I promise," Sabé said and started to head back to the bridge.

"Yes, mommy…"

Sabé smiled at Lili on her way out of the room. Lili laughed to herself. She really did enjoy Sabé's company.

Lili tossed the pillow she was holding out of her lap and stood up. She laughed again when she saw the state of the small cabin. The bed was a mess and the pillows were rumpled, half of them on the floor. The relief of her anger and frustration had always made her own room look like a bomb had gone off when she got through. _At least I feel better…_

She quickly took the time to straighten the cabin before heading to the 'fresher to wash up. She took one look at her disheveled appearance and blanched. But once again, she was reminded that it wasn't _her_ appearance. _I'm going to forget what I really do look like…maybe that's the point…No! Oh, I curse the day I ever said 'I wish I was Natalie Portman!' God…I can't do this to myself. There has to be a reason…_She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts from her head. She had a purpose and she was bound and determined to find out what it was!

She splashed water on her face, hoping to calm the still fierce blush she had. _The one always caused by Anakin…I wonder if he…_ Lili's thoughts trailed off as she brought her fingers to her lips, touching them lightly, a small smile slowly forming…

"Lili? Are you going to hide back there all day?" The object of her daydream interrupted over the ships speaker again, with slight amusement in his voice.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. _I swear…if he doesn't go to the Dark Side first, I will…to strangle the man!_ She threw the towel she held into the sink and slapped a smile on her face, joining Anakin and Sabé on the bridge.

Anakin was intently making precise calculations into the computer. He glanced at Lili and immediately regretted it. Her hair was an absolute mess, her dress was wrinkled and her cheeks were rosy. She looked incredibly sexy. He took a deep breath and tried to think of something, anything, other than what he wanted to do to her. _Dancing Yoda…naked dancing Yoda…_

Sabé sat in the copilot's chair looking at a small datapad and frowning. Lili stood between the two, her gaze focused on the computer screen that counted down the seconds to the disengagement of hyperspace. She felt the odd feeling it was also the countdown to the beginning of something she couldn't explain…

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One…"

The ship lurched when it came out of hyperspace causing Lili to lose her balance and pitch to the side—and fall right into Anakin's lap. He grunted when he suddenly felt her added weight. Tiny as she was, it was unexpected. Lili groaned and buried her face in her hands, vowing to kill Sabé if she continued laughing at her misfortune. She dared to peak at Anakin's reaction instead of trying to get up.

"As much as I would love to hold you in my arms, I need to pilot the ship," he quietly said, his voice full of playful sarcasm.

Lili felt like she was going to catch on fire at any moment. Was it because of her renewed embarrassment or her position on Anakin's lap? She was ungracefully draped across him. She would have gotten up sooner, but it seemed Anakin didn't feel inclined to let her go. Why hadn't she noticed when he had wrapped his arms around her? He had both arms around her waist, making it impossible for her to move without help. Though, she didn't feel inclined to make any attempts to leave his arms, either. It could have been because of the way Anakin was looking at her… _That same look earlier…oh dear… This man is infuriating…isn't he? He hated me only a few days ago!_ His obnoxious grin was enough to make her forget her thoughts, once again. Or was it the way his eyes sparkled in devilment? She wondered how many girls had crushes on him back at the Jedi Temple.

Sabé was about to remind Anakin to pilot his ship, but decided not to ruin the moment Anakin and Lili were sharing. The two were just staring at each other, as if they had tuned out the rest of the universe. She looked away when Anakin leaned down and brushed a lock of curly, chocolate brown hair out of Lili's face. She almost snorted in merriment when she heard Lili's soft sigh.

_Faydra…I must think of my fiancé, shouldn't I? Force, Lili's beautiful…___

_Oh my…is he going to…um…_

Once again Anakin entwined his hand in her soft hair, bringing her head up to meet his lips. Lili braced her hands on his chest and closed her eyes, waiting for what she knew was going to come. Anakin leaned down at the same time to gently…

The sudden alarm from the console alerted Anakin to where he was. He all but dumped Lili to the floor beside him as he regained control of the _Anakin's Angel_. He had barely been able to keep them from burning up in Naboo's atmosphere. Out of the corner of his eye, he was able to see Lili dusting herself off, her movements over exaggerated. He was also able to catch the glare she gave him before she sat down in the seat behind Sabé. _I'm so dead…_

"What were you looking at?" Lili questioned a still grinning Sabé. "Oh, shut up…"

Sabé looked at Anakin, who was quietly inputting Naboo's clearance codes to the computer, before answering Lili.

"I was looking at the list of candidates for the election," she said with a frown.

"You don't look too happy about that."

"I'm not. One of the candidates is Role Jabin…and he's leading."

"Who?"

"Role Jabin," she repeated and looked at the list on the datapad again. "He's the man who murdered…my best friend, Queen Amidala."


	13. Anakin's Angel

**Chapter Thirteen - Anakin's Angel?**

Now was just the waiting game. They would arrive any moment. Had the stranger and the Jedi gotten close? The terror would be so much sweeter. He wanted to be the one to interrogate her. Oh, how the pain would be wonderful. He wanted the Jedi to watch her suffer, to feel the pain, to relish in its exquisite form. He would turn then. It would be wonderful. But, he knew it was his former Master's duty, not his. The shock, the horror…the woman would cower if front of him. She would beg for her life. Her revelation was her death warrant. _Yes,_ he wished. _May she and the Jedi be close…lovers even? It would make the Jedi's fate much more certain. To see the woman he loved brought to the brink of death… Yes… I will make it so._ The waiting game was almost over. They were arriving. He could feel her void in the Force. Now the game of deception would begin.

The sight of the planet of Naboo was breathtaking. Lili watched the slow decent into the large blue and green orb. Clouds faded into mountains and oceans got bigger and bigger as they got closer. In her mind, the planet was as huge! Was it as big as Earth? _Maybe larger…_The whole planet was surrounded by a bluish glow, giving it a magical appearance. She would burn the image into her mind. It was like a painting. She wanted to keep it forever as one of the mementoes of her experience in this new universe. As they got closer and closer, her heart raced as if she was on a roller coaster ride. The thrill, and the fear, of something unknown actually exhilarated her this time. She trusted Anakin's piloting skills enough to keep her eyes open in fascination of their arrival.

Anakin carefully piloted the _Anakin's Angel_ through the atmosphere. Small dots quickly became larger, proving they were indeed cities and villages. The city of Theed was their destination. Anakin's duty was to protect the current King. But to protect him from what? The Jedi Council had purposely neglected to tell him that little detail. Perhaps because this was the beginning of his Trials, it was a test? Was an attempt going to be made on the King's life? No, he doubted that. Sabé had informed him that the King's term was about to end. The final elections were to end in a week. There would be no reason to assassinate him at this stage. Role Jabin was a worry, though. _Why was the man never brought up on charges for murdering the former ruler of Naboo? The elections…_ Role Jabin was in the lead, Sabé had mournfully announced. Anakin had no doubt that there was some sort of corruption going on. It was his Jedi duty to find out what that was and put and end to it.

"It's so beautiful!" Lili whispered, remarking about the grand architecture of the Royal Palace.

Anakin looked over and found himself smiling in reaction to the look of wonder and sheer joy on Lili's face. Everything that was common and normal to him was new to her. Her honest emotions and expressions were refreshingly nice. She never hid anything she was feeling. Anakin looked back over the same view she saw and could feel the same appreciation she was feeling. It really was a beautiful site. Perhaps, in all her innocence, she could teach him to be more appreciative of his surroundings and what was happening around him.

Lili stood and moved between the seats again to get a better view. She braced herself this time so she wouldn't fall into anyone's lap if the ship made any sudden moves. As they flew over it, she noted the soft blues, greens, and yellows coloring several of the towers. The roofs were rounded and made of a stone that shined in the golden sunlight. The courtyard was lush and green, full of giant statues and exotic plants, like the garden she had seen outside the Jedi Temple. Everything was exactly as she knew it from_ The Phantom Menace_, but the reality of it was much more sensational.

Lili's joy immediately subsided when she looked down and saw Sabé's expression. She looked terrified and all the color had drained from her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you alright, Sabé?" She asked and crouched down next to Sabé.

"I don't know. I'll be all right, I think. It's just…I haven't been here since…it was ten years ago. This was my home," she said, not to Lili, but in the direction of the ship's viewscreen.

She was mesmerized by what she saw. Memories flooded her mind. All the happy times with her best friend before she was Queen; when they played together as children, first crushes, sharing a Teelee Plum. But, the sad memories came, too; the death of her father, the news that she could never have children, the death of Padmé. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting a tear fall, trying to regain her composure.

"I'm so sorry," she heard Lili whisper.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Sabé smiled and said. "Maybe you were brought here to help us, here, on Naboo."

"I don't know…" Lili sat back down in the seat behind Sabé, anticipating they were going to land.

"We are to be guests of King Kiten," Anakin stated, maneuvering the ship to the eastern side of the Palace.

"Welcome to Naboo, _Anakin's Angel_. You may land in hanger four," a woman's voice crackled over the ship's speaker.

"Tané?" Sabé questioned, noting a familiarity of the voice.

Her question was left unanswered as Anakin glided the ship into the hanger and gently eased it down. The transition was smooth. Overall, Lili was impressed with Anakin's landing skills as well.

"Oh! Before we leave the ship, I want to show you something, Lili."

Lili didn't have time to protest. Sabé had already jumped up and taken a hold of her hand, pulling her back to the cabin, leaving Anakin in the bridge to speak to a Security Official wanting details of the ship's occupants.

"I wanted to show this to you earlier, but, uh, you were preoccupied," Sabé called out from the cramped closet she was rummaging through. She missed Lili's smirk. Sabé pulled out a small suitcase and opened it on the bed.

"I made this for Padmé, but I never had the chance to give it to her. I was saving it to be a wedding gift. I want you to have it."

Sabé had pulled out a gorgeous hooded cloak. It was a smokey blue-gray color, with silver strands threaded throughout the fabric, making a unique pattern. The threads gave the delicate cloak an iridescent sheen. Sabé held the cloak up, wanting Lili to step into it.

Lili was too stunned to speak. She had never been given anything so beautiful in her life. She felt like she hadn't done anything to deserve it. _It looks exactly like the cloak Padmé wears in _Attack of the Clones_…_

"Please," Sabé pleaded. "I want you to have it." She held it open, inviting Lili to wear it.

"Oh, Sabé. I…I don't know what to say. It's fantastic," Lili whispered, stepping closer, turning around and sweeping her hair up off her neck.

Sabé gently fastened the ornate clap around Lili's neck before pulling her arms down and positioning the cloak around her shoulders. She slipped her arms out from under the cloak, stroking the fabric. It felt like silk, but looked like velvet. It was soft and cool under her fingertips. She slowly turned around, getting Sabé's approval. The cloak rustled and shimmered even in the cabin's artificial light. She stopped when she saw the tears gathering again in Sabé's eyes. Lili stood quiet, unsure of what to do or say to comfort her friend.

"It would be my advice to be as inconspicuous as possible. To the people here, you look like their former sovereign." Sabé instructed, dismissing her tears. She gathered a matching ribbon from the suitcase and wrapped it around Lili's dark tresses. "Therefore, they might think she's come back from the dead, if you know what I mean," She said as she created a loose ponytail and tucked Lili's hair into the hood of the cloak, pulling it over her head.

"I understand," Lili nodded and smiled. "This should be fun!"

Anakin waited outside the ship, on the platform, trying to resist the urge to begin pacing. _Patience…a Jedi must have patience… _He let out an exaggerated sigh and began to watch a Nubian Di bird outside the hanger that was making it's graceful flight in the sky. He was able to count the seconds between each slow flap of it's wings before it disappeared out of sight._ What are they doing in there?_

He did a double take when he turned around and saw Lili walking, no floating, down the platform. All he could do was stand there gawking at the vision of absolute beauty make her way towards him. _The cloak she's wearing…_ The cloak she was wearing only enhanced her delicate features. The color brought out the rich aqua in the dress she wore. A few strands of her curly hair were trying to escape the confines of her hood, framing her flawless face. He didn't think he'd be able to form coherent speech if she spoke to him.

Lili continued her decent and kept right on smiling, despite the startled look on Anakin's face. _Why is looking at me like I have horns on my head? Did I do something wrong?__  
_  
"Sabé? What's wrong with Anakin?" Lili whispered when he started scowling.

"Why, I have absolutely no idea, Lili," Sabé lied in the same singsong voice she had used earlier.

Anakin's scowl only intensified as she went to stand next to him.

"Anakin?" Lili frowned and pulled the hood of her cloak closer to her face. She tried twice to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes.

He didn't answer, but instead turned to the group that was approaching them. The group, five people in all, reflected a friendly manner. Anakin gently probed each of their minds, looking for any signs of deceit or harmful intentions. He only found genuine feelings of welcome.

"Tané? Is that you?" Sabé moved from behind Lili to face a woman about her age. "It is you, isn't it?"

The shakiness of her voice was enough to tell Lili that Sabé had deep feelings for this woman.

"Oh, Sabé…I've missed you," the young woman cried out and embraced Sabé. "You've been away far too long, sister."

"Sister?"

Sabé broke the embrace and stepped to the side to make introductions.

"Lili, this is my sister, Tané. Tané, this is Lili, my close friend."

"Welcome to Naboo," Tané said when Lili stepped in front of Anakin. "Oh my…you look just like…"

Tané looked at her sister who only shook her head. It was the only a small movement, but she was able to catch it. Both Anakin and Lili were able to catch the alarmed look she gave Sabé.

Anakin's scowl changed to a puzzled expression, but before he could ask for an explanation, Sabé spoke again.

"Tané, this is Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

"I am the Chief Security Officer. This is the Advisor to the King, Cris Mo'ral," she motioned to the man on the other side of her.

Cris Mo'ral was what the exact description of tall, dark, and handsome according to Lili. He reminded her of the actor, Freddie Prinze Jr., in a way. He didn't seem much older than Obi-Wan. His hair was dark, almost black and styled neatly. His eyes were a deep earthy brown. She guessed he had been one to make women swoon with his smile, which was one she would remember. Judging from the tight fighting pants and colorful tunic he was wearing, she assumed there wasn't an ounce of fat on the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady," he said with a deep voice, before taking Lili's hand and gently kissing the top of it.

Sabé wasn't sure if the low growl she heard came from Anakin or if it was just the wind forcing it's way through the hanger.

"That's a beautiful ring," Lili blurted out, trying to be polite to the man who was still holding her hand. It made her feel oddly uncomfortable, yet she liked the attention. "That stone…is it…unique?"

"Why, yes it is," the Advisor said quietly before releasing her hand, but not before he rubbed his thumb across the back of it. "As unique as you, I imagine."

"Oh," was all Lili could say. The King's Advisor certainly knew how to flirt.

Because Anakin was standing behind her, Lili missed the cold harsh look he shot the Advisor. Advisor Mo'ral merely raised an eyebrow in response and smiled before turning to one of the security guards that had accompanied the entourage. He whispered something to the guard and nodded to Tané.

"If you will follow us, we would like to escort you to your rooms. We will have your luggage brought to you, if that's alright?" She directed the question to Anakin.

Still not speaking, he nodded and gave a small datapad to the same guard the Advisor had spoken to, not taking his eyes off Advisor Mo'ral for second. The guard then disappeared to a small door on the other side of the_ Anakins Angel_.

Tané smiled, obviously pleased, and took her sister's hand. Squeezing it gently, she led Sabé to the entrance of the Palace. Advisor Mo'ral and the two remaining guards followed. Lili had just started her own progression out of the hanger when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Lili," Anakin said in a monotone voice.

"Hmm?" She answered, only turning her head to acknowledge him.

She gasped loudly when Anakin gripped her upper arm and jerked her around to face him, crushing her body against him.

"Ow! Wha-"

Her surprised yelp was silenced when Anakin slammed his mouth down onto hers. The movement caused the hood of her cloak to fall down, freeing the ribbon, and letting her heavy mass of dark curls spill out about her shoulders. The sudden kiss was hot and demanding…and stirred new and unfamiliar emotions in Anakin. Lili was too stunned to resist the swift entry of his tongue, but she melted against him when she felt his intrusion. She whimpered when he brought his other hand up to fist in her hair, forcing her head back so he could intensify the kiss. He heard his own animalistic growl before jerking her head away from him and breaking the kiss. Lili was gasping for breath and was leaning against his chest for support.

"I'm in love with Faydra," Anakin said through gritted teeth. He noted how her lips were swollen and just as rosy as her cheeks. He contradicted his furious tone and expression when he jerked Lili's head up for another quick, scorching kiss. "And I'm supposed to marry her…" He said in an even angrier tone, before rudely releasing the dumbfounded woman.

"Um…okay," was all Lili was able to mumble. She turned around, stumbling slightly, and stood there as if her feet were cemented in stone. She finally moved when she heard Sabé calling her from the entrance to the Palace. She quickly put the hood of her cloak back up and made a hasty retreat from Anakin, who was trembling slightly.

Anakin pressed his forehead against the bulk if his ship, still trying to calm the fast beating of his heart. He had to implement a Jedi calming technique when he started to focus on the gently sway of Lili's hips as she hurried away from him. He wasn't sure if he had terrified Lili with his actions just now or not, but he was sure she had terrified him. She had twisted his universe upside down and had confused him in every way possible. Why then was she having such an affect on him so soon? What was this feeling he had? She was a complete mystery to him and he had known her for less than a week. It was invigorating and frightening at the same time that he couldn't feel or read her mind through the Force. _I'm so confused…_ he admitted to himself when he realized he had never experienced with Faydra half of what had just felt with Lili. What _was_ it he had just felt with her?

And why had he felt so compelled to taste her lips?

He waited until Lili had disappeared from his view before sulking after her and rejoining the group.


	14. Women of Lavendar

**Chapter Fourteen - Women of Lavender**

"A lot has happened since you left ten years ago, Sabé."

"Obviously. You're now the Chief Security Officer to the King."

It seemed Lili had caught up to Sabé and her sister during a heated discussion. She tried not to overhear the conversation, but it proved difficult as they were almost shouting at each other. Was this a happy family reunion? She tried to hide in her cloak as best she could. She imagined her cheeks were bright pink. It was all Anakin's fault, of course. Lili didn't even want to begin to try to understand Anakin's actions. Did he normally just grab someone and kiss them senseless? Had he done that with Faydra? Her mind was still reeling from the fact that the gorgeous man who would be Darth Vader had just frenched her. And it was incredible.

Advisor Mo'ral walked just a few feet behind the two sisters. Every so often Lili would catch his sideways glance at her. She resisted the temptation to turn to him and tell him it was rude to stare.

"Sabé, after she," Tané paused to look over her shoulder at Lili before continuing. "Queen Amidala died and I was no longer her Advisor, my life was turmoil. I couldn't just leave like you could. I had Mother to take care of. That was my job."

"I had to leave, Tané. I couldn't bear to stay here. Not after she died. But what happened to Mother? You never told me that anything was wrong with her in your correspondences after I left."

"I understand why you had to leave, Sabé, and I'm not angry. I just you wanted you to come home. There is a difference between talking to you thru a Holovid and actually seeing you," Tané stopped, taking both of Sabé's hands and squeezing them gently. "But I am happy you are here now. Mother is fine. She doesn't know you've come yet."

Both Tané and Sabé turned when they heard the Advisor clear his throat. The two guards that had been following them departed from the group with his permission.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should be giving you a tour of the new wing, not bringing up the past. If you'll follow me."

Tané led them down a long corridor, filled with regal décor and embellishments. Portraits of past rulers adorned the walls, each face showing a certain history of the Naboo people. In times of great hardship and times of great joy could be seen behind the eyes of each one. Lili thought the artist was truly talented to capture such an insight. But, she couldn't seem to find one for her doppelganger. She surmised there hadn't been enough time to commission one before her death. As they continued to walk, they encountered busts and statues of different God's and Goddesses, most native to Naboo, and each was made out of a different color of smooth stone.

Despite his mood, Anakin was enthused to find a private training room for which he could practice his skills. It was large enough to give him room to do his extensive workouts and had expansive windows that looked out over Naboo for his meditations. He thanked Tané when she gave him permission to use it whenever he wished.

"At the end of this corridor, you will find the living quarters," Tané handed Anakin, Sabé, and Lili each a small square disk. "These are the keys to your rooms. I trust that everything shall fit your needs."

"You all have been invited to a private dinner with His Majesty. His wish is to make you feel as welcome as possible," the Advisor announced. "Until then, please make yourself comfortable. I have other matters I must attend to."

Advisor Mo'ral bowed, taking one last long glance at Lili before leaving. Tané noticed that Lili seemed uncomfortable under the Advisor's gaze. She also noticed the way Anakin glared at him. The two guards that had followed left as well, leaving Anakin, Sabé, and Lili to find their rooms. Anakin's room was at the beginning of the hall. Lili and Sabé were opposite each other at the end of it.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to inform my Master of our arrival," Anakin said and excused himself to his room.

"You're not her, are you?" Tané asked just as soon as Anakin left.

"No, I'm not," Lili replied softly, as they continued to walk to the end of the hall.

"I didn't think so. A part of me wanted to believe it. You look so much like her," Tané said with a smile. "You should be safe in the Palace. Only her handmaidens and her Advisor saw the Queen as Padmé."

"Thank you, Tané," Lili said, relieved that she wouldn't have to hide under her cloak all the time.

"Actually, at my request, a few of her gowns were kept. I could have them sent to your room, if you'd like."

"Yeah, that would be nice. I only brought the few clothes Sabé gave to me."

"Then you may have them," Tané said once they stopped outside Lili's room.

"They should be yours, Lili," Sabé said, excited.

"Now, I have a few things to attend to as well. I will see you tonight," Tané said, giving Lili a hug. "Welcome to Naboo!"

She embraced her sister as well before leaving the hall. Lili used the key in the panel next to open the large, wooden doors before her. They quietly opened, revealing what Lili thought was a huge suite, rather than a bedroom.

Lili turned back around when she heard Sabé clear her throat.

"What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Sabé sarcastically said.

"Liar…" Lili mocked, entering the room, and closing the door on Sabé's laugh. She came to a dead stop just inside the suite.

"It's lavender…" she whispered. _And it looks just like Padmé's apartment on Coruscant in "Attack of the Clones"._

The only difference was a set of doors, which looked like French doors, adjacent to the bed that led to a balcony. There was a large, wooden vanity a few feet opposite to the bed. It had a large mirror, which was beautifully carved with what looked like flowers and scrolls. It reminded her of the one her grandmother had passed down to her. A wardrobe sat next to the bed, which was the simplest thing in the room.

Lili's exploration of her room was interrupted by the knock on her door. Her luggage had been brought to her, along with a large golden trunk. Lili recognized the crest carved into the top of it. It was Queen Amidala's.

She decided to ignore the trunk for now and put away her own things. She found the wardrobe empty and added her things to it. She didn't know how long she was going to be staying here, but she wanted to feel comfortable. She took off her cloak and laid it on the bed, not wanting to put it away just yet. With nothing else to do, she focused her attention on the trunk. Lili took a deep breath before slowly unlatching the trunk.

_Oh my God…_ Her breath caught in the back of her throat. She laid eyes on the most beautiful gown she had ever seen…and she had seen it before. She held it up to make certain she saw what she saw. She sat down on the edge of the bed, the gown in her lap. _I can't believe it…_ Lili just stared at the gown, lost in thought.

"Lili?"

Lili looked up to find Sabé standing next to the vanity.

"I knocked…I thought you might be sleeping. Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Yes…" Lili whispered, staring at the gown again.

"I remember that gown," Sabé said, pointing to Lili's lap. "Her mother gave it to her."

Sabé walked over to Lili, taking the gown from Lili and holding it up in the same manner Lili had. She folded it in her arms and sat next to Lili on the bed.

"Would you believe it was her favorite, yet she never wore it?"

Lili looked at Sabé, slightly confused. "Why?"

"I don't know, really. I think she wanted to save it for something special."

"Oh…" Lili looked down at the gown again.

"You're something special, Lili. You should know that by now," Sabé whispered and bumped her shoulder with Lili's, getting her attention again. "What is it?"

"So many things are becoming familiar to me. But like I said earlier, I don't believe coincidences. I used to believe in them, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why don't you wear this tonight?" Sabé asked, giving the gown back to Lili. "I'll help you with your hair. If I can't be a handmaiden to a Queen, then I can be a handmaiden to my friend."

Lili smiled and nodded. She took comfort in the caring and comfort Sabé showed her. She stood and asked Sabé to help her with the ribbon ties on the back of her dress.

"Anakin will remember he's a man, not just a Jedi when he sees you," Sabé blurted out.

"Sabé! The man's going to marry Faydra!" Lili scolded, her own heart tearing at the thought.

Sabé snorted as she helped Lili out of dress. "Faydra who? He's in love with you, Lili. You can see it just in the way he looks at you."

Lili whirled around to face Sabé, the collar of her chemise-like slip falling off her shoulder.

"Anakin is not, Sabé! He's only known me for a few days. Remember that he hated me when I told him he might become Darth Vader! I'm sure that's not something he'd easily forget."

"Honey, don't you know what love at first site is? Besides, he tried to kiss you twice. And it's not everyday that a man grabs you and kisses the life right out of you for no apparent reason. And quite possessively I might add," Sabé lectured hanging Lili's dress up.

"Oh my God…you saw that?" Lili asked embarrassed.

"Of course I did," Sabé chimed, smiley sweetly.

Lili couldn't help but burst out and the motherly tone Sabé talked to her in. She sounded so damn happy.

Sabé nodded and let out a contented sigh. _She's prettier than Faydra, anyway._

Anakin tugged at the collar of his crisp, white shirt he wore. He preferred the simple maroon-ish brown Jedi garb any day. He wasn't quite accustomed to the dress code of formal affairs. He decided the black and tan vest he wore was too confining only after five minutes of wearing it. He also didn't like the fact that the dark brown pants he wore didn't accommodate his lightsaber too well.

He stood facing a tall window that looked out over The Gardens of Theed. The rapidly fading sunlight painted shades of orange and red across the sky, illuminating the clouds. Faint rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance, foreshadowing a violent storm. It was a parallel to his mood. He honestly didn't know what to expect anymore. From the day he had been told of his future, he had tried to cast doubt on the prediction in his mind. But the thought always lingered there: What if it was to happen? The thought of being a Sith Lord haunted him. He never intended to become one. Did anyone ever intend to be something so evil? He had to keep in mind that all that Lili said was just what she knew to be true, not actual fact, or so she said. Even though he couldn't feel her through the Force, he got the feeling her innocence was true. But, if she wanted to hurt him on purpose, telling him of his dark future was one way of doing it.

"Do Jedi usually frown all the time?"

Anakin turned to the voice beside him. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'm just not used to this."

King Kiten was a short, heavyset man, almost seventy years old in age. He had a full head of white hair and laugh lines around his eyes. The man had a welcoming presence. He wasn't dressed in regal robes, rather common plain looking ones. His voice was pleasant and full of emotion that only someone who had seen much suffering but had overcome all could have.

"Protecting an old foolish man was probably not an ideal way to start your Trials, eh?"

Anakin accepted the drink the King handed him, before turning back to gaze out the window.

"It's what the Council wishes for me to do. I would be honored to protect you, Your Majesty," Anakin smiled and did a toast to the King.

"Sithspit! Boy, I may be old, but I'm not stupid," the King chuckled. "I don't need your Force to know when someone is lying to me."

"Forgive me," Anakin laughed. "I am…I am uncertain about some things. My future, among other things," Anakin mused, sipping the sharp Nubian Prit wine.

"No one is certain about their future, son. That's what makes life worth living. Now, tell me what you think of my new dining hall."

Anakin and the King both turned to view the newly added edition to the Palace. Ahead and to the left of them, a wide marble staircase led up to the floor above, where the hall to the living quarters was located. Directly in front of them was a long, rectangular wooden table. It could seat at least twenty people. Intricate and detailed patterns and designs had been carved into the sides of the table. The King's crest had been carved into the center of the table. High backed chairs with red velvety cushions were scored with the same carvings. Above them, huge banners hung from vaulted ceilings. The colors alternated with red and black. Inside the hall stood columns, each with a different statue protruding, depicting past warriors.

Anakin preferred simplicity. He wasn't sure if this could be described as gaudy or not. He hadn't been to too many Royal Palaces, either.

"It's very nice," Anakin stated, taking another sip of his wine.

"Ha!" the King shouted. "Boy, I told you not to lie to me. I find it rather drab!" He said, slapping the back of Anakin's shoulder, causing him to spill some of it. The King only laughed harder.

_Drab?_ "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be rude, but you're right," Anakin confessed, grinning slightly.

Advisor Mo'ral approached the King then, engaging him in conversation. Anakin politely ignored him, already hating him for gaining Lili's attention earlier. He became curious when he saw Sabé practically running down the staircase in a long formal gown that was sure to trip her and cross to her sister, interrupting a discussion with a woman wearing a black apron. Sabé wore a brilliant smile when she turned to Anakin. He nodded to her in acknowledgement, before turning back to the window. _Now if only Lili would arrive…_

He had just taken his last drink of wine, when he heard several loud gasps from across the hall. He looked in the direction of where the sounds came from first, puzzled. Sabé, Tané, and the other woman were all looking up, in the direction of the staircase.

He followed their gaze and was thankful he had swallowed his wine otherwise he would have choked. _Oh My Maker…_ It was Lili. _No, it's a Goddess._ She stood at the top of the staircase with a serene smile. _Her gown…_ It was absolutely amazing. The single piece gown flowed over her body, accentuating her shape. It was a soft, pale yellow, which faded into rose pink and then into a darker blue as it flared at the bottom. Just below her waist, the flowing material was knotted into a flowered clasp. The bodice was sewn into a choker, the material draping across to form the gathered bells sleeves. Slightly pointed armbands held the dress together, revealing bare shoulders. Her hair was upswept with light purple-gray-blue beaded ribbons entwined throughout, exposing her neck. Anakin had to remember to breathe when he felt his chest tighten. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"My, my, my my my… would you look at that," he overheard the King say in awe.

Anakin didn't know how to respond. He didn't think he deserved to look upon such a beautiful creature. She lifted the hem of her gown, tiptoeing down the steps with ultimate feminine grace. Each step revealed the barest hint of her shapely legs.

"Son, love is never certain until it slaps you in the face."

Anakin tore his eyes away from the angel that was the focus of everyone's attention to look at the King. Anakin wasn't certain if he heard him right, but judging from his nod and smile, he decided he had, but didn't understand why the King had blurted that out. Their discussion was about a dining hall, not love. Anakin was curious. He also watched the Advisor saunter over to the direction Lili was headed and suddenly became annoyed.

"You look radiant, my lady," he heard the Advisor compliment.

Lili still hadn't made eye contact with him. She turned away from Anakin when she reached to bottom of the staircase…and caused him to groan. The gown was backless, scooping to her lower back into another flowered claps, revealing her smooth, creamy skin. He had to close his eyes, a look of pain on his face. Just looking at her was damn erotic and very arousing. His body responded to that fact. Anakin let out another harsh groan as his pants seemed to fit a bit tighter now. _Kill me now…_

"It seems my Advisor has taken a fancy to your woman," the King said, grinning at Anakin's obvious discomfort.

"She's not my woman," Anakin snapped, frowning at the Advisor who had taken her hand again and had gently kissed it.

Lili seemed to be blushing at something the Advisor had said to her. Anakin caught Sabé's glare and Tané's questioning look.

"Really? You could've fooled me," the King laughed, once again knowing that Anakin had lied to him.

He hadn't taken exception to Anakin's rude behavior. He couldn't blame the boy. But he didn't like Anakin's death grip on his wife's precious crystal. He had already put a crack in it, but he understood why. He may be married, but he wasn't blind. He was relieved when Anakin set it down and marched over to where his Advisor was attempting to woo Lili.

_Anger leads to hate…anger leads to hate…a Jedi must remain calm. A Jedi must not run the Advisor through with his lightsaber…_

As soon as the Advisor saw the murderous look on Anakin's face, he backed off. He dropped Lili's hand and excused himself in a hurry.

Tané started laughing until Sabé, with her own amusement, pulled her away to find the King.

Lili was confused as to why everyone suddenly left her company. _Did I say something wrong?_ She felt a warm hand gently take hers from behind. But before she could turn around, Anakin leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

She shivered.

Lili smiled and bit her lip at the unexpected touch, holding back a giggle. Anakin walked around her to face her, still holding her hand. He took her other hand and smiled. His attitude was remarkably charming from the last time she saw him and therefore she forgot about how frustrated she was with him. She wondered what had brought on the sudden change.

"Say something…" she begged when he stayed silent. His smile widened and she almost fainted right there.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" she asked, blinking innocently.

"Ahem. I hate to interrupt, but our dinner is served," Tané announced.

Anakin dropped one of her hands and escorted Lili to the table. The King, Sabé and the Advisor were already seated. The King sat at the head of the table, of course. The Advisor sat to the left of the King.

"Anakin! Come my boy, sit next to me!"

Anakin didn't particularly like the seating arrangements, but decided to give into the King's demand. Lili was forced to sit next to the Advisor as Sabé was in the second seat next to the one on the right of the King. Tané sat next to her on the other side.

Anakin watched the Advisor like a hawk throughout the entire meal. For his sake, he made no moves on Lili. The Advisor every now and then joined in a conversation the King and Anakin shared. Sabé, Tané and Lili pretended to listen to their discussions with feigned interest.

Anakin stole glances in Lili's direction as much as possible. He couldn't resist. He felt that if he took his eyes off her, she would just disappear. He caught her every time she did the same thing…and made her blush in reaction. It was a game he was rather enjoying.

Near the end of the meal, several servants came to clear the course. Each did their duty, not interrupting the King's current boast. Lili was the last to be taken care of. She sat politely while the middle-aged woman cleared her setting. The woman had just started to leave when she stumbled, falling to the ground and breaking the delicate china.

"Are you alright?" Lili asked, instinctively crouching down to help the woman up.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean-"

The woman stopped her apology and the cleanup of her fall. Lili dreaded the look of recognition on the woman's face. _Please don't let her say it…_

"Oh My Maker…you're Queen Amidala!"


	15. From a Distance

**Chapter Fifteen - From a Distance**

"You're Queen Amidala!"

At the sound of the servant's startled repetitive yell, several of the other servants rushed into the dining hall from the kitchens. Gasps and comments of how they hadn't realized it before could be heard. Lili was desperately trying to convince the woman that it wasn't her.

"No, no! I'm not her! Please! Listen to me."

The King merely sat there, curious as he listened to the argument. He had thought the young lady had looked familiar, but he couldn't place her face. Now he could. But, he had attended the young Queen's funeral. This woman looked older but she was the exact image of his predecessor, right down to the tiny beauty mark on her cheek. Not even an identical twin would have the same mark. Then how could this woman not be Queen Amidala? He felt sorry for Lili, who wasn't having apparently any luck with his servants. He finally dismissed the servants from the room when Lili looked at him, pleadingly.

"Why would they think you are a former ruler of this planet?" Anakin asked quietly, now more confused than ever. The servants had been so vehement and honest in their surprise at Lili's appearance. He recounted in his mind the history lesson from Sabé on the Queen's death and Lili's story on the _Star Wars_ universe and tried to piece together what the two had to do with her appearance. He couldn't find an answer.

Lili stood frozen in place. _He doesn't know…_ She adverted her eyes, unable to tell him the truth.

"Oh dear…"

Anakin turned to Sabé, who was looking at Lili with a pitiful expression. Tané reflected the same expression. A quick probe of their minds showed that they both felt sorry for Lili. _Why? What's going on here?_

"Lili…why would they think you are Queen Amidala?" He repeated, slightly more than aggravated at the feeling he was being left out of something.

"Because she looks like her, son. Exactly like her," the King answered, nodding his head as if trying to make Anakin understand something.

"How can you look like her? You're not _from_ here." His voice turned cold. "You _said_ you're not from here. Was that the truth?"

"I'm not supposed to look like her," Lili confessed, stung by the slight anger she heard in his voice and the accusation that she may have lied. She felt the tears gather in her eyes and tried to blink them away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Anakin shouted.

"Where I come from, I don't look like her. I…I changed. I don't know why," she said quietly, hoping she was making sense.

"So let me get this straight," Anakin said, slowly standing up. "This whole time, since you arrived, you knew that you looked like Queen Amidala, the assassinated former ruler of Naboo?"

"Yes…"

"And you didn't tell me?" Anakin barked.

"I…I didn't think it mattered," she lied.

"Oh, it matters. It matters a lot. You lied to me!"

"Anakin, I didn't lie to you. I-"

"You just neglected to tell me, is that it?"

"Why are you so angry? Why should you care what I look like?" Lili shouted back, ignoring the other occupants of the room.

"Your Majesty, if you would excuse me…"

Tears fell from her eyes as she watched Anakin storm out of the hall even before gaining permission from King Kiten. He was hurt and she could see it. She had lied to him, but she hadn't expected him to react this way. Why was he reacting this way? She would have informed him eventually. Was too illogical to assume that someone else could have told him? Obi-wan? Sabé? Why wasn't he upset at them? She just hadn't felt right about telling him sooner, considering what was supposed to happen between he and Padmé.

"Oh, Lili…I'm so sorry," Tané apologized in sympathy. She had been told earlier of Sabé's guess that Anakin didn't know.

"My dear, you don't know why you look like Queen Amidala?"

The King had asked the question. He looked just as confused as the Advisor did, but he didn't seem angry. He would question Sabé later for the details.

"No, I don't," Lili whispered, wringing her hands.

"I'm not quite sure what just happened, but I think he deserves an explanation more than any of us do."

"Yes, he does," Lili nodded and composed herself. "Excuse me."

She had lied to him. That thought continued to plague him, despite his attempts to diffuse his anger. He had hoped practicing with his lightsaber would help. It always had before. His Master had lectured him many times in the past to control his anger, but this was how he let it out. _Obi-Wan…had he known?_ He guessed that he probably did as well as the Council. _Why didn't they tell me?_ _Why would they send her here? Why would she not tell me?_ Anakin continued to be distracted by his thoughts, swinging and arcing his lightsaber in a choreographed manner.

Did he even have a right to be angry? He could understand anger at hearing how his life was going to change for the darker side of the Force, to become something evil and menacing, but anger over a supposed change of appearance? He had been able to dissipate his anger earlier, although the nagging thought of future still bothered him. However, his anger now didn't want to seem to subside. Perhaps it was because it was something Lili kept from _him _and him only that was bothersome. She could have told him, couldn't she? So, why didn't she? Was she afraid?

He didn't understand it. He didn't understand his own heart. He shared a bond with Faydra and Faydra only; therefore what a visitor from another world says or does shouldn't bother him.

Why then was he so angry that he had been lied to by Lili?

Watching him captivated Lili. He moved with such grace and agility. She had gone to her room to change and collect herself before searching for him. She had to try to tell him someway, somehow that she hadn't meant to hurt him. She had a feeling he would come here. What she knew of Anakin Skywalker from all her books and the movies told her that lightsaber practice was the best choice when it came to venting anger. She had come in quietly, hiding in a corner and not wanting to interrupt him just yet. It gave her time to decide what to say, be she was having trouble gathering her thoughts.

He was wearing gauzy dark tan pants, which rode low on his hips as he moved. And that all he's wearing… He was barefoot, allowing him to pad across the mats quickly. He was bare-chested and sweating, giving Lili the opportunity to drool in appreciation. He had a powerful build. With each timed movement, his roped muscles flexed and rolled ever so slightly when he moved. It had never occurred to her what years of intense lightsaber training would do. He had broad shoulders and a lean body. His arms and biceps were well developed, as was his chest. He had obviously not shied away from the sun, either. The man looked like a Greek god to her. _I wonder if Hayden's really this gorgeous..._ Whether Hayden was or not, the delicious body of Anakin Skywalker from _Revenge of the Sith_ was the feast of her eyes.

Lili was a little disappointed when he finally stopped to rest. She watched him wipe the sweat from his brow with a towel. He was panting, causing his nicely formed abs to flex with each breath he took. She whimpered quietly and bit her lower lip in admiration of her eye candy.

A flash of lightning from outside caught Anakin's attention. He turned away from the mirrors to watch the start of rainfall. He didn't notice Lili's approach behind him.

"Do you always bring two lightsabers with you?" Lili asked behind Anakin, finding the other one he brought to practice with.

Lili didn't mind the look he shot her when he looked over his shoulder. She figured she deserved it for she knew now that she should have told him the truth. She didn't like the fact that he was ignoring her, though, as he turned back to the window.

"Spar with me," she said.

He did turn around then with a disbelieving look when he heard the snap-hiss behind him.

She waited. _It's not a sword, bit it'll do…I hope._

He decided Lili was foolish. _No insane._ For one thing, she was wearing the tightest black tank top and pants he had ever seen. Was it her sole purpose in life to torture him into madness? Couldn't she see how she affected him? And where did she get the right to boss him around? This wasn't improving his mood at all. But, the sight of her holding his other lightsaber was almost laughable.

"No." He wasn't in the mood to teach the insane woman anything.

"Spar with me," she demanded, sounding ticked off.

She looked determined and defiant to get her way. She moved into a position he didn't recognize. _Alright, if she wants to play that way. _He raised his own lightsaber up, but didn't ignite it.

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," he said with a smirk.

"Why not? I've already hurt you. It seems fair."

He decided to humor her and give in to her request. He ignited his own lightsaber and got into position. He didn't understand what the purpose of this was, but if she wanted to humiliate herself that was fine with him.

Surprisingly, she made the first move. Though her style was odd, she was quick and skilled. Her technique was completely foreign to him. It took some effort for him to defend her attacks, but he was able to compensate. Blue clashed against white as they fought.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Anakin asked when they paused. Lili was breathing heavily. He, however, wasn't having any difficulty breathing normal.

"It's called Fencing. It was something I learned in college," she said leaving out the details that she had to modify it by using two hands. "I've become quite skilled in it," she said proudly before advancing on Anakin again.

He let her have the upper hand until she tried to kill him three times. He was getting tired of the game and wasn't in the mood to let her scorch him either. He changed his tactics to advancing on her, proving who was actually more skilled with the ancient weapon.

She did her best to defend herself. She was just unaccustomed to a lightsaber. It was awkward and heavy compared to a fencing sword. She was quickly becoming tired. Anakin was powerful and aggressive. Before, she had wanted him to take out his anger on her but now she wasn't so sure. His anger was her fault and she wanted to make ammends. _I must be demented…_

Anakin immediately stopped when he heard her yelp. She had let her guard down, accidentally or not, letting him lightly burn her arm. He cursed himself for not having more discipline to foresee her move, Force-sensitive or not.

"Feel better?" Lili panted in pain.

"No!" Anakin shouted, disgusted with himself for actually hurting her.

"Anakin, I'm sorry…"

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked, disengaging his lightsaber and snatching Lili's from her hands.

"I don't know. I wanted you to know me for me. Not her."

"Lili, I don't know who _she_ was. Obviously, I've never seen an image of her," Anakin argued. "Why would you look like a dead Queen?"

"She's not supposed to be dead…" Lili mumbled under her breath.

"Oh really? Exactly how is she supposed to be? Is there anything else you'd like to tell me that you've left out of everything or is everyone on your planet as deceitful as you are? I'm beginning to think Faydra was right about you. Maybe you are a Sith…" Anakin sneered coldly.

"You son of a bitch!"

Anakin wasn't prepared for her right cross. He stumbled backwards, shocked and dismayed. No woman had ever been bold enough to strike him. Of course, he had never pissed off a woman like he just did. He hadn't really meant what he said… it was said in anger. The look in her eyes was absolute fury. His face went numb in pain as she scolded him.

"How dare you! What gives you the right to judge me? You don't even know me and your fiancé sure as hell doesn't. I don't know why I was brought here or why I look like her. Don't believe me if you want, I don't care. I didn't ask for this! And I haven't done anything as remotely deceitful or cruel as you may think. Would you like me to fill you in on the cruel things you do in the future?"

"Lili-"

"Shut up! From the day I met you, you've confused the shit out of me. One minute you are looking at me like I'm the most precious thing in your world and the next you hate me like I'm some vile creature! Make up your damn mind!"

Anakin didn't think it would have been wise to interrupt her again. She looked truly hurt. She was crying at the same time she was screaming at him. He felt rotten about making her cry. The fire blazing in her eyes and the glare she gave him was proof enough that if looks could kill, he'd be dead and buried by now.

"Anakin, I hope, no I pray that what I said about your future doesn't come true. But the way you're acting right now doesn't make me believe you won't become a Sith Lord," she spat and ran out of the training room.

Anakin was left to ponder what just happened. Everything she said was true. His recent conduct was not becoming of a Jedi. _No, more like a Sith…_ He figured his Master would have a heart attack if he knew of his Padawan's behavior.

He put his hand to his throbbing cheek and sat down with his back against the mirror, again watching the rain pour outside.

_What have I done…_

The balcony doors slammed open, the strong winds sweeping in the rain. The sheer curtains blew around frantically in their surrender to the currents. The brewing storm had become a tantrum.

Normally, it would have woken Lili, but she hadn't been asleep. She had never expected Naboo nights to be this hot. Apparently, no one had had ever heard of air conditioning on this planet. Not even a cool bath had helped. She tried sleeping in the nude, under just a sheet. She preferred it this way, regardless. The "issued" sleeping clothes she had brought along were scratchy and uncomfortable. Not like the silk pajamas she had at home. _Home…_ She sighed. She missed home, dearly.

With a groan, she wrapped the sheet under her arms and around her slime frame and went to the open doors. With one hand holding the sheet tight to her body and bracing the rain, she closed the balcony doors. She lingered for a moment, looking at the Naboo moon, Rori, between the clouds. It was bigger than she expected. She didn't remember seeing it in _The Phantom Menace_ or any of the other films, but rather in a mention in an online article regarding the planets of Star Wars Galaxies. But, it didn't really matter. It was beautiful to look at, providing a sense of calm during the current weather. It took up half the sky. She continued to watch for several minutes as the clouds moved across the sky, only allowing the moon to show for the briefest of seconds.

Lili finally moved away from the doors as the rain began to beat down even harder. She didn't feel like trying to go back to sleep, even though she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. She was kicking her self mentally for having the wild idea to spar with Anakin. She didn't have the faintest idea what she had hoped to accomplish. The man could have killed her. She knew her fencing skills nowhere near compared to the skills of The Chosen One. It was his entire fault, of course. He didn't have to be so rough with her.

Cupping her bandage and rotating her sore arm, she padded over to the vanity. Finding matches in the bottom of the drawer, she lit the candle that sat beside the mirror. She sat down, pulling open the top center drawer. There was her reality. She hadn't looked at the photograph in days. She took it out and held it in her hand. Once again, she was flooded with memories of her home. A home she might never get back to.

When she felt a tear fall, she looked up at herself. She had been crying off and on all night. In doing so, she was greeted with puffy eyes and a red nose. _Why does he care if I look like her or not? A mirror is supposed to reflect you, not a fictional character._ Lili knew whom she was inside, no matter what appearances were on the outside.

Wiping the tear away and still clutching the photograph with one hand and the sheet with the other, she stood. She was about to go back to bed when lightening struck, lighting up the bedroom. The reflection in the mirror, a dark and brooding figure, in the brief flash of light startled her, making her breath catch in the back of her throat.

It hit him like a surge in the Force. He was in love with her. The feeling dumbfounded him and overwhelmed him at the same time. How did it happen so fast? Did love at first sight really and truly exist? He thought he loved Faydra, but the feeling didn't compare to how he felt about Lili. She was passion and she was mystery. _She's intoxicating..._ The attraction to her was strong; there was no doubt about that. She didn't have to do anything to get his attention. He wanted to tell her he was sorry, no, _show_ her he was sorry. Sorry for all that she had been through and all that she had to face. The fact that he had hurt her, not just physically, but emotionally too, affected him more deeply than anything anyone could ever do to him. He wanted to prove she was wrong about him. He wanted to prove he would die before ever hurting her again.

He had just begun practicing again with his lightsaber. That was when the surge hit him. The Force was calling him to his destiny. When the realization dawned on him, he dropped his lightsaber, causing the beam to dispel abruptly, and just left the training room.

He stalked towards her room…after prey. _My prey…_ And he was going to have her.

He knew that she was awake when he saw the light from a candle appear under the door. It was time to put his other Jedi skills to good use…


	16. The Pleasure of the Breaking

**Chapter Sixteen - Pleasure of the Breaking **

Lili whirled around to face the intruder she saw in the mirror. With no way out and no weapon, her heart raced and fear almost overwhelmed her. She hadn't seen or heard anyone come in.

"Anakin?" She whispered when another lightning strike revealed his face.

He stood at the end of her bed, waiting. Why was he here? What was he waiting for? Another bolt of lightning struck, illuminating the room. She didn't think it was possible, but Lili could have sworn her heart had just skipped a beat. He looked as if he was contemplating murder. The look on his face was enough to make Lili wonder if she had pushed him too far. Her heart skipped another beat.

Both stood staring at each other while the rain pounded outside, beating on the glass. The crash of thunder echoed through the room as each stood waiting for the other to react.

A chill swept through the air, causing Lili to clutch the sheet even tighter against her body. Or perhaps it was because Anakin's look changed from thinking about killing her to a look that convinced her he _was_ going to kill her. She couldn't breath.

The sight of her wrapped in just a thin white sheet caused Anakin to have the most painful erection of his life. The woman was too much of a temptation to resist. He didn't think he could stand his own discipline anymore. Not after meeting the beautiful creature that was Lili. After what must've seemed like an hour, he slowly began to approach Lili. She backed up, bumping the vanity. Did she actually think he was going to hurt her? He didn't like the fear he saw in her eyes, either. The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him. She was already scared of everything that had happened to her. He hadn't realized that fact before. She needed to know she shouldn't be afraid. That he would be there to protect her, always.

He stopped just a few centimeters from her. He took the thin piece of paper she was holding onto and examined it. The man and woman in the image were unfamiliar to him, but he guessed they were special to Lili. He looked up and saw that she had been crying, again. Her eyes were red and swollen with unshed tears.

Lili didn't know what to do or say. He had never seen the photograph, nor had she told him about Jake or the life that had been taken away from her. It was hard for her to tell anyone her deepest sorrow.

Still saying nothing, he leaned forward. Lili didn't dare move as his arm brushed her side. He placed the photograph on the vanity before leaning back. The faint scent of her shampoo along with the disarray of her hair about her shoulders almost caused him to explode right there.

Lili gasped when he roughly grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. She started shaking when he brought his other hand up to cup her cheek.

She was scared and excited at the same time. Wasn't she angry with him? Wasn't _he_ angry with her? She should have told him to leave, but she didn't want to. She felt guilty when she saw the swelling she had caused under his left eye. Well, sort of... he deserved it, didn't he? Granted she had lied to him, but comparing her to a Sith when he was suppose to become one had infuriated her. No one had ever caused her to have such a temper, not even Jake. It had felt so good to vent, to put Anakin Skywalker in his non-egotistical place. She had taken a chance on his reaction to her scolding and feared he could hold a fearsome grudge.

And yet, he was here, now, seemingly unwilling to let her go.

Once again, he had trapped her, this time between the vanity and him. With a startling realization, she could feel his prominent erection through the thin material she wore. Her heart began to race as she thought about how she could ever cause such a response. She could feel her own body beginning to ache with warmth.

Anakin's face finally softened as he moved his thumb over her cheek. It was still damp from her tears. He wasn't sure if it was because of him or for those in the still image. He imagined it was probably for both. He gently wiped away the wetness on her skin with his tender caresses. He knew that whatever she had been taken from was important, but she was here now and there was a reason why. No one could explain it. He smiled slightly when she leaned into his soft touch, closing her eyes in surrender. He could feel her fear subsiding in a way the Force could never show him.

He continued to wipe away her tears with his thumb. She opened her eyes and Anakin could see the suffering slowly disappearing. His eyes lowered to focus on her mouth. Her lips were simply enticing. She was chewing on her lower lip again. It was a habit Anakin was beginning to love very much. He wanted to kiss her…badly. The kiss earlier hadn't been enough. He wanted more, so much more. He grinned when he thought about all the things he wanted her to do to him with that sweet mouth.

He tugged on her lower lip to make her stop biting it. He ran his thumb along the smooth, pink skin causing her to make more tiny noises. He knew he was teasing her, bit it was only fair. Whether she knew it or not, he had been in misery since the day he knocked her down in the hallway of the Temple.

Damn it all, was he going to kiss her or not? She didn't want to face this, but her heart and her body told her she had to. The first kiss they had shared was fast, but primal. And there was something in it she couldn't explain. No one else had ever kissed her with that much passion and abandon. She had also been surprised by the possession she had felt from him. She wanted him to kiss her again…she begged all the gods in all the universes, fictional or otherwise, to grant her that wanton desire.

She lost all coherent thought when he finally brought his mouth down on hers. This time it was a nice, slow kiss. He was gentle, but she felt the same possessiveness as before. She deepened the kiss, wanting more. She was surprised when she realized the noises she was hearing were hers, coming from the back of her throat.

He didn't have to make her react to him. She was completely honest in her responses. She had wrapped her free arm around his neck, pulling him closer. He wanted to continue when she moaned, but he didn't want to move too fast, either. He almost laughed when he heard her cry of protest when he broke the kiss.

Breathing deeply, he gazed at her. Her eyes were closed, her lips were rosy and swollen, and she had a bemused look on her face. His thin thread of control snapped when she whimpered, licking her lips enticingly.

Before she could protest, Anakin ripped the sheet from her tight grasp, twirling the sheet and fisting it in his hand. She opened her eyes, but said nothing. He kissed her again, but it was light and feathery. It was meant to tease of what was to come.

When he bent to kiss her neck, she instinctively tilted her head to give him better access. This man was driving her nuts and she didn't want to do anything to stop it. She wanted this. She loved this. She loved him. But, how the hell could she? He was a fictional character in a fantasy, who happened to look like Hayden Christensen and had the body of a romance novel hero! _Oh God, this doesn't feel like a fantasy…_ she thought has he continued to nuzzle her neck. She didn't have any idea why, how, or when she fell in love with him. She just knew that she felt it in her heart.

She didn't have the chance to expound more on that thought as Anakin was slowly moving the sheet down. Her heart began to pound in her chest when his intentions dawned on her. She was scared. Terrified. No one had ever shown her this kind of attention before. She was more fearful now then when she had first seen his face in the mirror.

He didn't want to remove the sheet just yet. There was something deliciously erotic about it. He lowered his hands to encircle her waist. He lifted her up just a bit to sit on the vanity, putting her at eye level to him. He saw her confusion, but pressed a finger to her lips when she started to say something.

He leaned forward and replaced his finger with his mouth. He couldn't resist. She looked so damn sexy just sitting there pouting at him. He had to stop teasing her, but he couldn't stop tasting her. Her tongue was just as aggressive as his each time they met.

Finally, he took the sheet in both hands, parted it slowly, to reveal her body to him. He saw that she adverted her eyes again. He could see her crimson blush in the candlelight. He couldn't fathom why the woman was embarrassed.

He was in awe. She was tiny, like a delicate little flower. She had beautiful shoulders and full breasts. She had a thin waist and narrow hips. She was beautiful and perfect. _And mine…_ From the moment he saw her in that backless gown, he wanted nothing more than to rip it off her and be planted inside her, filling her. When she was standing there innocently in just a sheet, he decided he wanted to make her beg and scream his name, making her his and only his.

He leaned back towards her and forced her to look at him before stealing another kiss from her. His hands moved to fondle her breasts. He cupped and kneaded them at the same time assaulting her mouth with his tongue. She arched her back, giving him full access. The sheet was pooled at her waist, half covering the area Anakin wanted to invade most of all.

It was as if her mind had vacated her body and her heart was now in control. With some sense of ability, she trailed her fingertips over his abdomen, noting each curve, each muscle she could feel beneath his skin, before finding the drawstring ties to the pants he wore. She began to tug on them, still shaking. The aching between her legs he was causing was becoming unbearable. She had never felt anything so deep in her life. He was waging war with her tongue, barely allowing her to hold onto her senses.

Anakin's hands swiftly joined Lili's. He tore himself away from her mouth, frantically undoing the ties. She was just as eager to help him remove the only clothes he wore.

As soon as he stepped out of his confinement, he roughly pulled Lili forward by grabbing her from the back of her neck. He slanted his mouth over hers again and again, making her dizzy with his attack. His other hand pushed the sheet away from her waist. The urgency was there in his struggles as well as hers.

She instinctively parted her legs as he pulled her forward. She placed her palms on the vanity to brace herself. One quick glance made her worry briefly how something so big could fit into something so small, but it was inevitable. She gasped when she felt the tip of his penis slowly penetrate her.

It never occurred to him that Lili had never been with a man before. It took all his will power to stop when he felt the thin barrier preventing him from completely taking her. He didn't think it was possible for him to stop at this point, but he'd die trying if she asked him to. His heart tore when he heard her whimper in pain at his incomplete push.

"Don't stop," she whispered when she saw the pained and conflicted look on his face. She cupped his face and kissed him softly, giving him the permission he needed. "_Please_, don't stop."

As a bolt of lighting struck outside, Anakin surged forward at the same time pulling her onto him. He almost came as soon as he entered her sweet warmth. He closed his eyes and groaned, fully imbedded inside her. She was incredibly wet and so tight. Oh Force, he thought he was going to die. He opened his eyes to focus on Lili, the taut pressure he felt causing him to take deep breaths.

The pain was excruciating. She had to bite back her scream when he entered her. Instead, she managed to shudder, gripping the edge of the vanity. Fresh tears gathered in her eyes. She had never felt anything so painful in her life and felt like she had been ripped in two.

Anakin looked absolutely pitiful. He looked like he was going to cry more than she was. His suffering made her want to laugh and decided the pain wasn't so bad. Lili giggled and kissed his forehead, letting him know that it was okay.

With the pain subsiding a bit, she leaned back and placed both hands back on the top of the vanity. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. She pushed him deeper inside her. Lili let out a small cry, the pain now being replaced by something that felt very, _very _good.

Anakin dropped his head and slowly pulled out of Lili. She tried to keep him inside by moving her hips and squeezing him.

"Lili, don't… don't move like that yet…ahhh…"

A bead of sweat broke out on his forehead. He looked as if he was trying to concentrate on something vitally important. Lili wanted to be evil and break that concentration. She sat back up and twirled his braid around her fingers. She kissed the swollen area just below his cheek, effectively apologizing for causing it.

He wasn't about to allow her to devil him again. He was going to take this as slow as possible so as not to hurt her. She didn't want to be hurt, now did she? He pushed her back down against the mirror and with a grin, leaned down to find a nipple.

Lili threw her head back and moaned. He was gently kneading her breasts, while he suckled on her nipple. His tongue made lazy circles around the tiny nub. He alternated between pulling it between his teeth and rolling it between his fingers.

He thought to be fair and not play favorites. He gave each nipple lavish attention before moving to lick the valley between her breasts. He was dying to be inside her again, but he wanted to give her time let the throbbing and the pain he had caused to go away.

When her whimpers became cries and she started tugging on his hair, he stopped tormenting her. He lifted her hips and waited for her to look at him before slamming back into her.

A boom of thunder drowned out her scream. It wasn't in pain, but in pleasure. She brought her hips to meet each of his powerful thrusts. The force of their mating shook the vanity, causing items to scatter to the floor.

When Anakin stopped in a very abrupt manner, Lili yelled in frustration. He only grinned in reaction. He splayed both hands on her back and lifted her up off the vanity and onto his waist. He turned and carried her to the bed, falling onto it with her under him. She pulled her legs up, gasping at the deeper penetration the new position brought. She clung to his shoulders as he began pumping into her again.

Anakin was determined to make her orgasm first. She was already writhing in his arms. He gained immense satisfaction when she began to pound his shoulders with her fists and begging him not to stop. He reached behind him and grabbed the back of her knees, pulling her legs forward until they were draped over his shoulders. He increased his pace, holding onto the headboard to get better leverage.

"Oh my god! Anakin! I…can't…unnnngh…"

Lili felt like she had been hit by the white-hot lightening that ravaged the sky outside. She screamed Anakin's name and threw her head back into the pillows, gripping the bottom sheet and pulling on it in an effort to relieve the exquisite tension that she felt wash over her. It was the most incredible feeling she had ever felt in her life and she never wanted it to end.

Anakin thought he was going to lose all consciousness when his own orgasm hit. The woman sobbing beneath him had surrendered herself to him and he to her. He continued to pound into her as he roared her name. He was shaking when he thrust into her one last time and released himself into her.

Both were panting when their lovemaking ended. Lili was crying and had her head buried into his shoulder. When he found the energy, he reached up and stroked the damp hair off her face.

"Lili? Are you alright?"

He had sounded pathetic. _Why does everyone ask me that?_ All she could do was nod, still trying to calm her breathing. Her vocal cords her sore from screaming and she hoped she wouldn't be deaf for the rest of her life from Anakin's shouts.

Anakin grunted and moved to lie beside her. She rolled over to her side, but before she could scoot away from him, he yanked her by the waist and spooned her back against him.

She didn't know if it was from the heat of the room or Anakin's warmth that had made her drowsy. She tried to fight off a yawn. Even though she had been begginf for sleep earlier in the night, she didn't want to fall asleep just yet. They had much that needed to be discussed. Especially what had just transpired.

Anakin could tell she was losing her battle with sleep. He grinned in triumph. He had exhausted her. He lost his grin when she wiggled her backside to get more comfortable. He was immediately hard, but had to restrain himself from taking her. _It's too soon…_

He used the Force to snuff out the candle, the last item left on the vanity, before hugging her tight in his arms. He closed his eyes listening to the now gentle patter of rain against the glass, praying his erection would go away. Just before drifting off to sleep, Anakin whispered the reason he had come to her room.

"Because I love you…"


	17. Formidable

**Chapter Seventeen - Formidable**

Frantic pounding on the door startled Lili awake. She bolted upright, dazed and confused. The swift action brought on a blinding headache, as if she were hungover. Bright sunshine filtered through the sheer curtains, casting warm rays over the bed. Still disoriented, Lili squinted out the balcony doors before she heard Sabé's worried voice.

"Lili? Are you awake?"

"I am now," Lili mumbled, trying to wipe away the sleep from her eyes. She wrapped the sheet around her body and got out of bed before Sabé tore the door down.

She promptly fell to the floor.

Her legs had given out on her. Lili was then reminded of last night's events when she felt the extreme soreness between her legs. Four times. Anakin had made love to her _four_ times. She groaned and slowly pulled herself back up to the bed. _I think I'm going to cry… _Memories of her passionate night with The Chosen One infiltrated her mind. He had been caring and gentle. She, on the other hand, had acted like some sex-starved, crazed nymph. Though, she couldn't blame herself… yet, if he was so caring and gentle, why were her bed sheets a tangled mess? Or, why was she so sore? God, it hurt. It was only half her fault. She had initiated the last two times, though she knew she probably shouldn't have. She couldn't help it. He was just so adorable and…vulnerable, just lying there, sleeping soundly, not knowing what naughty thoughts she had in her mind in the wee hours of the morning. No, it was all his fault. She had only taken advantage of the situation. After all, he was the one who looked like Hayden Christensen and therefore deserved…

"Lili! Are you-"

"YES! I'm fine. Give me a second," Lili said, lifting herself off the bed and making the effort to stand. "Oh my God," Lili whispered, giggling to herself. She tried to ignore the painful stinging she felt as she limped to the door.

"There you are! You have to tell me what happened. Did you two talk? Anakin was so upset when you…what happened to your arm and why is everything that was on your vanity now on the floor?" Sabé asked, rushing into the room when the doors opened. Sabé stopped in the middle of the room, trying to sort out why Lili's room looked like a bomb went off in it.

Lili merely went back to the bed, trying to walk out the stiffness in her legs before sitting down and finding an almost impossible way to sit comfortably.

"In which order would you like those questions answered, mom?" Lili asked, just now noticing how scratchy her voice sounded. She had been screaming like a Banshee last night, too.

Sabé finally took a long look at Lili and knew something was very different about her. Lili was hugging the sheet to her body, her hair was a tangled mess, and she had a bemused look on her face as she tilted her head back in enjoyment of the ray of sunshine hitting her face. She seemed happy and she also seemed to be…glowing.

"Why does Anakin have a bruise under his eye?" Sabé asked, bouncing down onto the bed next to Lili. She felt like a teenager about to hear delicious gossip about her enemy. She couldn't wait to hear this explanation and she knew Lili had something to do with it.

"Because I hit him," Lili stated very matter-of-factly and nodding.

"What happened to your arm?" Sabe's eyes narrowed, inspecting her friends arm.

"His lightsaber burned me," Lili repeated in the same tone.

"Is that why you hit him?" Sabe's eyes became wide at the thought. She was trying to picture how Lili's arm came in contact with a Jedi lightsaber and determined that Lili was probably the cause of it. 

"No, I hit him because he insulted me. Where's Anakin?"

"With Obi-wan. Now, back to-"

"He left!" Lili shouted, thinking Anakin went back to Coruscant.

"No, Obi-wan arrived early this morning."

"Oh…"

"Anakin seemed very calm this morning. Did you two talk?" Sabé asked, eyeing Lili.

"No, actually, we argued."

"Did you win?"

"I don't know...actually," Lili said, puzzled. She still wasn't quite sure what had happened. One minute they hated each other and the next they were screwing like…what was the fight about? She was having difficulty remembering. Her mind went back to thinking about last night and the way he would…

"Lili?"

"What?"

"You're glowing…" Sabé accused, grinning.

"I'm what?" Lili asked, trying to sound as if that was the most disgusting word she had ever heard.

"Glowing and you know it. What exactly happened last night? It's past noon, by the way," Sabé quizzed, not buying Lili's innocence for one second.

"Nothing, Sabé. We just argued. It's noon?" She didn't lie. She only told half of what happened, is all.

"Past noon and you said that. What else?"

"Anyone ever tell you how nosey you are?"

"Plenty of times. Is everything that was on the vanity on the floor because of your argument?" Sabé pointed to the furniture in question, thinking they had been arguing in the room.

"No, everything is on the floor because…uh…Why is Obi-wan here?" She slipped up and she knew it. _Damn, Sabé is persistent._

"Lili, we've done this too many times. You should know by now that I'm not going to stop pestering you until I get the answer I want," Sabé said, almost annoyed.

Lili sighed and gave up trying to avoid where their conversation was going. _She's bound to figure it out anyway…_

Gaining the nerve without embarrassment, she answered her. "I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week," Lili murmured, as if she was confessing a great sin.

It took Sabé less than five seconds to figure out what Lili meant. Her look of shock was quickly replaced by another grin.

"Four times, Sabé. Four times," Lili whispered, holding up four fingers.

"Four times?"

"Sabé, please don't shout. Anakin already did enough of that last night," Lili said, nodding with her own proud smile.

"Think of the stamina that man must have," Sabé whispered, her own thoughts wandering into thinking about the stamina all Jedi possibly had. _I wonder if Obi-wan..._

"And of which I have none…now," Lili said, yawning. "Sabé? Um…is it normal to be this sore after your first time?" She was surprised she had asked her question, still keeping eye contact with Sabé.

"Well, considering it was four ti…your first time?" Sabé was incredulous.

"Yes. Yes, it was my first time."

Sabé busted out laughing. She had never once thought during this entire conversation that Lili had been a virgin. She laughed harder when she guessed that Lili probably _wouldn't_ be able to walk for a week.

"You have no sympathy…"

Sabé was to the point of tears as Lili was now pouting. She decided to get a hold of herself and not hurt her friend's tender feelings.

"How am I supposed to face him again?"

"Well, I wouldn't looking like that, or he's likely to hospitalize you for sure!"

Lili joined in with Sabé's laugher and felt a rush of happiness wash over her. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time…

"…and so Anakin, you must be extremely careful. This is an unexpected turn of events."

Anakin had absolutely no idea what they were discussing, but nodded his head anyway. He was distracted, very distracted, but couldn't give a Bantha's ass. He was actually intrigued with the kind of images his mind could come up with. He didn't need to be fantasizing about her, but he was. Rather vividly, too. He had been thinking of her non-stop since he left her this morning. _Sleeping like a content kitten…_ That thinking lead to remembering their wild night, which lead to the forbidden fantasy his mind was now generating: He had her captured, Lili warm and eager in his arms, her mouth opening under his as he kissed her, holding her clasped hands at the small of her back…

A bolt of heat in his groin yanked him out of the intense fantasy and back to the reality of his conversation with Obi-wan. For a fleeting moment, he thought his mind was being deliberately cruel to him, as the object of his desire, dressed in a pale pink gown with her hair bound up in curls, appeared in the hall.

"Anakin, I've decided to marry Lili."

The ridiculous comment brought Anakin's attention back in a rush. "What?"

Obi-wan rarely had the opportunity to tease Anakin, but this time he was vastly amused by the sudden look of horror on his Padawan's face. "Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you," Obi-wan warned with a satisfactory smile. He wanted to laugh when Anakin's face flooded with relief then with horror again at the implication that he had read his Padawan's thoughts. He was dying to know why Anakin had a bruise under his eye, but decided he would find the answer soon enough from someone else.

"I'm sorry, Master. My thoughts are-"

"Not on your fiancé," Obi-wan finished for him. "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Anakin wanted to lie and tell him yes, he had been paying attention all along, but he decided to be honest, for he knew his Master would make him repeat every word. "No, I haven't."

The sound of Lili's laughter reached both men, each focusing on its musical sound. She was standing next to the King, hanging onto every word he said. He had obviously told an amusing joke.

Obi-wan didn't miss the smiles Anakin gave each time she giggled or grinned. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he responded the way he was.

"What are you going to do about Faydra?" Obi-wan asked, getting right to the point.

"I'm still trying to figure out what to do about Lili, Master."

It was the way Anakin had said it. He sounded so forlorn and pathetic, like he had the most impossible task ahead of him and he did. Obi-wan wanted to be there when the catfight between Lili and Faydra began. And that was what caused him to break into his own laughter and pounded the taller man next to him on the back.

Anakin winced at the pain. He wondered if his Master had deliberately meant to hit his shoulder blades, the exact same spot that was still raw from when Lili raked her nails across his back in a desperate frenzy. Obi-wan didn't seem to notice, but Anakin took a deep breath to abide the stinging.

"How does one fall in love in the space of a few days?"

"Master, if I knew the answer to that, I'd be the most powerful man in the galaxy."

"She is a rarity and a treasure, Padawan, and that is why you must listen to me now," Obi-wan stated.

"Yes, Master," Anakin, replied, listening as Obi-wan repeated the news to him.

Lili could feel his stare on her. She was successfully able to avoid looking at him. She just couldn't make eye contact at the moment. If she did, she was certain she'd faint dead away in mortification. But just what was she so squiggy about? She had finally taken the last steps to adulthood in her mind, regardless of her current situation. But, how could she face him, knowing that the things they had done could rival even the Kama Sutra? She wondered if he was in as much pain as she was. A short while later, she would smile victoriously when she did happen to glace at him and catch his wince when Obi-wan smacked him on the back.

But in the meantime, she would laugh at the King's comment that she and the boy had surely solved their argument, for Anakin's mood was obnoxiously cheery this morning, despite the shiner he was sporting. The King was puzzled as to why the beautiful woman in front of him would find what he said to be humorous. He did remark how she seemed to be a good mood, too. She simply stated that it was a glorious day, even though it was half over, and then switched subjects by asking him how he was feeling.

"Well, I'm still as daft as a bird, but I'm not getting any younger either."

Lili giggled at the bizarre comment, gathering from the King's smile that he was teasing her. Both turned to the sound of a throat clearing beside them.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty. Lili," Obi-wan said, nodding affectionately towards Lili, who was smiling prettily up at him. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same to you, Obi-wan."

Lili finally gathered the courage to look at her lover. "Anakin," she said in a voice that she hoped didn't give away her nervousness.

How could one woman possibly become more ravishing in just a few hours since he left her, sleeping so sedated in tangle of sheets? The way her hair was piled atop her head reminded him of a pixie. A pixie who's breath would quicken as he moved inside her, her tender kisses turning passionate, her arms around him as he brought her to an intense, drawn-out climax… Maker Almighty, what was he doing-torturing himself!

Fully and painfully aroused by the erotic image he'd conjured, Anakin jerked his attention back to the matter at hand. He had distressing information he needed to give his little pixie and he needed to focus on that, not taking her against the nearest table… would she be horrified to know what he was thinking just now? He was suddenly very thankful that she didn't have use of the Force.

"Majesty, if I may have a word with you?" Obi-wan asked the King, motioning him aside, leaving Anakin and Lili alone. Anakin was able to gaze at her for the briefest of seconds before taking her hand and walking past her.

Lili stumbled twice before she figured she needed to run to keep up with his purposeful, long strides. She had no idea where they were going. He led her to down a long hallway and turned a corner before he spun her around and backed her against the wall.

"You're sore, aren't you?"

His whisper was laced with amusement, not sympathy liked she had expected. She didn't see what was so funny about her situation. "Good day to you too, Anakin," She resisted the urge to knee him in the crotch, just to show how sore she was.

He tipped her chin up, as she was staring at his chest. "Are you?"

She could feel the heat creeping up her neck. She hadn't walked into the hall funny, had she? She thought she had pulled it off well. And why the hell did he want to know so badly? He HAD to know that she was sore! "Damn right I am."

"It's not funny, you ass…" Lili fussed when he started laughing. Disgruntled, she tried to walk away from him. Anakin caught her around the waist from behind, immediately contrite.

"I'm sorry, Lili. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Was he talking about their fight or the pain he had caused? Maybe he was apologizing for cracking the headboard—wait, maybe she did that. She took his apology to mean he was sorry for all the things he did. "Thank you, Anakin."

Anakin leaned down and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. It was clean, feminine, and flowery. She smelled so sweet and felt so soft. He turned her around to face him again before cupping her face and drinking from her lips. She immediately responded and he almost lost all common sense.

"I have to stop kissing you now or…" he said before taking control of her mouth again.

The desperate plea broke through her haze and Lili broke the kiss. She took both of his hands in hers in an effort to keep him from touching her again.

"Why is Obi-wan here?"

Her voice strained and Anakin was somewhat arrogantly pleased. But her question changed his manner dramatically. He led her over to a plush, ivory bench in front of an open window overlooking an emerald forest. Lili sat facing him, still holding his hands. He looked as if he dreaded what he was about to tell her.

"Lili, Palpatine has disappeared." Anakin paused after his statement to smile at how his own voice sounded strained.

"What? When?"

"He was last seen the day you arrived at the Temple."

"Do you think it has something to do with what I told the Council about him?"

"Palpatine doesn't even know who you are. He couldn't have known what you told us."

"I don't think it's just a coincidence, Anakin." _Perhaps Grievous took him_…

He moved his hands to lace his fingers through hers before continuing, "There's something else, too."

She waited for him to continue, but became increasingly worried when he hesitated.

"What is it, Anakin?"

"Word has gotten out that you look like the former Queen of Naboo."

"That servant…" Lili whispered, looking down at their joined hands.

"Role Jabin has already sent a request that you appear before the Parliament of Naboo to prove your identity as Queen Amidala."

A stab of fear went through Lili. He was the man who murdered Sabé's best friend.

"But, I'm not her, how am I…why does he want me to do that?" She asked, sensing that there was more to this judging by Anakin's expression.

"According to Naboo law, if it is proven through at least one method of identification, like DNA match, that you are her…" He was having trouble giving her the full truth. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't need this.

"Go on, Anakin. What is it?"

"You have to assume, by law, her former role as Queen, regardless of the results of the current election."


	18. By Law

**Chapter Eighteen - By Law**

Lili was stunned. This had to be one big, fat mistake. No, wait, Anakin had to be joking. He couldn't possibly be telling her she was supposed to take over as ruler of a planet if a little test—he didn't look like he was joking.

"You're kidding, right? You can't be serious," Lili worriedly laughed and silently prayed at the same time he wasn't serious.

When she saw him lower his head and take a deep breath, she turned furious. He was telling the truth. "Why?" She asked, "How can I possibly do that? I'm no Queen."

"I know, Lili, I know. But this is according to ancient Naboo law, and not even the Parliament of Naboo can change it."

"Why not Anakin? Why can't they change it? I can't just magically assume role of ruler of this world just because I look like her!"

He noticed how her voice had risen in pitch and the shakiness of it. He also noticed how she had suddenly gained the strength of ten men. If he didn't know better, he would think she could break his hands with her grip. He shifted his hands to rub the back of her hands, hoping to calm her down. "Lili, I don't know why not. I don't like it anymore than you do. You don't just look like her. In all reality, you are Queen Amidala. If you claim to not be her, and yet your DNA matches…"

"They'll think I'm crazy…" She finished his thought. That was the last thing she wanted anyone to think of her, even though she was sure most of the Jedi Council already thought she was insane. She got up and began to pace in front of the bench. "What am I supposed to do, Anakin? Couldn't I just…abdicate immediately after assuming the throne? God, I can't believe we are discussing this!"

"Yes, you could, but only after you've served a year as Queen, at minimum... by law. But, if you do that… the winner of the current election will take your place and I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy to have waited so long."

"You mean, Role Jabin… Anakin, why was he never brought up on charges for her murder?" She stopped pacing now and stood in front of him.

The switch in topics didn't surprise Anakin. She was wringing her hands and looking at him as if she expected him to have all the answers. He hated telling her he didn't. "I don't know that either, Lili. It was never actually proven that he was in charge of the assassination. Sabé tried to push for an investigation, but she was suspiciously ignored."

"I can't let him win, Anakin. I have a bad feeling that if he were to rule this world…" A sudden thought occurred to her. "Did she have a Force signature?"

He knew that question was coming and he was prepared for it. "Yes, she did, but it was so minimal, it didn't register on standard DNA tests," he watched Lili throw her hands in the air and resume her pacing. "So, it doesn't matter, unfortunately. Lili?" He stood up and caught her by the shoulders.

She whirled around to face him. "What about the Council? Couldn't they come to my defense? Stating I'm not her? Surely the Jedi Council has an influence on political matters!"

"The Council would rather stay out of this. They are now more concerned about the Chancellor's disappearance and are focusing on that. It has been suggested, however, that you follow through with this. Perhaps the Council feels that you would do a better job for these people than Role Jabin ever would, even if you have no political experience."

She openly scoffed at the notion. "Follow through with this? Why would they want me to just suddenly do this? What would it gain? Aren't we in the middle of trying to figure out why I'm here?"

"Lili, you are so full of questions and I don't have answers for any of them. All I know is that if you fight this, Role Jabin will be ruler of Naboo and I have a feeling that many people will suffer for it. The Council must have its reasons. I can't explain it. I don't think they want him to be in power any more than you or I do."

She felt like she was going to start screaming. Instead, she sounded like she was going to cry. "I know nothing about ruling an entire planet, Anakin. Nothing. You are all insane if you think I could pull this off. I mean, what am I supposed to do, just be a Queen for ten years until the next election and forget about the life I have on Earth?"

Anakin still had no answers for her. She had a point. He didn't think any more than she did that she had been sent here for this reason. But, he didn't see any other alternative for her. A part of him did want her to forget her life on Earth and look towards her future here, with him. "Sometimes we must just let go of our pride and do what is requested of us."

Lili raised an eyebrow at his last sentence, but kept quiet. Anakin was right, if she didn't do this, Role Jabin would win and there was no way she would let that happen. She knew in her heart of hearts the man was evil, even if Sabé hadn't said so. She wanted to just run away and disappear. She wanted to go home. She wanted… She sighed and hung her head, giving in. She really had no choice, did she? She felt that somehow, something depended on her doing this.

"I'm sure that Sabé would love to help you with this," Anakin said, lifting her chin. He saw the look of defeat there and felt guilty, as if he had put the weight of the whole world on her shoulders, which he had.

"Oh, I'm not doing this without her. Hope she doesn't mind, but she knows more about being a Queen more than I do."

"Think of it this way, you will have advisors to help you and handmaidens to wait on you hand and foot." Anakin was thankful for the laugh she gave in response to his comment. He lifted her face to his and gave her a sweet, quick kiss. "You'll get to wear pretty gowns and bark orders at people. But, the first thing you have to do is face the Naboo Parliament and take the DNA test."

"I can't wait to see that prick's face when he finds out who I supposedly am."

"He'll be infuriated. Lili," Anakin said with all seriousness. "He may try to find a way to hurt you, if he thinks you are her. And I don't want…"

Lili lifted her hands and placed them on his chest and looked up at him. "Then you will just have to be there to protect me."

A slow smile settled on his face as he studied her perfectly innocent one. She had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen and they were now so full of life, so full of emotion, so full of warmth. They were full of hope. He nodded. He would do anything to protect her. He would give his life to protect her. His Master's words earlier suddenly seemed to make sense. _'Protect her. She is more vulnerable than you are.'_ He had asked himself then what it was he was to protect her from. Was this what it was?

"How is my sudden rise from the dead supposed to be explained?"

"I honestly don't have an answer to that either, Lili. If we have to, we will tell anyone who asks the truth. We found you," Anakin flashed Lili a grin before continuing, "or rather, Sabé found you."

"Sabé… I wonder what she is going to think of this…" Anakin heard Lili mumble as he headed towards the hall in which they had previously left. When he realized that Lili wasn't following him, he turned back around to see her sitting on the ivory bench, facing the window, with her hands folded neatly in her lap. He thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest at the sight he saw. She sat there, poised like a true Queen, and whether she was doing it intentionally or not, he did not know. It didn't matter. He knew in that moment, she would put her heart and mind into doing this. Not for him or anyone else who asked, not even for herself, but for all the lives that were dependant upon her. People who didn't have a clue as to who she really was or where she came from, but she cared about them all the same and what their fate was. She would give up her former life for them because she really was a good and kind person. It was something he could just _feel_ coming from the very depths of her soul. He felt so much love for her right then and there, he felt dizzy. Her head was tilted to the side, resting against the glass, and her eyes were closed, as if she were taking in some magical moment. What caught his attention the most was her smile. She seemed to be truly enjoying something. He thanked the Maker silently for allowing him to exist, solely for the purpose of meeting her, so that he could have this moment to worship his Queen with his eyes.

"Do you know what I love, Anakin? No matter where I am or how I feel, warm sunshine on my skin always makes me feel ten times better. Do you know what I mean?"

He knew exactly what she meant, but his answer was Lili. Just being around her was enough to make him feel ten times better. All of a sudden, the possibility of becoming a Sith Lord didn't seem at all possible with her at his side.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, I do know what you mean," Anakin said when she approached him. He took her hand in his and began to lead them both back to where his Master was waiting for him.

"How am I supposed to explain this to Sabé?"

"The same way you told her that you shamelessly came into my room and ravaged me four times in one night against my will."

He thought he was going to be knocked over by the loud gasp that came from behind him. He didn't stop, but looked over his shoulder at Lili. Her face was red, like she had been sunburned by the twin suns of Tatooine. Not only that, but the shocked expression on her face was absolutely priceless.

"How did you know that I told Sabé?" She sounded mortified.

"I didn't, you just told me," he said through fits of laughter.

This gasp was louder than the first one. He imagined her expression was one of rage now, but he didn't turn around to see. She was spouting words he couldn't quite comprehend, but he was smart enough to figure out they weren't very nice towards his character. He felt her pry her hand out of his. The action made him stop.

"You're the one who… It's all your fault, Anakin… well, at least the first two times were. You're the one who… Oh damn it, it's all your fault," she mumbled and rushed past him into the hall.

Sabé was in the middle of gushing to Obi-wan about how she felt Lili and Anakin were perfect for each other when she was interrupted by Lili's loud shout.

"I hate you, Anakin Skywalker!"


	19. The Blood Will Tell

**Chapter Nineteen - The Blood Will Tell**

It was the worst day of her life. Lili sat ramrod straight, her back refusing to press against the hard wooden throne like chair she had been forced to sit in, as she tried to listen to all the political babble around her. The Parliament of Naboo, made up of twelve members, would be the deciding force behind whether or not she was the former Queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala Naberrie. If they decided she wasn't, then Role Jabin would become the worst ruler of Naboo possible and people would suffer. If they decided in her favor, she would become the Queen of an entire planet. She didn't like either outcome.

She was sitting in front of the most prominent and important people on Naboo, like a museum exhibit. The King and his party were trying to convince the Parliament that she was someone she really wasn't. Of course, to the outside world, she was the former Queen of Naboo, Padmé Naberrie by appearance and now a number of people wanted her to reclaim that throne.

All of course Role Jabin, the man now giving her most the evil look she had ever seen in her life. If she thought any of the events leading up to this moment were frightening, she was wrong. Nothing had prepared her for it, of course. His associates were being equally as cruel with their stares. If anyone was of the Dark Side, she knew he could be part of it so easily, if he wasn't already. She wondered if Padmé had really ever done anything in her past to really make Role hate her so much. Still, she vowed not to let him or what was going on around her bother her. She had a job to do and now was the truest test of her acting ability.

Lili straightened her posture and gave Role the most bored look she could create, arching her eyebrow as if questioning his intentions. In response, Role took his glare away from her to focus on the man speaking, the King's Advisor. She smiled inwardly in satisfaction that she had won the staring contest. She quickly scanned the hall for any signs of Anakin, hoping to find his presence a source of calm.

He was nowhere to be found. A stab of fear entered her soul, afraid that something had happened to him. She hadn't seen or heard from him since yesterday morning, when she had shouted that she hated him in front of everyone. She hadn't meant it and now wondered if he thought she was serious. After all, he left her alone that night. She had gone to bed wondering what she was supposed to do now: wait for him to come to her or if she was supposed to go to him. He never came. She was glad somewhat for the reprieve, actually. However, that feeling soon dissipated when her bed suddenly turned cold. It had felt… odd sleeping alone now. She had gotten used to that just about all her life, and now her whole situation had changed. She thought herself to be truly pathetic when she started sobbing in her pillow that night.

Instead, she focused on Sabé, who was sitting in the audience next to her sister, Tané. Sabé's warm smile helped to calm Lili's frayed nerves a bit. She had become like a big sister to her and for that, Lili was eternally grateful. Especially now, no matter what the outcome of today's events would be. Sabé would be by her side, guiding her through whatever she needed to do.

She came out of her thoughts to pay attention to Advisor Mo'ral, the man who had taken over the role of a lawyer in her defense.

"…and as you can see, Parliament, the woman sitting before you is the image of the former Queen of Naboo."

"Just because one has a close resemblance to a woman who died, does not make her the same person. Queen Amidala of Naboo died ten years ago. King Kiten himself saw the body buried, as did most of Naboo. How then can Amidala be sitting here before us?"

Lili resisted the urge to wince at the irritating and nasally voice that came from Role Jabin. Yes, how could she be sitting here before them, she wondered. How was the Advisor going to explain this one? She didn't want to lie and say she was Queen Amidala, but she didn't have to reveal she wasn't either.

She watched the Advisor stand in perfect silence, as if contemplating his thoughts. She felt like she was standing on pins and needles, waiting for his response. Then he gestured to her before answering, "It is known that the Queen had loyal bodyguards, very close in resemblance to herself. You cannot dispute that fact." Advisor Mo'ral began to pace in front of her as he continued, "This was for her protection, and it seems that it was for good reason. An assassination attempt was made on the Queen's life, during a riot that was caused by her election to Queen. Do you dispute this?"

Lili watched him abruptly stop in front of the table that sat Jabin's party.

"No, I do not," Jabin quiety sneered at the Advisor.

"Then, perhaps, take into account that this assassination attempt failed."

"How could it have failed?" Lili was surprised at the confusion she heard in Jabin's voice. She had no doubt this man was responsible for the real Queen's death, however, she was beginning to see that his arrogance in this matter was becoming a flaw.

A flaw that the Advisor was quick to jump on. "Very easily," Advisor Mo'ral stated to Jabin before moving away from his table. He crossed his arms behind his back, locking his hands before continuing his pacing, "You see… the man responsible for the Queen's supposed death was never brought up on charges because he was never found. According to witnesses, he stabbed the Queen then quickly fled. The murderer was lost in the crowd of rioters not far from the scene before Captain Panaka and his men could find him."

"It did not fail," Jabin shouted.

Lili noticed the flash of a smile Advisor Mo'ral gave when Jabin's own Advisor pulled him down to speak to him quietly.

"Really? You say that so vehemently, as if you are certain that it didn't fail."

"What are you implying?" Jabin seethed, slowly standing up.

Lili thought lightening was about to start cracking throughout the hall with all the tension between the two powerful men. She knew what the Advisor was trying to do: get Jabin to foul up and admit he was behind the assassination attempt.

Unfortunately, the King stepped in, diffusing the argument.

"There will be order in this hall. The Parliament will make their decision based on facts, not implications," King Kiten said from his own bench on behind Lili.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I apologize," Advisor Mo'ral said before turning his back to Jabin. She caught the Advisor's wink before he continued, "Let's think about this. Pretending you were the murderer, Jabin-" the Advisor spun back around before Jabin could object. "But, of course you aren't," he said in a patronizing, but reassuring tone. "But, just for a moment, pretend you were. If you were the murderer, would you have stuck around long enough to make sure the Queen was dead?"

Irritated, but willing to placate Advisor Mo'ral, Jabin answered, "No…"

Once again, Lili watched the Advisor stop in front of Jabin before continuing, "And why not? I mean, you'd want to report back to whomever had planned the assassination attempt that the Queen was really dead, wouldn't you? That is, of course, assuming another had planned the assassination."

"Because I would have been caught, you fool." Realizing that what he said could implicate him, he followed up his answer, "If I had been the murderer, of course."

"Of course. After all, the Queen's handmaidens were still by her side as well as several guards who had stayed behind."

Lili noticed the change in the Advisor's disposition as he faced her, the King, and the Parliament of Naboo.

"Your Honors, the woman sitting before me is the former Queen of Naboo. She sits here as living proof that the assassination attempt made on her life failed. Her appearance being evidence, for one thing."

"This woman could have been altered. Surgery, a change of hair and eye color," Jabin smoothly retorted.

"But on a genetic level?" A soft voice questioned from the back of the hall, causing all persons in the hall to instantly focus on it. Obi-wan Kenobi stood with his Padawan at his side at the grand arch that enclosed the entryway. "Granted, one can be altered physically to look like another, but not genetically."

Lili startled slightly at the loud bang that was caused by Role Jabin's falling chair. He had stood up abruptly and was watching as Master and Apprentice gracefully descended down the aisle that separated the two sides of the audience. She saw the calm in Obi-wan's manner as he approached her, but noted how Anakin kept his hand on his lightsaber, as if preparing for a battle.

She was instantly at ease when she saw Anakin's brisk, but reassuring nod.

"Clairfy," was all that Jabin's Advisor had said aloud all morning as he stood up.

"It's simple. The Council wishes to dispel that falsehood," Obi-wan responded, folding his arms in his robe.

"For what reason has this Jedi been allowed admittance? And what does the Jedi Council have to do with this?" Jabin's Advisor all but shouted to no one in particular.

"To provide evidence," Anakin supplied before the King could answer, ignoring the second question.

Lili hadn't been asked to speak her own defense and now she had a feeling she wouldn't have to. _The DNA test…_ That was the Council's plan. They were going to seal her fate by throwing the DNA test out there and she had no choice but to agree with it.

Obi-wan approached the row of seated men and women who made up the Naboo Parliament. Lili watched him take out a datapad and hand it to the nearest member on the bench.

"The contents of that datapad are the results of a DNA test that was requested from the Jedi Council upon this young woman's arrival."

The hall erupted into a flurry of comments and whispers at Obi-wan's statement. Lili noticed the look of surprise and satisfaction on several of the audience's faces. As the datapad was being passed around to all members of the Parliament, the debate continued.

"What does the Jedi Council have to do with this?" Jabin's Advisor repeated.

"The Council wishes that these proceedings continue with all accuracy," Obi-wan stated and smiled at the Advisor before turning back to face the Parliament. "When she arrived, it was obvious who this young woman looked like. The Council wanted to make sure she was who she resembled with no doubt or question."

"Tell this audience then… If she is who she is supposed to be, then who is Lili?"

Lili knew that Anakin oh so wanted to slit Jabin's throat when he asked that question. The look in his eyes told as much. She silently willed him not to, for she wanted him to know he would not win. She wanted to know just as much as Anakin did how Jabin knew of that name. Perhaps it was the servant who gave her "true" identity away to Anakin, or just someone who had heard her called by her real name. It didn't matter. She had a reasonable explanation for it and that was all that Jabin was getting. The flurry of more comments and whispers from the audience gave Lili the chance she was looking for to speak. The hall went deathly silent when she stood up.

Gaining inner strength and purpose, she spoke for the first time all morning, "If an attempt had been made on your life and you went into hiding, would you continue to use your real name, giving your enemy an easy opportunity to find you?" She matched the grim stare Jabin shot her once again, before smiling sweetly and sitting back down. She laughed inside when she saw a slow grin spread across Anakin's face. Obi-wan also gave her a nod, and the audience whispered and smiled to themselves in appreciation of her logical answer. She had more than enough ammo to win on this day, but she still gave into the temptation to goad Jabin.

The clearing of the King's throat brought the attention of the hall to him. "Has Parliament come to a decision on this matter?"

The hall was in silence once again as several members of the Parliament looked at each other, nodding heads in agreement. The datapad was handed back to Obi-wan. "We have, Your Majesty," the Speaker of Parliament answered.

"What is your decision, then? Full powers are given to the Parliament in this matter."

Lili felt like she was sitting on pins and needles waiting for the "verdict" from those who would decide the fate of the people of Naboo. She glanced to Jabin and his party. His Advisor was whispering in his ear, as if to prepare him for what was to come. Jabin merely sat rubbing his chin, listening. She noticed Sabé and her sister were holding hands. She looked over to Anakin as well. He stood next to his Master, waiting for the same answer they all were.

"We have decided, by rule of this Parliament, and because of the proof shown to us, that the woman in question is Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo." A collective sigh echoed throughout the room in response. Lili closed her eyes, relieved and saddened at the same time. "It is also the decision of this Parliament that as of tonight the Elections will end and Amidala shall retake her place as Queen of Naboo," Lili looked up when the Speaker smiled at her, a warm glint in his eyes, "Welcome home, milady."

All Lili could do was let out the breath she felt she had been holding all morning. The Elections were supposed to end in a few days, not tonight, but she couldn't worry over that decision now. Most of the audience erupted this time in cheers and clapping, drowning out the slamming of Jabin's fist on the table before him.

"This isn't over!" She thought she heard Jabin scream before he stormed out of the hall with his party.

King Kiten appeared before her, extending his hand to help her out of the chair that was creating waves of pain throughout her back. The Parliament had begun to file out of the room one by one, same with the audience.

"The coronation will begin at sunset," he said softly, smiling as if it didn't matter he was being replaced so soon.

"Thank you," she said, when her feet hit the floor.

"This old King is tired. It's time for my wife and I to retire to the Country Lake we've missed," he said with a wink and a pat to her hand before he left the hall with his Advisor.

She had barely two seconds to brace herself when Sabé almost smacked into her, giving her a bone-crushing hug. "Sabé, I can't breathe…" Tané began to laugh, seeing the happy tears in her sister's eyes. "Everyone seems to be so happy," Lili said, wiping away Sabé's tears with her hands.

"We all are, Lili. Or rather Amidala. Force, I don't what to call you now. Your Majesty?"

Lili thought a moment before she answered, "Well, if you are going to call me anything, for authenticities sake, call me Padmé. Amidala seems so…formal."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sabé and her sister said in unison.

"Oh God, don't call me that. That's just too…weird," Lili said, laughing.

"Only when we are required to, milady."

"Anakin, are you sure about this?"

Anakin held the gold box in his hands as if his life depended on it. The Suil ribbons wrapped in velvet inside had been difficult to secure on Naboo, but he had been persistent.

"Yes, Master. Very sure."

Obi-wan sighed and walked with Anakin along the path that took them through the Gardens outside the palace. The sunlight was fading fast, giving them only a few minutes alone before the servants came to light the floating lamps that outlined the path.

"If you do this, Anakin, the Council will not approve," Obi-wan said, brushing a Solean Fire Tulip away from him.

"Then I will have to make them approve. I'll take care of it, Master," Anakin said, nodding before seeing Obi-wan's skeptical look. "I have to do this. There's nothing I've ever wanted more in my whole life."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at that last remark. "More than your Trials? More than becoming a Jedi Knight, Anakin?"

Anakin stopped, realizing what his Master was asking of him. Instead of answering, Anakin took a moment to look around, examining his surroundings. Vibrant plants and colorful, exotic flowers led the way back to the Palace. The soft sounds of foreign animals cried out ahead of them, in the Palace Zoo. The last rays of daylight reflected off the Palace walls, giving them a glowing sheen. Nubian Di birds sung their last soulful tunes for the day. Inside, servants were dutifully rushing about, preparing for Lili's coronation as Queen of Naboo.

Theed was a elegant city, filled with beautiful treasures and wonders. But at the moment, it held its greatest treasure of all according to Anakin. And he was going to risk everything for her.

"Yes," Anakin answered, looking down at the box he held. He ran his fingertips over the cool metal flowers embossed on the top of it. _What if she doesn't accept them?_

Obi-wan smiled, watching his Padawan. He was looking at the box like it was his own child. There was nothing he could do to change Anakin's mind and he wasn't sure that he wanted to. He was set in what he wanted to do, and no one could stop him. Obi-wan only hoped that Lili agreed and knew the value of Anakin's decision. The small box Anakin held in his hands had cost him his pride and joy, the _Anakin's Angel_.

"Master, my duty here was to protect the King. If Kiten is no longer King-"

"You will protect the Queen. The other part of your duty was to protect her until the Council decides otherwise. There are still mysteries to be solved, and until that time, Lili is to be protected."

"Then this is the best way I know how."

"You have my support, Anakin. Whatever is decided, you have my support," Obi-wan pledged to Anakin.

"Thank you, Master."

They walked in silence back to the Palace, wanting to prepare for the evening. Anakin contemplated on how he was going to proceed in giving the Suil ribbons to Lili. Obi-wan contemplated on how he was going to explain this to the Council. Perhaps they would not release Anakin from the Order.

"Anakin, have you decided what to do about Faydra?"

"No, Master. Why?"

"Anakin, you might want to decide soon," Obi-wan declared, opening the entrance to the lower levels of the Palace with a sweep of his hand.

"Why?" Anakin repeated, stopping just outside the entrance.

"Because she arrives in less than hour."


	20. Coronation

**Chapter Twenty - Coronation **

Anakin vowed to get revenge. He never imagined his Master was capable of such cruelty, but he was mistaken. Announcing that Faydra was due to arrive in less than an hour was a horrifying, cruel joke. It wasn't enough that his Master had let him think she actually was arriving when he vocalized his objection, no… his Master had let him digest that information for a full minute before admitting he was only kidding. Between spurts of laughter, his Master had told him that he had looked like he was about to be trampled to death by a Reek. His Master had also told him not to take things so serious.

Not take things so serious? _This, coming from the same Obi-wan Kenobi who's scolded me many times for not taking things more serious._

Anakin only closed his eyes, inwardly seething at Obi-wan's hypocrisy. He hadn't had any time to figure out what to do about Lili until now, let alone Faydra. However, he calmed enough to let only a wave of annoyance pass through him before marching past his still-chuckling Master to find Lili.

Anakin strode down the grand corridor, passing several servants and palace employees rushing about preparing for the nights important festivities. Several smiled and nodded, bringing out a renewed politeness in Anakin in response. He slowed and stopped at one of the windows that had been opened. The cool breeze of dusk filtered in, whipping the delicate sheers of fabric around his face. He took a deep breath, inhaling all the sweet scents of the garden below. He smiled before opening his eyes again. The scent reminded him of Lili's shampoo. _I can do this…_

He followed the instructions he was given to find Lili's new suite of rooms. Seeing as she was to be Queen, she had been moved at the King's courtesy to her own Royal Chambers. Anakin heard from Sabé that she had at first refused, not wanting to compromise the King's own sleeping arrangements and that she was fine just where she was, Queen to be or not. The King insisted, informing her that he was to leave the Palace tonight with relief and for her not to worry. Lili had responded, announcing that since it was his sincere request and not a demand, she would agree. Anakin only had to think about it and grin, knowing that it was somehow only Lili who would refuse the King and get away with it. Anakin also wanted to believe that she didn't want to change rooms, wanting to stay close to him.

But, unfortunately, her Chambers were now on the other side of the Palace, far from his own room. If he had his way, he was going to change that arrangement. And he would have his way, provided Lili agreed with what he was going to do. Anakin strengthened his grip on the box he held, rounding the corner and trying to feel somewhat prepared to face his future.

He slowed when he saw a guard outside her room. Anakin frowned with displeasure at the notion that Lili would need more than him as a protector. He wondered if she had requested a guard outside her door or if it was simply a matter of all royalty having a standard amount of protection.

"I'm here to see Lil, uh…Padmé," Anakin declared, remembering that the rest of the universe knew Lili as someone else. The name of Padmé still seemed to sound strange to him. Was he supposed to call her that now?

The guard simply continued to stare at Anakin.

Anakin raised an eyebrow in response. "Please?" he asked with a slight tilt of his chin.

"No one is allowed entrance but the Queen's handmaidens and Advisor Mo'ral."

Anakin met the guard with a blank stare. "And who told you that?"

"Advisor Mo'ral," the guard answered with a forced grin.

_So…the Advisor has permission to enter into her private rooms, but I don't…_ He contemplated his options, undeterred. He had to squash the urge to physically remove the stoic guard in front of him. He didn't want to receive yet another lecture from his Master on the improper uses of his strength. Instead, he decided that using the Force to persuade the guard into letting him in was a more forgivable offense.

"I am allowed," he said softly with a wave of his fingers that initiated the Jedi Mind Trick.

The guard's grin disappeared and he focused on Anakin's voice. "You are allowed."

"Advisor Mo'ral is not allowed," Anakin followed with another wave and a truly determined look. _Ever…_

"Advisor Mo'ral is not allowed."

Anakin was satisfied. He suggested to the guard that he take a break. Anakin also explained the new Queen would be safe for the time being with him. The guard nodded and moved away from the door, leaving Anakin alone.

He took a deep breath, trying to motivate himself knock on the door. Why is this so damn difficult?

He was saved from answering his own question when the door suddenly opened and a pixie came running at him.

Lili ran out, intending to find Sabé when she smacked into a brick wall.

Anakin grunted, hearing her muffled gasp in his tunic.

"Oh, goodness, Anakin, you scared the life out of me!" Lili scolded, pushing herself away from his chest.

She was wearing nothing but a thin-as-air slip with a mass of curls covering her shoulders. Anakin swallowed, already feeling the swell in his pants. He was thankful he had sent the guard away earlier. Anakin pictured himself trying to explain to his Master that it wasn't his fault he had to kill the guard. It was because he had seen her with practically nothing on, really, and that was a crime wasn't it? He didn't think Obi-wan would buy it.

"You should really stop doing that, you know and what in a Sith's Hell are you wearing?"

Lili was taken aback by the gruffness in his voice. "Stop doing what? And clothing, thank you," Lili said, innocently peering up through thick lashes at her lover.

"What you are wearing is not defined as clothing. And you shouldn't be wearing that while standing in the hallway where everyone can see you."

Ignoring him, she repeated, "Stop doing what?" _Stop staring at you like I don't deserve you?_

"Bumping into me. Last time you knocked us both over, remember?"

She stood there gaping at him, looking as if she wanted to give a rebuttal to his comment. Instead, she became the defiant Lili he knew all too well.

"I'll knock you over twenty times a day if I feel like it, you know. What are you doing here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Before he could even begin to answer, she turned around abruptly, causing the skirt of her nightgown to billow out and giving Anakin a glimpse of the smooth legs that were wrapped so tightly around him the night before.

_Oh, Force help me…_

Lili marched back into her room. He followed, determined to not let her just dismiss him.

The room was no different than her previous suite, with the exception of a grander scale. All the furniture in that room had been moved here and although he thought that to be quite odd, he didn't make a mention of it. Perhaps she was just reaffirming to herself that she had been fine right where she had been.

"I was looking for Sabé, have you seen her?" Lili asked as she sat down at the vanity they had "christened" earlier and began to brush her hair.

Anakin became mesmerized by the method she was using to brush out her curls. First, she would brush it ever so slowly and then run her fingers through it, as if to soften it out. Force, and then she would sigh, as if it was the most pleasurable thing she had ever done to herself. Anakin's mind went into overdrive then. He imagined how he would lightly sweep her hair out of her face and over her shoulder as she looked down at him, her face reflecting the sensations their lovemaking would make, rocking herself back and forth…

"Anakin?"

Anakin snapped out of his daydream at the sound of his name. She wasn't staring at him with a confused look as if to wonder what he was thinking about. No…she was looking at him with an accusing smirk as if she knew exactly what he had been thinking. And that she had caused it. "Yes? I mean… no. No, I haven't seen her."

Smiling, Lili noticed how red his cheeks were. She felt an arrogant surge of womanly power rush through her. She pushed the mass of waves over her shoulder and continued with the rest of her hair. "You're not supposed to be in here, Anakin."

"Oh, but the Advisor is?" Anakin asked, trying to distract himself now from thoughts of running his hand across her now exposed shoulder. The movements of brushing her hair caused the thin strap to fall down.

"Of course not, Anakin. Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter." _Slowly… He'll die ever so slowly…_

"Anyways, I have yet to tell him that he will not be my Advisor. Sabé will be. I trust her judgment more than anyone when it pertains to Naboo. She's lived here for so long and…," Lili stopped, when she noticed how Anakin suddenly looked like he wanted to kill someone again. This time she assumed it wasn't her, so she smiled at the brooding reflection of him in the mirror. "Do I see a hint of jealousy, Skywalker?"

"Not at all, Naberrie," Anakin stated blandly, straightening his posture.

She put the brush down on the dresser and turned to give him a sarcastic look. She knew the use of Padme's last name was in response to her use of his last name.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the metallic rectangular box he held in his hand.

Anakin looked down, staring at the little box as if he had forgotten what it was. Lili watched several emotions play across his face and it only piqued her curiosity more. Whatever it was, she got the feeling that it was very important to him and so she waited. She smiled when he finally he looked up at her, seemingly decided upon what to say.

"Uh…it's a gift." Anakin cleared his throat, getting the rest of his announcement out. "For you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

He looked as if he was a little boy about to be punished. "Then may I see it?" Lili persisted, noticing how Anakin was clutching it very tightly.

Anakin chuckled and held the box out. "Of course. Sorry. I'm just…"

Lili took the box and turned away from him. It was embossed with a seal of gold flowers and etched scroll patterns. She worked the little latch on the front of it to open the box. She heard Anakin's intake of breath when she finally got it open.

"Oh wow, Anakin…."

Inside were six loosely coiled ribbons, lain on black velvet cloth. Each ribbon was uniquely embroidered with tiny jewels, flowers, and silver-gold threads. The colors were soft pastels and made of a material that shimmered in the light of the room. She held one up slightly, noting the delicacy and the craftsmanship of the ribbons. They were truly the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life.

"These are incredible, Anakin. I…I don't know what to say." She knew she sounded flabbergasted, but she didn't care. It was the fact that Anakin had given her something so precious that mattered. She turned around and smiled, holding the box to her chest.

"They're called Suil ribbons. They are…very rare. Much like you are, Lili."

He wasn't sure if it was his compliment or if it was the sparkle the ribbons made in the light that made her smile. Either way, Anakin decided that he could spend a day just watching Lili smile. It brought out a refreshing and renewed sense of thankfulness that he had met her.

"Well, they are beautiful. Thank you."

"You accept them then?" Anakin asked with all seriousness.

He had sounded…scared? Lili wasn't sure what to make of that, but wanted to reassure him of any doubt he may have that she didn't like the ribbons. "Of course I do, Anakin. If they are a gift from you, of course I will accept them."

Anakin let out a huge breath, very pleased. The brilliant smile on the face of the woman staring up at him warmed his heart.

Lili stood and walked to the bed, putting the box under the gown laid out on the huge bed. "I shall wear them tonight."

He was hoping she would say that.

"Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin closed his eyes at the sound of Sabé's shout. A_nd the moment was going so well…_ He didn't need to Force to know that she was standing there, hands on her hips, with a disapproving look on her face.

"You are NOT supposed to be in here. Force, she's not even dressed."

Anakin turned around to face Sabé and was about to explain to Lili's handmaiden why he had intruded upon her privacy. It was a very important matter, after all, and Sabé should know.

He changed his mind when he heard a sweet voice behind him say, "I told you so."

Instead, Anakin looked to the ceiling and sighed. "You're absolutely right. I'm not supposed to be here. And thank you Sabé for reminding me she's not dressed. I really hadn't noticed."

And with that, he left to prepare for tonight's activities.

Sabé thought it was quite odd that she could hear him whistling down the hallway. Shrugging, she approached Lili. "You should really be careful letting him in here looking like that. I'm afraid I'll see you limping again."

"I was looking for you and I bumped into him," a blushing Queen-to-be admitted. "Where have you been? I need you to help me get into this…thing, if that's alright."

Lili pointed to the contraption that she was supposed to wear. From what she could tell, it looked like a torture device with a headpiece next to it. She had already spent half an hour trying to get into the garment, but had given up to look for Sabé. From what she could tell, there was a corset in there somewhere under layers upon layers of gauzy fabric and beads.

"It's called a Coronation Gown, Lili, and I'll be happy to help you into it," Sabé said, approaching the bed. "It's been a tradition to wear a gown of this type to a Queen's coronation. Queen Amidala wore a similar one to it when she was elected."

"But, it's so…bulky." Lili had found a few hairpins in the vanity, twisting her hair up to get it out of her face.

"It will be beautiful on you," Sabé affirmed, lifting the heavy gown off the bed.

"What is this?" Sabé asked, folding the gown over her forearm. She picked up the box that had been hiding under the bed and turned back to face Lili.

"Oh, Anakin brought those to me. They are very beautiful, aren't they?" Lili mumbled around a hairpin she was holding between her teeth. She still wasn't used to fighting with a mass of heavy curls that was now her hair, but she was going to try.

Shuffling the garment she held over her arm, Sabé carefully opened the elaborately designed box.

And almost dropped it.

She was dumbfounded. "These are Suil ribbons. They are very rare."

Lili turned to see the surprised look on her friends face. "That's exactly what Anakin said. Why are they so rare?" Sabé's expression was confusing to Lili.

Still staring at the ribbons in the box she held, Sabé answered her friend's question, "Uh, they are from a planet, Suil. An ancient race of people on that planet died long, long ago due to an imploding star. They cherished beauty, grace, and harmony in all things. These ribbons somewhat symbolize that. There are few Suil ribbons that still exist. Anakin must've paid a fortune for six of them…"

"I promised him I would wear them tonight."

"You accepted them?"

The incredulousness in Sabé's voice almost made her laugh, as did her expression. Lili approached her friend and took the box from her. "Of course I did. How could I not?" She carefully took the ribbons out of the box and handed them to Sabé. "I told him I would wear them tonight. I want to wear them tonight."

"Tonight? You said you'd wear them tonight?"

She couldn't help herself. Lili began laughing. "Sabé, what is the matter with you? You're acting so weird. Will you help me put them in my hair instead of that headdress?"

Sabé nodded her head. "Of course I will, Lili. If you wish to wear them tonight, then you shall." She pushed herself out of her stupor. If Lili had accepted the Suil ribbons, then that was her choice.

As Sabé helped Lili into her gown, she had a thought that made her smile.

_Should I feel sorry for Anakin? _


End file.
